


I Want You to Want Me

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chanyeol-centric - Freeform, M/M, Smut, alfakyungsoo, angst biraz, betabaekhyun, betazitao, diğer kpop sanatçıları, kadın alfalar, kendini bulma, omegachanyeol, omegachen, omegajinho, omegasuho
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Chanyeol her zaman bir Alfa olacağını düşünmüştür. Ancak sonuçları aksini söylemektedir.*
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Want You to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want You to Want Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651979) by cairistiona. 



> Bilekliklerin/Bilek bantlarının anlamları:
> 
> Alfa: yaprak yeşili - bekar / koyu kırmızı - mühürlenmiş
> 
> Beta:eflatun - bekar / açık sarı - mühürlenmiş
> 
> Omega: kobalt mavisi - bekar / beyaz - mühürlenmiş

Her çocuğun hayatında heyecanlı oldukları bir an mutlaka vardı ve bu da ergenliktir.

Erişkin olana kadar nahoş ve şerefsiz geçebilmesine rağmen, bir rahatlama da sağlar; ergenliğin belli bir zamanında tüm çocuklar ne olduklarını ve kimliklerini öğrenirler. Alfa, Beta ya da Omega?

Buna _taraf_ deniyor ve tarafınızı öğrenmek hayatınızı ve geleceğinizi değiştirebiliyor. Betalar hükümete girebilen tek taraflar oluyor. Örneğin, herkes basmakalıp karakterleri taşımamasına rağmen alfalar aşırı kontrolcü ve omegalar aşırı kaprisli görünüyorlar.

Bir gün ergenin kalçasında hilal beliriyor. Bu onların hazır olduklarını, tarafları olduğunu ve bir _yetişkin_ olduklarını sembolize ediyor. Kan testi yaptırmak için hastaneye gidiyorlar. Kan testinin yeni yetişkine umduğu sonuçları vermesi beş dakika sürüyor. Kim olduklarını öğrenmeye beş kala.

Park Chanyeol dünyadaki diğer ergenlerden farklı değildi ancak hazır olduğunu gösteren hilalinin belirmesini alışılmadık kadar uzun bir süredir bekliyordu. On altı yaşına gelmişti. Normal ergenler on dört yaşında öğreniyorlardı.

Chanyeol ergenliğini hiç geciktirmemişti. Muhtemelen üçüncü aşamadaydı, ailesi ona her hafta moral veriyordu. Sesi kalınlaşmıştı, boyu uzamıştı ve hatta sakalları bile çıkmıştı. Tıraş olmaya başlamıştı. Ancak kalçası hâlâ tertemizdi. Sınıf arkadaşlarının çoğu günlük olarak kim olduklarını öğrenirken onunkisi bomboştu.

Chanyeol’ün babası ve ablası alfaydı ve annesi betaydı. Chanyeol tarafların genetik olmadığını bilmesine rağmen iyi genleri ve nitelikleri aldığını düşünüyordu. Uzun boylu ve yeterince yapılıydı. Uzun bacakları ve sert kasları vardı. Akıllıydı, bazıları aksini iddia etse de. Kendi arkadaş grubunda liderdi. Herkesi gözetiyordu ve hepsine karşı korumacıydı. Hiçbir şeyden korkmuyordu.

Muhtemelen bir Alfa olacağını düşünüyordu. Bir Alfa gibi hissediyordu ve bir alfaya benziyordu. İnsanlar çocukluğundan beri ona Alfa olacakmış gibi davranıyordu.

Ayrıca bir Alfa olmak _istiyordu._ Beta olmanın da kötü olacağını düşünmüyordu; nüfusun yarısı betaydı. Ancak hiç emsalsiz nitelikli betalar yoktu. Orta halli düşünmedikleri sürece. Kimse bir betanın geldiğini anlayamıyordu. Kokuları doğal olarak ayrıştırılamıyordu. Ancak insanlar alfaların geldiğini anlayabiliyordu. Başları alfaya dönüyordu. Alfalar toplumun genel müdürleri ve güçlü üyeleriydiler. Chanyeol de toplumun güçlü bir üyesi olmak istiyordu.

Üçüncü kategori ise omegalardı ve dürüst olmak gerekirse Chanyeol onların biraz _ezik_ olduklarını düşünüyordu. Hayatlarındaki tek işlevleri alfaların cinsel açlıklarını gidermek için kullandıkları bebek yapma makineleriydi. Öyle olmasına rağmen Chanyeol alfaların daha çok betalarla çıktığını anlamıyordu. Alfalar hamile kalamıyordu ancak Alfa erkekler hem Beta kadınları hem de omegaları hamile bırakabiliyorlardı. Betalar daha az sinir bozucuydular.

Öyle olsa bile Chanyeol bazen sevimli omegalara—diz boyu etekleriyle ve bekar olduklarını, Alfa aradıklarını gösteren kalın kobalt mavisi bilek bantlarıyla güzel kızlara— göz kırpıyordu.

Asla Omega erkeklere bakmıyordu. Var olduklarından emin bile değildi.

Omega kızlarla da hiçbir şey yapmazdı. Ona göre oyuncaklardı sadece. Kızışmalarında arzulu ve karşı koyulmazken becerilmek ve sona erdiğinde—ilgi çekici olmayı ve doğurgan olmayı bıraktıklarında— geride bırakılmak için varlardı. Chanyeol daha önce bir Omega becermiş falan değildi—aslında kimseyi becermemişti. Tarafı olmayan birisinin seks yapması yasal değildi, kanunlar hâlâ çocuk olduklarını gösteriyordu.

Chanyeol omegalara karşı olan hor görmesini sürekli dile getiriyordu. Ağzına geleni söylüyordu; kaba Omega şakaları yapıyordu ve ne kadar beyinsiz ve sürtük olduklarından sık sık bahsediyordu. Bir sorun göremiyordu. Böyle düşünen tek kişi kendisi değildi sonuçta. Futbol takımının hepsi ona katılıyordu. Antrenmanlarının yarısını Omega peşinde koştukları için birbirlerini suçlayarak geçiriyorlardı.

Arkadaşları buna çok takıyor gibi değillerdi; Beta Byun Baekhyun ve henüz tarafı belli olmayan Kim Jongdae. Jongdae ve Chanyeol bebekliklerinden beri en yakın arkadaşlardı ve Chanyeol onu kardeşi gibi görüyordu. Jongdae için her şeyi yapardı. Baekhyun farklıydı.

Baekhyun ve Jongdae miniktiler. Chanyeol onları koruyacak bir alfaya ihtiyaçları olduğunu düşünüyordu. Okulda sorun yaşamamaları onun işiydi. İkisi de spora ilgi duymuyordu; hâlbuki Baekhyun dövüş sanatları yapıyordu ki bu da görüntüsüne hiç uymuyordu. Bu birliğin ikisini de—ya da kendini de—incitmediğinden emin olması gerektiğini hissediyordu. Onları seviyordu ve kendi imajının onlarınkiler yüzünden düşmesini istemiyordu. O yüzden koruma öncelikliydi.

Genelde Chanyeol şaka yaptığında umursamazlardı ve hatta katkı sağlarlardı. Baekhyun’un en sevdiği şakası: “Bir ampul değiştirmek için kaç omegaya ihtiyaç vardır? Bir tane ama ampulü çakabilmesi için bir alfanın ona sertçe çakması gerekir.” Jongdae bile omegaların her ay çektiği sıkıntılara önem vermeyerek, ucuz şakalar yapıyordu.

Ancak bir gün Chanyeol’ün sınıflarındaki bir Omega kıza—uzun saçlı tombul bir kıza— karşı her kızışmasındaki sıvısının bir çocuk havuzunu doldurmaya yeteceğine dair yaptığı yorumuyla Jongdae donup kaldı ve sonra ayağa kalkıp yıldırım gibi sınıftan çıktı.

Chanyeol ve Baekhyun şaşkınca birbirlerine baktılar.

“Niye sinirlendi şimdi bu?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Ben gidip öğreneyim.” Dedi.

Koridor insanlarla doluydu ve kalabalığın arasında Jongdae’yi bulmak kolay değildi ancak uzun olmanın avantajları vardı. Chanyeol arkadaşının diğer taraftaki lavaboya gittiğini görebilmişti ve Jongdae’ye ulaşabilmek için milleti iterek ilerliyordu.

Tuvaletin kapısı kilitliydi. Chanyeol bir kere çaldı. “Jongdae!” diye tısladı. İnsanların ona bakıp tuvaletin kapısına neden fısıldayarak konuştuklarını fark etmemesini umuyordu.

Bir saniye sonra kapı açıldı ve Jongdae, Chanyeol’ün girmesine izin verdi, sonra yeniden kilitledi. Chanyeol’e döndü ve suratına yumruk attı.

Chanyeol futbol toplarından ve sevgilisine uzun süre baktığını düşünen büyük çocuklardan gelen yumruklardan kaçmaya alışkındı ancak _Jongdae’nin_ kendisine vuracağını hiç beklemiyordu. Çenesiyle buluşarak onu geriletmişti.

Chanyeol’ün kusuru, saldırıya uğradığında, karşı atağa geçmekti ancak Jongdae iyice büzülmüş, kendini küçücük göstermeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Küçükken büyüklerin zorbalığına uğradıklarında yaptığı şeydi. Chanyeol arkasını döndü ve burnundan soluyarak kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

“Bu ne içindi şimdi?” Chanyeol sonunda sordu.

“Omega şakaları için.” Dedi Jongdae. “Artık katlanamıyorum.”

Chanyeol kaş çattı. “Daha önce bir sorunun yoktu.”

“Hayır.” Jongdae kabul etti ve sonra doğrularak pantolonunu sıyırdı, kalçasındaki hilali gösterdi. “Tarafımı buldum. Artık komik değil.”

“Neden?” Chanyeol, Jongdae’nin kimliğini gösteren işarete kaşlarını çatarak sordu.

“Çünkü…” Jongdae iç çekti. Chanyeol’ün kıt kafası onu yoruyordu. “ _Ben_ bir omegayım.”

Chanyeol bir süre ona bakakaldı. “Haydi ama Dae.” Dedi sonunda. “Hiç komik değil. İkimiz de senin seks manyağı özürlü olmadığını biliyoruz.”

Jongdae ona doğru atıldı ve Chanyeol’ün toplarına dizini geçirdi. Chanyeol önünü tutarak yere çöktü. “Yeterince komik oldu.” Jongdae ellerini kalçasına koyup konuşuyordu. “Omegaların hepsi ‘seks manyağı özürlü’ değillerdir ve aptal da değillerdir. Ayrıca _biz_ sürtük de değiliz.”

Chanyeol bir saniyeliğine Jongdae’nin yanında şaka yapmaması gerektiğini aklına not etmeyi düşünebilmişti. (Her zaman işe yaramıyordu.)

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Lisenin gurur duyduğu bir şey varsa o da herkes hakkında her şeyi bilmesiydi ve en önemlisi ise tabii ki herkesin tarafıydı.

Jongdae’nin Omega olduğunu herkesin öğrenmesi tam olarak bir gün sürmüştü—ki onların okulu için oldukça uzun bir süreydi.

Asıl sorunsa Jongdae’nin daha önce sekse ya da kiminle beraber olmak istediğine dair hiç fikir belirtmemesiydi ve bu da onu _tuhaf_ yapıyordu. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun, Jongdae’nin kendisine aseksüel dediğini biliyordu ve ikisi de tam olarak ne anlama geldiğini bilmemelerine rağmen insanları ona ittirmeyerek, ‘ışığı görmesine’ yardım etme niyetinde olmayarak bir şekilde saygı gösteriyorlardı. Eğer birisine ilgi gösterirse, kendisi zaman içinde yapardı. Artık reşitti.

Ancak sekse ilgi duymayan bir Omega lisedeki herkesi—mesela Chanyeol gibi omegaların seksi sevdiğini ve bağımlı olduğunu düşünenleri— şaşkına çeviriyordu. O yüzden Jongdae eski durumuna dönmüştü ve ilk yıllarındaki gibi kum torbası olmuştu—hem fiziksel hem de sözlü olarak.

Chanyeol, uzun boylu ve sadık Alfa arkadaş olarak görevini, Jongdae’yi korumak, onu zorbalarından saklamak ve takım arkadaşlarına hedeflerini başka yöne çevirmelerini söylemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

Karşılığında ona ültimatom vermişlerdi.

“Ya o doğal olmayan _şeyin_ yanında olursun ya da takımda kalırsın.” Kaptan, oldukça yapılı, Chanyeol’den bir baş daha uzun Alfa sunbae, söylemişti. “Bizi seçmezsen, _ondan_ daha iyi değilsindir. Sen takımımızın en gencisin ve yerin doldurulabilir—takımdaki yerini almak için seni öldürebilecek, hatta dahakötüsünü yapabilecek yüzlerce çocuk var.” Bakışlarını korkutucu bir şekilde Chanyeol’ün üzerinde gezdirmiş, onu titretmişti. “Sen daha iyisini bilirsin.”

Chanyeol sözlerinin altındaki tehdidi duyabiliyordu; Jongdae’yi seçerse sadece dayak yemeyecekti. Onun tarafı belli olana kadar bekleyebilirlerdi ancak onlara ihanet ettiği için ona mutlaka ödeteceklerdi.

Chanyeol, Jongdae’yi seviyordu, onu bir kardeş gibi seviyordu ama lisenin geri kalanını tekerlekli sandalyede bitirmek istemiyordu.

“Anlıyorum.” Chanyeol sessizce mırıldandı. Jongdae’yi ölümle işaretlemiş gibi hissediyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol elinden geldiğince Jongdae’den kaçıyordu. Onu tamamen görmezden gelmiyordu—ebeveynleri arkadaş olduğu için zordu—ve tabii ki zorbalıklara kendisi asla katılmıyordu. Uzakta duruyordu hep. Durduramayacağı için Jongdae’ye olanları görmeye dayanamıyordu.

Chanyeol duygularını söyleme konusunda iyi değildi. Onları her zaman gereksiz olarak görürdü; o büyük, güçlü bir alfaydı, zavallı bir _Omega_ değildi. Duygular _amcıklar_ içindi.

Yine de bazen Chanyeol antrenmandan sonra tüm yorgunluk ve korku ona çarparak kusuyordu. ‘O küçük ucubeyi seçmekle’ alakalı bir şey duymuştu. Jongdae’nin birisi tarafından yumruklanarak ya da tekmelenerek öldüğü kâbuslar görüyordu.

Chanyeol içten içe Jongdae için olan korkusunun futbol aşkını bastırdığının farkındaydı ama sonuçlarıyla yüzleşmek için çok korkuyordu.

Jongdae’ye Baekhyun üzerinden notlar göndermeye başladı. Takım arkadaşları Baekhyun’un varlığını bilmiyorlardı o yüzden Chanyeol’ün onunla konuşmama gibi bir yasağı yoktu.

Baekhyun’un kabullenmesi biraz zaman almıştı—Chanyeol’ün Jongdae’yi en çok ihtiyacı olduğu zamanda terk etmesini haksız buluyordu. Ama eninde sonunda Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün üzerindeki baskı ve stresi fark etmişti.

Jongdae daha çok bağışlayıcıydı. Chanyeol’ün karşısına geçip onu yumruklayabilirdi ancak kısa notlarında günlük zorbalığa uğrayan birisine göre çok anlayışlıydı.

“Sorun değil.” Jongdae ona notta yazmıştı. “Takımın yarısının iki hafta sonra gideceğini unutma.”

Bu hatırlatma onu yılsonuna kadar götürmüştü.

Yeni kaptan, Bang Cheolyeong, Chanyeol’ün on altıncı doğum gününden öncesi final haftasında seçilmişti. Chanyeol’ün onun bir Omega kıza platonik aşık olduğunu ve omegalara zorbalık etmeye asla katılmadığını bildiği genç bir alfaydı. Onun etrafında bir Omega şakası yapmak çeneye yumruk yemek demekti. Dünyaya bakış açısından ziyade olağanüstü futbol becerileri sayesinde kaptan olmuştu. Ancak Chanyeol onun emri altında rahatlıyordu çünkü Jongdae’yle yeniden arkadaş olabileceğini biliyordu. Aslında eskisi gibi kolayca Jongdae’nin hayatına girmişti.

Maalesef konuşmayı kestiklerinden beri Jongdae’nin hayatındaki çoğu şeyi kaçırmıştı.

Zitao’yu kaçırmıştı.

Huang Zitao onlardan küçük, Çinli bir betaydı ve ailesi taşındığı için Kore’ye gelmişti. Ailesi, onlar da betaydı, hükümet için çalışıyordu ve Kore-Çin ilişkilerini düzeltmek için gönderilmişlerdi. O ve Jongdae hemen anlaşmışlardı—her şekilde hem de. Jongdae ona abayı yakmıştı resmen. Chanyeol’ün olmasını hiç düşünmediği bir şeydi.

Sonra Jongdae ona hilalinin değiştiğini göstermişti—koyu bir ben hilali dolunaya döndürmüştü. Chanyeol şok olmuş ve dumura uğramıştı.

“Kızışmamda bana yardım ediyordu.” Jongdae kızarırken sessizce mırıldanmıştı. Chanyeol anlıyordu; daha önce hiç seks hakkında konuşmamış değillerdi. Jongdae’nin seviştiğini bilmek, çok ilgilenmediğini söylemesine rağmen, nedense tuhaftı. Araçlar amaçlar içindir gibiydi. “Korkunç ve acı vericiydi. Beni düğümleyemediği için kızışmam hızla bitmedi. Ama evet, _oldu_ işte. O benim eşim Chanyeol. Benim. Mümkün olduğunu bilmiyordum bile.”

Betalar ve omegaların çiftleşmelerine izin verilmezdi. Çiftleşmiş bir çiftten döllerini çoğalmaları beklenirdi ve sadece alfalar omegaları hamile bırakabiliyordu. Zitao ve Jongdae’nin asla biyolojik çocukları olmayacaktı o yüzden eş olmaları mantıksızdı. Ama onlar—sembol asla yalan söylemezdi.

Chanyeol muhteşem olduğunu düşünüyordu ve sonra neden yumuşadığını merak etmeye başladı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Yıl hızlı bir flu içinde geçiyordu—arkadaşlarının ve sınıf arkadaşlarının kız arkadaş ve erkek arkadaş edinmelerini, çiftleşmelerini ve arkadaşlarını kaybetmeyi izlemişti. Muhteşem futbol oynuyordu, golleri çakıyor ve Cheolyong’un sevinçten uçup Chanyeol’ü bebek gibi sallamasına neden oluyordu. Bazı önemli sınavlardan geçmişti (ve kalmıştı.) Ve hâlâ bir çocuktu.

Chanyeol’un doğum günü kasım ayının sonuna doğruydu ve hâlâ tarafına dair bir işaret yoktu. Jongdae, Zitao ve Baekhyun’la beraber doğum gününü kutladı ve ona her şeyin iyi olacağını söylediler. Yakında öğrenecekti.

 _‘Yakında’_ doğum gününden üç gün sonrasına bir Cuma gününe denk gelmişti. Sabah uyandığında sol kalçasında hilalini bulmuştu.

Resmen mutluluktan çığlıklar atmıştı. Annesi odasına koşarak geldiğinde ve onu sadece baksırıyla bulduğunda bunu umursamamıştı bile ve baksırını hilalini gösterecek kadar indirmişti. Birkaç tane benden oluşuyordu ve çok güzeldi. Chanyeol için her şey demekti.

Chanyeol’ün annesi işini ve okulunu arayarak durumu açıklamış, oğlunu test için hastaneye götüreceğini söylemişti.

Giyindi ve Yoora ona sertçe bakana kadar dizini masaya vurarak gergince kahvaltısını etti. Yoora başını koluna yaslayarak yaprak yeşili bandını gösteriyordu—bekar olduğu anlamına geliyordu. Artık reşit olduğu için ablasının Alfa feromonlarını hissedebiliyordu. Ona sorgusuz sualsiz itaat etme dürtüsünü de hissediyordu. Dizi anında durmuştu.

“Harika.” Yoora sırıtarak söyledi. Babası ona avantajına kullanmamasını söylediğinde ablası Alfa feromonlarını kontrol altına aldı.

Ancak bu onu sakinleştirmemişti. Çok uzun zamandır bu günü bekliyordu. Doktorun tarafının ‘Alfasın,’ dediğini duymak istiyordu böylece hayatına devam edebilirdi. Nasıl olduğunu anlamak için omegaları becerirdi, kendine çıkacak sevimli bir Beta kız bulurdu ve hayatına devam ederdi. Eşini erken bulacağına emindi. Çoğu kişi erken buluyordu ve eşi muhtemelen çok güzel olacaktı. Sevimli bebekleri olurdu.

Hastaneye gidiş ve doktorun çağırmasından önce yaklaşık otuz dakikalık bekleyiş hayatının en uzun saati olmuştu. Özellikle de Yoora’nın muhtemelen Alfa olmayacağına ve boşuna heyecanlandığına dair yorumlarıyla. Dikkatini sevimli çocuklar çekmediği sürece ona takılmıştı.

Adı çağrıldığında ailesine sırıttı ve taraf doktorunun odasına sekerek gitti.

Sistem basitti; kan testi yapılacaktı, aynı kan gruplarını öğrendiklerinde yaptıkları gibiydi. Chanyeol iğne koluna girerken irkilmedi.

Kan kişinin tarafını öğrenmek için garip kimyasallar ve Chanyeol’ün anlayamadığı bilimle test ediliyordu. Sadece beş dakika sürüyordu bu yüzden Dr. Lee testin bittiğini belirten zil çalana kadar onunla sohbet etmişti.

Dr. Lee ekrandan sonuçları açtı. Chanyeol oturduğu yerden tuhaf kelimeleri, çizgileri ve sembolleri görebiliyordu. Onun için anlamsız görünenler doktora anlamlı görünecek ki başını sallamıştı.

“Tebrikler!” Dr. Lee hazırlandığı belli tonda söyledi. “Omegasınız.”

Chanyeol neredeyse duymamıştı kelimeyi ve gerçeklik üzerine çöktüğünde kalbi durmuştu resmen. “Bekleyin,” nefes alabildiğinde konuştu. “Sanırım hayal görüyorum. Ne dediniz?”

“Omegasınız.” Doktor sabırla gülümseyerek tekrarladı.

Chanyeol öfkeliydi, çok öfkeliydi; Dr. Lee’ye, hain bedenine ve ona Alfa, özel, güçlü ve lider olacağını düşündüren herkese. Ancak doktora bir şeyler atmak ya da odayı dağıtmak yerine ağlamaya başlamıştı Chanyeol. Seslice, hıçkıra hıçkıra ve çocuk gibi. Neden ağladığını bilmiyordu; korku, ıstırap, kimlik kaybı, nefret ettiği ve uzun süredir dalga geçtiği kişi olma? Çok uzun zamandır Alfa olacağını hayal ettiği için olmayabileceğini hiç düşünmemişti. _Omega_ olmayı hayal bile edemiyordu.

“Sorun değil.” Dedi Dr. Lee.

“Acaba hata yapmış olabilir misiniz?” Chanyeol hıçkırıkları arasında sordu.

“Gel buraya.” Dr. Lee söyleyince Chanyeol yanına oturdu ve doktor bilgisayar ekranını gösterdi. Sonuç listesinin farklı yerlerini göstererek ne anlama geldiklerini açıkladı. Chanyeol çoğunu anlamamıştı ama doktorun sesi oldukça ikna ediciydi. Sonuçta Chanyeol’ü tanımıyordu ve bu ilginç bir vakaydı. Ne konuştuğunu iyi biliyordu. “Kesinlikle bir omegasın.” Açıkladıktan sonra söyledi. “Tarafının seviyesi oldukça yüksek. Tarafın bu kadar geç geliştiği için bedeninin alışmaya çalışacağını beklemiştim. Mümkün olan en kolay şekilde bedenin Omega olmaya alışacak ve döllerinin hepsi kolaylaşacak.”

Chanyeol satır aralarını okuyabilmişti; bedeninin bu kadar uzun sürede gelişmesi sağlıklı bebekler—hem de bir sürü— taşıyabilmesi için kendisini hazırlamasından dolayıydı. Yüzünü ellerine gömdü. Kusacak gibiydi.

“Omega hayatı senin için zor olabilir.” Dedi Dr. Lee. “Özellikle de toplumun alıştığı normal Omega imajına uymadığın için. Zorluk yaşarsan bir Omega uzmanına danışmanı tavsiye ederim.”

“Nasıl olacak?” Chanyeol yavaşça sordu. Kendi kulaklarına bile sesi tünelden çıkıyormuş gibi geliyordu.

Dr. Lee’nin açıklaması Chanyeol’ün az bildiği şeylerdendi. Her ay birkaç günlük kızışma yaşayacaktı, sonuçlarındaki doğurganlık oranına bakılırsa muhtemelen dört gün olacaktı. Seks yapmanın en güvenli olduğu kişiler diğer omegalardı ancak betalar da bir seviyede güvenlilerdi. Eğer bir alfayla seks yaparsa, ilk seferinde hamile kalabilirdi. O yüzden bir alfanın onu düğümlemesini istiyorsa doğum kontrol hapları kullansa iyi olurdu. (Chanyeol erkeklerin nasıl doğum yaptığını sorunca, doktor ona en belirsiz ve korkunç yanıtı vermişti: “Zamanı gelince öğrenirsin.”) Kokusunu ve Omega feromonlarını bastırmak, kızışmalarının daha az belirgin, acılı ve sıkıntılı olmasını sağlamak için bastırıcıları kullanabileceği söylenmişti.

 _Belirgin_ derken ne demek istediğini sorduğunda açıklamıştı doktor. “Bir Alfa, bir omeganın ne zaman kızışmaya gireceğini ya da girdiğini anlayabilir. Ama betalar anlayamaz. Toplum içine çıktıysan ve kimsenin Omega olduğunu, kızışmaya gireceğini anlamasını istemiyorsan bastırıcıları kullanmalısın. Ki bunlar seni alfaların istenmeyen yaklaşımlarından koruyacaktır. Bastırıcılar kızışmalarını engellemezler ya da kızışmaya girdiğinde feromonlarını bloke etmezler ama senin için daha başa çıkılabilir yaparlar.” Tabloya baktıktan sonra Chanyeol’e döndü. “İlk kızışmanı bu hafta sonu yaşayacaksın. Tarafını öğrendikten sonraki ilk kızışman olacak ancak sonradan rutine girecek. Aralık’ta bir tane daha yaşayabilirsin ve sonra her ay olacak. Kızışman asla erken tetiklenmez, bu yüzden her zaman tam vaktinde gelecektir. Çiftleştiğinde bile. Bir alfanın yardımıyla kızışman kısalabilir, hatta bir güne inebilir. Kızışmanı yaşamayacağın tek zaman hamile olduğun zaman olacak.”

Chanyeol dudaklarını ısırdı ve kendini toparlamayı başardı. “Bastırıcıları şimdi alabilir miyim?” sessizce sordu.

“Buna karar vermeden önce ilk kızışmanı yaşamanı öneririm.” Dedi Dr. Lee. “Onları kızışmanı yaşamadan alman döngünü bozar.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Tamam.” Zayıfça mırıldandı, tamam değildi aslında. Bir daha tamam olacağını sanmıyordu.

Doktor tarafının sonuçlarını çıkarttı ve Omega uzmanının kartıyla ona verdi. Kendini Omega gibi hissetmeyen omegalar konusunda uzman birisiydi. “Ona görünmelisin kesinlikle.” Dedi. “Kızışmandan sonra hâlâ bastırıcıları istiyor olursan, bittiğinde buraya gel, sana reçete yazarız.”

Ve böylece Chanyeol ofisten çıktı; hâlâ titriyordu, üzgündü ve her şeyin önemlisi _öfkeden kuduruyordu._ Sonuçlarını göğsüne bastırdı ve dışarı çıktı.

“Oh!” annesi onu görür görmez ayağa kalktı. “Ee, neymişsin?”

Yoora ona tek bir bakışla—titreyen bedenine ve gözyaşlarının kuruduğu yanaklarıyla—anlamıştı. “Alfa değil.” Kendinden emin bir şekilde söyledi. “Biliyordum.”

Chanyeol yumruğunu sıktı ve ona hastanede saldırmamaya çalıştı. Uygun olmazdı.

“Aman bu kadar üzülme.” Dedi annesi. Yavaşça arabaya doğru gidiyorlardı. “Alfa olmamanda utanılacak bir şey yok. Babam ve ben seni aynı seveceğiz, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’ün gözleri yeniden yaşardı ve gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışırken burnunu çekti. Hayatın kendisine bu kadar acımasız olmasına ve onu gerçekten _tanımlayan_ tek şeyi elinden almasına karşı öfkesine tutunmaya çalışıyordu. Annesi ciddiydi ama tek düşündüğü ne kadar çok _ihanete uğradığıydı._

“Beta mısın o zaman?” Yoora arabaya binerken sordu. Chanyeol’ün öne oturmasına izin vermişti—oldukça cömert bir hareketti. Öne binmek için genelde onu yolundan iterdi. Ne kadar üzgün olduğunu görebiliyor olmalıydı ve _umursuyordu._ Hiç alışıldık değildi.

Cevap vermedi, arabaya binip başını cama yasladı.

“Olamaz!” Yoora bağırdı. Chanyeol’e uzanarak sonuçları elinden çekip aldı ve kartın yere düşmesine neden oldu. Öfkesi körüklenirken kartı ellemedi. Elleri sımsıkı yumruk olmuştu.

“Aman tanrım!” Yoora çığlık attı.

“Sakinleş Yoora.” Annesi sakince konuştu. Çoğu şeyi sakince yapardı. Chanyeol onun feromonlarını hissedebilmeyi dilerdi çünkü şu anda sakinleşmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

“Anne, o bir _Omega.”_ Dedi Yoora.

Annesi biraz şaşırmış görünüyordu ama bir şey demedi. Aslında hiçbir şey demeden başını sallayıp araba kullanmaya devam etti.

“Bu delilik! Omegalardan nefret eden çocuk Omega olmuş.” Yoora homurdandı.

“Yeter, Yoora.” Dedi annesi ve gözlerini yoldan ayırmadan uzanarak Chanyeol’ün dizini sıktırdı.

Chanyeol sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu ama tek duyabildiği ablasının kahkahalarıyken bu oldukça zordu ve sonunda başarısız oldu. Arkasını döndü ve uzanarak ablasının saçlarını yakaladı. Feromonlarını üzerinde kullanıp sakinleştiremeden önce asıldı.

“Chanyeol!” annesi bağırdı ve bir elini direksiyondan çekerek oğlunu geri çekti. Chanyeol, Yoora’nın hâlâ kafasını ovduğunu ve saçlarını düzelttiğini görebiliyordu.

“O başlattı.” Kollarını kavuşturarak söyledi.

“Ve ben de sonlandırıyorum.” Annesi sakince söyledi. “Eve gidene kadar tek kelime duymayacağım. İlk konuşan tatlı hakkını kaybeder.”

Chanyeol hemen sözlerini yuttu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Sonraki durakları Nüfus Müdürlüğü’ne giderek Chanyeol’ün sicilini güncellediler ve yeni bir kimlik kartıyla iki bilek bandı aldılar. Birisi mavi, diğeri beyazdı. Eşi tarafından mühürlendiğinde ya da hayat eşini seçtiğinde kullanacaktı beyazı. Chanyeol şaşkındı; herkesin eşinin sistemde kayıtlı olduğunu ve herkesin sonunda eşleriyle tanıştığını sanıyordu. Çoğu kendi eşlerini erken yaşlarda buluyordu. Bazen insanların eşlerini _bulamadıklarını_ ve çiftleşmemiş sevgililerin hayat boyu beraber kalma kararı verdiklerini fark etmemişti. İki kişi eşlerini aramayı bırakıyorlar ve hayat eşi olarak kalmaya karar verebiliyorlardı.

Formu doldururken, kalabalık odada dikilirken her şey gerçek geliyordu. Buydu artık, değiştirilemezdi ve kabullenmek zorundaydı; o bir omegaydı. Chanyeol bilek bandını bileğine takarken yutkundu. Mavi renk siyah kapüşonlusunda parlıyordu. Yeşil olmasını hatta eflatun olmasını bekliyordu. Maviyi değil. Bunu hiç beklemiyordu.

Chanyeol kimlik kartına bakarak arabaya gidiyordu. Kan grubunun—ki /A/ idi— yanında /O/ yazıyordu. Tüm kalbiyle harflerin tam tersinde olmasını dilerdi.

Eve vardıklarında Chanyeol doğrudan odasına gitti. Bilek bandını çıkardı ve köşeye fırlatarak yatağa kendini bıraktı. Örtülerin altına sokularak huzursuz bir uykuya daldı. Akşam yemeğine kadar uyumasına izin verilmişti, sonra sendeleyerek mutfağa gitti.

Chanyeol babası tarafını sorduğunda hâlâ rüyada gibiydi.

“Omega.” Yoora, Chanyeol’den önce araya girdi. “Çok komik.”

“Omega olmanın neresi komik?” babası sordu. “Çok önemli bir rol.” Chanyeol’e sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Ben sadece…” Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Kızlardan hoşlanıyorum?” dedi.

“Ama kadın Alfa—erkek Omega ilişkileri oldukça başarılı olabiliyor.” Annesi cevapladı. “Kuzenin Amber’e baksana.”

Amber Liu, Chanyeol’ün gerçek kuzeni değildi. Annesinin en yakın arkadaşının kızıydı o yüzden kuzeni sayılırdı. İradeli ve inatçıydı. Gülmeyi ve saçlarını savurmayı seviyordu. İnsanların hayatı çok ciddiye almamalarını düşünüyordu.

Eşi ondan büyük, Henry Lau adında bir omegaydı ve ilişkileri ilginçti ama sevgi dolulardı. Üniversite bittikten sonra bebek sahibi olmayı planlıyorlardı. Chanyeol öyle bir ilişki istediğinden emin değildi. Ne istediğini bile bilmiyordu. Her zaman yanında güzel, gülümseyen bir Beta hayal ediyordu. Jongdae gibi eşi muhtemelen bir Beta olacaktı ama bu istatistiksel olarak pek mümkün değildi.

“Bunu görmek için her türlü iddiaya girerim.” Dedi Yoora. Omega olduğunu öğrenmeden önce olsa ona tekme atardı ama şu anda feromonları onun üzerinde işe yarıyordu. Ablasının feromonları yüzünden sandalyesinde hareket edemeyerek sıkışıp kalmıştı. “Seni hizaya sokacak bir alfayla mükemmel uyumlu olursun bence.”

“Yoora.” Annesi uyardı.

Tarafı sorgulanmaya başlamadan önce Chanyeol yemeğinin yarısını yiyebilmişti ve şimdi iştahı kaçmıştı. İzin isteyerek Yoora’ya tehdit savurdu ve Yoora onu salıverdikten sonra annesi peşinden odasına kadar geldi.

“İyi misin?” nazikçe sordu.

Chanyeol başın iki yana salladı. “Bunu hiç beklemiyordum.” Dedi.

“Her şey iyi olacak bebeğim.” Annesi ona dokunmak için uzandığında irkilince elini geri çekti. “Alışacaksın, Chanyeol.” Nazikçe söyledi.

“Kızışmalara nasıl alışacağım?” diye sordu. “Omega olmanın getirdiği toplum baskısına?”

Omuz silkti. “Bunların cevabı bende olmadığı için üzgünüm ama beraber atlatacağız. İlk kızışmanın ne zaman olacağını biliyor musun?”

“Doktor bu hafta sonu olacağını söyledi.” Bakışlarını kaçırarak cevapladı. Annesinin gözlerindeki _acımayı,_ sevgiyi görmeye dayanamıyordu. Şu anda olmazdı. “Ne zaman başlayacağını bilmiyorum.”

Annesinin başını salladığını gördü. “Tamam. Senin için alfaları evden kovacağım ve sana istediğin alanı vereceğim. Her şey iyi olacak. Ben yanında olacağım.”

Chanyeol annesine teşekkür etti ve kızışmasının başlamasıyla, ne yapacağını bilememesiyle dolu endişelerle yatağına girdi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Annesiyle yediği öğlen yemeği zamanına kadar başlamamıştı. Ablası bir arkadaşının evinde kalıyordu ve babasının nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Kızışmasının nasıl başladığını tanımlayacak şeyse gerçekten kötü bir ateş patlaması olabilirdi. Tek istediği kıyafetlerini parçalayıp soğuk suya yatmaktı. Ama daha kötüsü vardı çünkü sertleşmiş ve ıslanmıştı. Çok ıslaktı. Bedeni düğüm için hevesle ıslanıyordu. Titredi.

Bu, bedeninin ona bir Omega olduğunu, hiçbir şeyin bunu değiştiremeyeceğini söyleme şekliydi.

Chanyeol neden olduğunu söylemeden izin istedi ama annesinin pantolonunu ıslatmamak için tuhaf yürüyüşünden anladığına emindi.

Yatak odasının kapısını kilitledi ve yatağa bir havlu serdi. Kıyafetlerini çıkardıktan sonra havlunun üzerine uzandı.

Islaklığı görmezden gelerek ereksiyonunu okşamaya başladı. Şu ana kadar hoşlandığı tüm güzel kızları, güzel Beta ünlüleri düşünmeye başladı. İlk, ikinci ve üçüncü seferde bu şekilde boşalmıştı. Ondan sonra biraz rahatladığı için bedeni birkaç saat uyumasına izin vermişti ancak akşam beş gibi penisi kaya kadar sert halde uyanmıştı. Aynı süreci tekrar yaşamıştı.

Hafta sonunu böyle geçirmişti; pazartesi dahil üç gün boyunca—okula gidememişti—yarı uyanık, yarı sert haldeydi. En azından Chanyeol’ün deneyimlediği eğlenceli bir şeydi ancak düğümleri düşünmeyi reddetmişti. Bu kadar yakın zamanda çökemezdi o yüzden düşünmeyecekti.

Kızışması durulduğunda, pazartesi gecesi, Chanyeol doktoruna gidip bastırıcı reçetesi yazdırdı ve bir sorunu hallettiğinde rahatlamayla iç çekti.

Sonraki sorunu ise arkadaşlarına ne söyleyeceğini bulmaktı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Çok meraklı arkadaşları vardı.

“Ee,” Jongin Salı sabahı karşısına dikildi. “Dün neden yoktun?”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. “Burnunu fazla sokmuyor musun?! Haberin olsun, karnım ağrıyordu.” Dedi. “Oldu işte. Yoora noona yemek yapmıştı.”

Yoora yemek yapmıştı, o yüzden tam yalan sayılmazdı. Bibimbaptı ve lezzetliydi. Bunu bilmelerine gerek yoktu.

Jongdae hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibiydi. Chanyeol ne duymayı beklediğini merak ediyordu.

“Ee, nesin o zaman?” Zitao sordu. “Cuma günü tarafını öğrendiğini duyduk.”

Chanyeol bunu düşünmüştü. Arkadaşlarına yalan söylemek tuhaf olsa da onlara Omega olduğunu söyleyemezdi. Günlük olarak alay ettiği sürtük omegalar birliğine katıldığını anladıklarındaki neşelerine katlanamazdı. Alaycı kahkahalarına ve bedeninin bir sürü çocuk taşıyabilecek kadar doğurgan olduğunu anladıklarındaki utanca katlanamazdı. Aşağılanmış hissederdi. O yüzden yalan söylemeye karar verdi.

Alfa gibi davranmanın çok zor olacağına karar vermişti zaten. Alfalar omegalar gibi bastırıcılar alabilse de, değilken Alfa gibi davranmak çok zor olurdu. Hepsinin yüzünde belirgin ifadeleri ve kızışmaya girmiş omegayı çabucak algılama yatkınlıkları oluyordu. Ayrıca kimseyi düğümleyemeyecekti ve bu büyük bir sorundu.

Ancak Beta gibi davranmak çok zor olmamalıydı. Nüfusun çoğu zaten betaydı ve hepsi farklıydılar. Betaların feromonları yoktu o yüzden Chanyeol’ün eksikliği şüpheli karşılanmazdı.

“Alfa değilim.” Omuz silkti. “Sanırım çok şey beklemişim.”

“Betasın o zaman? Yazık olmuş.” Dedi Baekhyun. “Alfa olmak istediğini biliyordum. Ama sorun değil, bizim gibi iyi yoldaşların var.” Kollarını Zitao ve Chanyeol’ün omuzlarına attı.

Jongdae kaşlarını çattı. “Sanırım tek Beta olmayan benim.” İç çekti. “Her zaman böyle olacak. Ben her zaman tuhaf olan olacağım. Neden farklı olamıyor?” kendi kendine mırıldandı.

Chanyeol ani bir suçluluk duygusu hissetti ancak itiraf etme cesareti bulamadan hemen geçti.

Ve böyle oldu: Park Chanyeol, okuldakilere göre, betaydı.

Çok yakında oldukça revaçta olacak bir Beta.

Chanyeol çekiciydi ve her zaman o bakmazken kızların kendisine baktığını biliyordu ancak aslında hiçbirini fark etmemişti çünkü çoğu Omega kızlardı. Ancak artık reşit olduğuna ve tarafı belli olduğuna göre arzulanabilirdi.

Tarafını bulduktan sonra çok geçmeden kendinden büyük, uzun, kahverengi saçlı, büyük gözlü ve gamzeleri olan güzel bir kız ona açılıp kızışmasında yardım etmesini istemişti.

Okullarındaki politikaya göre kızışmalarına yakın olan omegaların peşine düşen alfalar cinsel tacize çok yakın olduğu için hoş karşılanmıyordu. Bu yüzden birçok Omega kızışmaları yaklaştığında yataklarına istediklerini davet edebiliyorlardı.

Omegaların birbirleriyle çiftleşmesinde bir tehlike yoktu ve düğüm peşinde olmadığı için Chanyeol de kabul etmişti.

Adı Bae Woohee idi, toplarına kadar kızın sıcaklığına gömülmeden kısa süre önce öğrenmişti. Bakir olmasına rağmen hızlı öğrenmişti ve kızın neyi sevdiğini—onu arkadan resmen _kaya gibi delerken_ klitorisine parmaklarını bastırmasını sevdiğini— hemen bulmuştu. Yer değiştirdiklerinde, kız üzerine çıktığında, onu sürerken mükemmel göğüsleri zıplıyordu.

Chanyeol seksi sevdiğini fark etmişti. Kızın boşalırken etrafında nabız gibi atması hissini sevmişti. Kızın saçlarını asılmasını ve öpüşmesini sevmişti. Penisinin üzerindeki dilin ıslaklığını sevmişti. Yıllarca arkadaşlarının yaratıcı seks hikâyelerini dinledikten ve Elizabeth takıldıktan sonra güzel bir kızın onu boşaltmasını sevmişti.

Ve Woo…hwa mıydı? Young? Jin? Ri? Hee? .. _.Memeler_ insanlara onu düğümlememiş olmasına rağmen Chanyeol’ün kızışmasını iki güne indirdiğini anlatmaktan hiç utanmamıştı.

Bir hafta sonra ikinci teklifini almıştı; on altı yaşındaki, soluk tenli, uzun siyah saçlı ve geniş gülümsemeli Kim Bilmem-Ne (Dahee? Dari? Dayoung? Dasom? _Gülümseyen Surat_ ) yardımını isterken utangaç ve gergindi. Daha sonra yatak odasının duvarında onu sertçe ve hızlıca becermişti. Ve dördüncü yakıcı orgazmını yaşarken kız sırtına tırnaklarını geçirerek ona sıkıca tutunmuştu. Chanyeol buna bayılmıştı.

Böylece bu okul yılının son birkaç ayında ve Chanyeol’ün son yılında düzenli bir olay haline geldi. Her tür Omega kız gelip ondan yardım istemişti; bazen yalnızca bir kez, bazen de defalarca. Bazen Beta kızlar bile bu ününü merak ederlerdi. Islak Omega kızlar kadar değillerdi ama seks seksti ve Chanyeol çok geçmeden bir kızı daha iyi orgazma ulaştıracak şeylerde mükemmelleşmeye başlamıştı. Bir kız kızışmadayken mükemmel bir bilgi kazanıyordu. O hâlâ sert bir haldeyken bir kızı zirveye ulaştıracak farklı pozisyonları, açıları ve her şeyi hızlıca öğrenmişti. Böylece ikinci, üçüncü ve dördüncü rauntlarında boşalmadan ve eğlencelerini mahvetmeden yardım edebiliyordu.

Ancak her ay, perde arkasında, genelde hafta sonuna denk gelen üç ya da dört gün Chanyeol, Memeler, Gülümseyen Surat, Gözler(kızın gözleri gördüğü en güzel gözlerdi), Bacaklar(Chanyeol’ün bir kızda gördüğü en kalın baldırlara sahipti çünkü kız bir dansçıydı ve Chanyeol bunu çok _seksi_ bulmuştu) ve yardım ettiği tüm kızların yaşadıklarını yaşıyordu. Bedeni sıcak, kalın ve sert bir şeyle doldurulmak için çığlıklar atıyordu. Gözlerini kapatıp kendisine yasakladığı dürtüyle savaşıyordu. Orasına hiç dokunmuyordu. Bir düğüm hayal ederek kendini parmaklamıyordu ve genişletmiyordu. Belki de yapsa daha kolay olacaktı. Doğanın onun için hazırladığını kabullense daha kolay olacaktı. Ama reddediyordu. Kendisine teslim olmayacağını söylüyordu.

Son senesindeyken bir kız arkadaş(ilkti) edinerek dikkatini dağıtmaya çalıştı. Ondan iki yaş büyük güzel bir betaydı. Adı Song Joohee’ydi ve mükemmel betanın beden bulmuş haliydi; güzeldi, uzun kahverengi saçlı ve açık tenliydi, seksiydi, mükemmel bir S-hattı ve onu istediği zaman sertleştirecek yatak odası bakışları vardı. Fantastik bir kişiliği de vardı; arkadaş canlısı ve kibardı ama aynı zamanda yaramaz ve güçlüydü. İnanılmaz derecede zekiydi. Ne istediğini ve nasıl elde edeceğini biliyordu—ki bu yüzden S Üniversitesi’nde Hukuk okuyordu. Chanyeol kendilerinin karşılaştığı en çekici çift olduklarını düşünüyordu.

Ama çok uzun sürmemişti. İlişkileri doğmuş, yeşermiş ve iki ay içinde—Joohee onu görmek yerine ders çalışmanın daha önemli olduğunu gösterdiğinde— ölmüştü. Chanyeol dile getirmiyordu ama aslında buna memnun olmuştu. Kızın bir şeylerden şüphelenmeye başladığına emindi. Bir gün kızışması beklediğinden erken geldiğinde az daha yakalanacaktı. Betaların feromonları sezememelerine hiç bu kadar minnettar olmamıştı.

Arkadaşları sırtını sıvazlayıp eş olmamalarının, beraber olamayacaklarının—çünkü beraber mükemmel bebekler yapabilirlerdi— çok yazık olduğunu söylemişlerdi. Chanyeol gülüp geçti ama içten içe Omega erkeklerin Beta kadınları hamile bırakıp bırakmayacağını merak ediyordu. Nedense mümkün olmadığını düşünüyordu ancak araştırmaya değerdi.

Cevabı daha sonra Naver aramasında bulmuştu; hayır, bırakamıyorlardı. Çok yazık.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Zor bir hafta olmuştu. Makaleleri, sınavları ve kızışmasında ondan yardım isteyen bir omeganın stresi üzerine binmişti. Maalesef kızın kızışması onunki gibi hafta sonuydu o yüzden ona neden yardım edemeyeceğine dair bahane uydurmak zorunda kalmıştı. Ancak kız bunu kişiliğine karşı hakaret olarak algılamıştı ve Chanyeol yerine yardım edecek birisi bulana kadar ona suçlamalarda bulunmuştu.

Chanyeol’ün tek istediği yatağına sokulmaktı ancak örtülerin altına girdiğinde sert ve rahatsız edici cisimle karşılaşmıştı.

Altından çıkardığında üzerinde kalp ve ablasının el yazısıyla yazılmış not olan paketlenmiş bir kutu olduğunu gördü.

Kutuyu kenara fırlatıp şekerlemesinden sonra açmayı düşündü ancak bir şey onu açması için dürtmüştü. Paketi yırttı ve içindekini gördüğünde korkuyla çığlık atacaktı az daha. Yataktan uzaklaştı.

Yoora ona seks oyuncağı almıştı.

Bir düğümün benzeri olan özel bir vibratör çeşidiydi. Chanyeol düğümlenmeyle çok ilgilenseydi (ki ilgilenmiyordu çünkü o düzdü) gerçeğini alamayacak kadar aşırı _düz_ (aka: zavallı) olduğu için yapay düğümle mutlu, hatta heyecanlı olabilirdi. _Düz_ olduğunuzda gerçekten düğümlenmeniz zordu. Alfa kadınların penisleri olmasına rağmen Chanyeol hiç ilgilenmiyordu.

O yüzden parmak uçlarıyla hediyeyi aldı ve dolabına tıktı. Sonra yatağına geri dönerek uyuyakaldı; _kesinlikle_ düğümlendiğini falan görmemişti rüyasında!

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol koç onu ofisine çağırdığında şaşırmamalıydı ama şaşırmıştı nedense.

“Chanyeol.” Koç oturmasını gösterdikten sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Seni buraya neden çağırdığımı anlamışsındır.”

Chanyeol ellerine baktı. Çok rahatsız edici hissediyordu. “Hayır, efendim.” Dedi.

Koç iç çekti. “Bir sürü antrenman kaçırdın.”

Chanyeol anlamıştı.

Yanılmıyordu. Chanyeol bir sürü antrenman kaçırmıştı ama Cheolyong’un yerine gelen kaptan Bang Minsoo çoğunu sorun etmemişti. Chanyeol’ün oldukça iyi bir kadın avcısı imajı vardı ve kendi kızışmalarında bunu avantajına kullanıyordu.

“Çok… _Heyecan verici_ bir özel hayatın olduğunu anlıyorum.” Koç dikkatle devam ediyordu. “Ama cumartesi günü antrenmana gelmediğinde sınıra ulaştın. Takımdan uzaklaştırıldığını anlamalısın.”

Bu cumartesi – _tabii ki_ —Chanyeol’ün kızışmasının ikinci günüydü ve gelebilmesine imkân yoktu. Kızışmasını durdurmasına imkân yoktu.

“Özür dilerim.” dedi Chanyeol. Karşı çıkmak istiyordu ama nasıl çıkabilirdi? Bu imajı kendisi yaratmıştı; kızları becermek için antrenmanları atlayan kadın avcısı. Her ay bir antrenman kaçırsaydı bundan yırtabilirdi ama çok uzun zamandır kaçırıyordu.

Omegalar futbol takımına alınmazdı. Chanyeol genel önyargının yerine nedeninin bu olduğunu biliyordu.

“Gelebilmemin imkânı yoktu.” Dedi Chanyeol.

Koç kaşlarını çattı, ifadesi sertti ve başını salladı. “Oyunun için teşekkürler, Chanyeol.” Dedi. “İyi bir takım üyesiydin. Belki üniversite takımında oynayabilirsin. Lütfen olabildiğince çabuk eşyalarını geri ver.”

Chanyeol ona teşekkür etti ve ayrıldı.

O akşam spor eşyalarını son kez çamaşır makinesine attı ve artık ne yapacağını bilemeyerek makinenin dönmesini izledi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Kimse söylediğinin aksi (kaçırdığı günler düşünülürse) olduğunu fark etmeden o yılın bir kısmını geçirmişti—ta ki Kim Junmyeon okullarına gelene kadar.

Kim Junmyeon (muhteşem) genç bir aktördü—minikti, koyu kahve saçları, sevimli bir gülümsemesi ve harika bir giyim zevki vardı—ve parlak gülümsemesi, sahne dışındaki kibarlığıyla ünlenmişti. Çok hoş bir sesi vardı—farklı dizi ve filmler için birçok OST seslendirmişti. Chanyeol, Junmyeon’un OST’larını çok sevdiğini kabul etmeliydi. Ama hayranı değildi. Gerçekten.

Junmyeon aynı zamanda Chanyeol’ün sanat okulunun eski bir öğrencisiydi. Oyunculuk için başka bir koleje geçiş yapsa ve Chanyeol onunla hiç karşılaşmasa da kimsenin tarafının olmadığı (Chanyeol bunu tuhaf bulmuştu) bir tür fantastik, okul dizisi çekmek için dönmüştü. Bununla beraber okuldaki kadın nüfusu aşırı heyecanlanmıştı ve kimse hiçbir şey yapmak istemiyordu. Bu yüzden Chanyeol de hiçbir şey yapmak istemiyordu.

Junmyeon öğrencilere konuşma yaparken Chanyeol ağzından çıkan sözlere dikkat etmektense Junmyeon hâlâ (sevimli) bir liseliye benzerken nasıl oluyor da yirmi yaşında olabiliyor diye düşünmekle geçirmişti çoğunu. Chanyeol’ün anladığı tek şey dizideki küçük roller için seçmeler olacağıydı.

“Sen de yapmalısın!” Jongdae daha sonra, Junmyeon’un gelişinin heyecanı sindikten sonra Chanyeol’e önermişti. “Seçmelere katılmalısın. Harika bir aktör olursun.”

Chanyeol oyunculukta çok iyiydi. Sonuçta her gün yapıyordu.

“Teşekkürler.” Chanyeol demişti. “Düşüneceğim.”

Ama Gülümseyen Surat ve Bacaklar da seçmelere katılmasını önerdiğinde tuhaf ve meraklı olan dünyaya neler yapabileceğini gösterme dürtüsüne engel olamamıştı.

Eve gittiğinde annesiyle konuşmuştu. “Futbolu bırakalı oldu baya.” Demişti annesi. “Yeni bir şeyler denemelisin. Seni uzun zamandır bu kadar heyecanlı görmemiştim.”

Seçmeler hafta sonuydu. Chanyeol adını seçmelere katılmak isteyenler listesine yazdırdı ve derslerine geri döndü. Ders boyunca aklında etkileşimleri ve aktiviteleri vardı. İyi bir aktördü. Yapabilirdi, değil mi?

Junmyeon’un yanında rol yapmayı beklemiyordu ama yapmıştı; onunla aynı sahnede, sahte bir televizyon söyleşisi yapıyordu. Gerçekten Junmyeon’la konuşuyor gibiydi.

Chanyeol bunun olacağını hiç düşünmemişti ama olmuştu.

Junmyeon, toplum imajındaki gibi iyi bir insandı. Chanyeol bunu seçmeler bittiğinde öğrenmişti. Junmyeon sonraki kişi gelene kadar yanında durmayı teklif etmişti. Komikti ve kibardı. Chanyeol sohbet ederken birkaç şey keşfetmişti. Katılan son kişinin seçmelere gelmediği kesinleşmişti. Junmyeon nazik görünmesine rağmen onu olduğundan daha güçlü gösteren bir yapısı vardı.

Kişisel deneyimlerine göre görünüşün her zaman işe yaramadığını bilmesine rağmen Chanyeol, karakteri üzerinden Junmyeon’un tarafını öğrenmeye çalışmıştı. Junmyeon, Chanyeol’e göre hiç alfaya benzemiyordu—öyle olsaydı kokusunu alabileceğini düşünüyordu—ama ne olduğu işe yaramıyordu. Junmyeon’un belirgin bir kokusu olmadığı için Chanyeol Beta olduğunda karar kılmıştı. Bir omeganın ünlü olmasının bu kadar kolay olacağını düşünemiyordu. Junmyeon açık açık ne olduğunu söylememişti hiç ve kimse kimlik kartına bakmamıştı o yüzden aslında ne olduğuna dair kanıt yoktu.

Çoğu ünlü taraflarının ne olduğundan çok kiminle yattıkları konusunda topluma açıktı. Chanyeol bunu anlayabiliyordu ve empati kurabiliyordu. Toplum bir idolün Omega olduğu sürece gay olmasını umursamıyordu.

Chanyeol internette Junmyeon’un ne olduğuna dair hayranların görüşlerini araştırmıştı ve çoğu kişinin Omega olduğunu düşünmesine şaşırmıştı. Büyük bir kitle de Chanyeol’ün nedenleri gibi nedenlerden Beta olduğunu düşünüyordu. Çok azı bastırıcı kullanan Alfa olduğunu düşünüyordu. Chanyeol alfaların da bastırıcı kullandıklarının farkındaydı ama çok nadir olduğunu biliyordu, o yüzden mümkün değildi.

Chanyeol’ün aklını başına toplaması gerekiyordu çünkü pazartesi günü aranmıştı. Rolü almıştı, küçük de olsa. Junmyeon’u düşünmeden edemiyordu.

Birkaç bölümde yer alacağı için çekimler uzun sürmemişti; bazen konuşmaları vardı, bazen de arka planda dikiliyordu sadece. Çoğunlukla teneffüslerde ve okuldan sonra çekimlere katılıyordu. Hatta bazen derslerden izinli oluyordu. Chanyeol oyunculuğun normalden daha iyi olduğunu tatmıştı. Belki de aktör olmalıydı.

Annesi onunla aynı fikirdeydi. Rolü aldığından beri çok heyecanlı olduğu içindi.

Dizide oynayan birçok genç aktör ve liseli öğrenci vardı ama Chanyeol ve Junmyeon molaları beraber geçiriyorlardı. Junmyeon çok ünlü olduğu ve Chanyeol ona yapıştığı için değildi; Junmyeon’un eşliğinden gerçekten zevk alıyordu. Junmyeon’un ünlü olmadığı, arkadaş oldukları paralel bir evrende olduklarını düşünüyordu. Beraber geçirdikleri birkaç günde arkadaşlığa benzer bir şeye başladıklarını düşünüyordu. Junmyeon’un uzun süre burada olamayacak olması kötüydü. Dizi on altı bölümdü ve büyük bir kısmı okulda çekilmişti. O yüzden okul sahneleri çabucak halledilmişti.

Junmyeon gittiğinde yazık olacağını düşünüyordu Chanyeol. Yeni ve beklenmedik bir şey yapma hissini sevmişti.

En azından öyle düşünüyordu—ta ki Junmyeon eğilip kimse duyamasın diye sessizce fısıldayana kadar: “Beta olduğunu sanmıyorum.”

Chanyeol yerinde sıçradı ve geri çekilerek Junmyeon’a kocaman gözlerle baktı. Birisinin onu yalan söylemekle suçlayacağını daha önce hiç düşünmemişti, o yüzden _suçlu_ görünmeyeceği mükemmel bir ifade hazırlamamıştı. “Ne demek istiyorsun?” şaşırması ona ihanet etmemiş gibi, sakinleştiğinde sordu.

“Herkes Beta olduğunu söylüyor.” Dedi Junmyeon. “Ama seni izliyordum. Ve benim gibi olduğuna eminim.”

“Senin gibi mi?” Chanyeol tekrarladı.

“Evet.” Junmyeon cevapladı. “Benim gibi.”

Chanyeol’ün bunu açıklığa kavuşturacak vakti olmamıştı çünkü Junmyeon’u sete çağırmışlardı. Chanyeol arkasından bakarak Junmyeon’un bastırıcı kullanan bir Omega mı yoksa Alfa mı olduğunu düşündüğünü merak etti. Hayır, hemen, hiç olmamış gibi aklından çıkardı o fikri. Chanyeol insanları Alfa olduğuna ikna edebileceğini düşünen küstah değildi artık. Tarafı belli olduğundan beri Omega şakası yapmamıştı hiç.

Junmyeon çekimler bitince korumalarından kaçtı. “Seni eve bırakayım.” Konuşmalarına özel olarak devam edeceklerini düşünen Chanyeol’e söyledi.

“Ne demek istedin?” Chanyeol okuldan çıktıklarında sordu. Junmyeon büyük bir şapka, atkı ve maske takarak kimliğini gizlemişti. Chanyeol komik ve hatta tanındığını düşünüyordu ama belki de ergen kızlar düşündüğünden daha aptaldı.

“Yataktaki ününü çok duydum.” Junmyeon sorusunu cevaplamak yerine devam etti. “Söylemeliyim ki birazcık kıskandım ve merakım uyandı.” Bakışlarını Chanyeol’ün üzerinde gezdirdi. “Fena bir çocuk değilsin.”

Chanyeol az daha kızaracaktı. “Uh, teşekkürler?” tuhafça söyledi. Artık küstah olmayabilirdi ama her zaman özgüvenliydi. Junmyeon’un etrafındayken gelen tuhaf, değersizlik hissi ona yeniydi. Bunu daha önce bir kez takımdan ayrılırken koçun karşısında hissetmişti.

“Bana kızışmamda yardım edebileceğini düşünüyordum. Sonra ben de seninkine yardım ederim.” Junmyeon nazikçe devam etti.

Chanyeol yolun ortasında durdu. Junmyeon birkaç adım gittikten sonra fark etmişti. Kendisine şaşkınca bakan Chanyeol’e döndü. “Um,” dedi Chanyeol. “Ben—ben düzüm.”

Junmyeon omuz silkti. “Oldukça uzun kadın fetih çizginden bunu anladım ama doğru adamı henüz bulamadığını düşünmüştüm. Sorun değil. Fikrini değiştirirsen ya da yeni bir şeyler denemek istersen teklifim hâlâ geçerli. Kızışmam cumartesi günü gelecek, o yüzden daha öncesinde bana haber verirsen sevinirim.” Saatine baktı. “Korumalarım paniklemeye başlamadan önce gitsem iyi olur. Yarın görüşürüz!”

Göz açıp kapayana kadar gitmişti ve arkasında jenerasyonun en yakışıklı aktöründen seks teklifi aldığına inanamayan Chanyeol’ü bırakmıştı. Bu her zaman olan bir şey değildi.

Yoora öğrendiğinde _acayip kıskanacaktı_.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Çabalarına rağmen sonraki birkaç gün Chanyeol bu fikri—Junmyeon’un içinde olma, dudaklarını öpme ve boşalırkenki ifadesini aklına kazıyabilme fikrini— aklından atamıyordu. Chanyeol bir erkeği becermenin nasıl olacağını merak ediyordu; toplarının çakışıp çakışmayacağını ya da penislerinin nasıl hissettireceğini. Onu rahatsız edip etmeyeceğini merak ediyordu; bir erkeğe yakın olma hissini.

Junmyeon’u becerdiğini rüyasında görmemişti ama onun yerine içine gömülmüş, üzerinde Junmyeon rüyasını görmüştü. Duygularını tanıyamıyordu ama bedeni özlem içindeydi ve bu uyandığında apaçık belliydi. Birisinin onu alması ve düğümlemesine karşı umutsuz arzusu zihnine onsuz yaşayamayacakmış gibi hisler gönderiyordu.

En sonunda Yoora’nın hediyesini tıktığı yerden çıkardı. Büyük, mor ve silikon alete baktı ve dolabına yeniden tıktı. Sonraki beş dakikayı kendini kazığa oturtuyormuş gibi hayal ederek geçirmişti.

Tarafını öğrenmeden önce de asla bir erkekle yatacağını düşünmediğinin ama şu anda bir gün düğümlenmek istediğinin yavaşça farkına vardı. Erkek olabilirdi ya da kız da olabilirdi. Aman ikisi de aynı alete sahipti ve aynı yere girecekti nasılsa. Kaderinden güzel, genç bir Beta kız bulacağını düşünerek kaçtığını sanarak kendini kandırıyordu.

Junmyeon’un ona bunu hatırlatması gerekmişti. Junmyeon olmasaydı hâlâ bu kadere sahip olabileceğini sanacaktı.

Chanyeol genç ve inatçılığının verdiği şokla ilk seferinin Junmyeon gibi birisiyle olmasını umursamadığını fark etmişti. Sonuçta Junmyeon tam bir _afeti devrandı_ ve bunu inkâr etmeye çalışmak Chanyeol’ün akıl sağlığını sorgulamaya yeterdi. Chanyeol, Junmyeon’un yetenekli ve çekici olduğunu hep düşünmüştü. Bu fırsatla tamamen kavrayacaktı.

Analiz edemeden ve razı göstermemesinin nedenlerini bulamadan önce Junmyeon’u sonraki görüşünde mermi gibi çarpmıştı ona. Baştan ayağa titriyordu; resmen korkudan ve heyecandan sinirleri gerilmişti ve kekelemek zorunda kalmıştı. “B-Ben y-yapacağım.” Sonunda toparlayıp diyebilmişti.

“İkisini de mi?” Junmyeon sordu. Chanyeol şaşırdığına mı memnun olduğuna mı yoksa ikisi de mi olduğuna karar veremiyordu.

Chanyeol sesine güvenmeyerek kısaca ve sertçe başını salladı.

“Harika.” Dedi Junmyeon. “Sana adresi gönderirim.” Arkasına bakmadan akıllı bir kararla uzaklaşmıştı.

“Bu aralar Junmyeon-shi ile can ciğer kuzu sarmasısınız.” Chanyeol yanlarına geldiğinde yorum yaptı Zitao. Her zamanki gibi Jongdae’yi sarmalamıştı ve onu dış dünyadan olabildiğince korumaya çalışıyordu.

Chanyeol bir an böyle birisini bulup bulamayacağını merak etti.

“Ünlü hastalığı.” Jongdae takıldı. “Şimdi bir aktör ve öğrenci olduğu için her şeyden yırtabileceğini sanıyor.”

“Ay sağ ol ya.” Chanyeol karşılık verdi. “Bu kadar şahane olmak her şey demek. Tanıyabilmene memnun oldum.”

“Bu oyunculuk yeteneği hangi cehennemden geliyor merak ediyorum doğrusu.” Baekhyun gamsızca araya girdi. “Bizden saklıyordun, değil mi?”

Chanyeol buna uygun bir cevap bulamamıştı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Junmyeon, Chanyeol’e pahalı bir otelin adresini göndermişti; kadınları öğrenmesin diye genel müdürlerin metreslerini götürdüğü türden bir yerdi.

Son dört katında geniş camları olan, parlak beyaz bir yapıydı. Çevredeki kimsenin göremeyeceği kadar yüksekti.

Junmyeon’un otel odası en üst kattaydı ve resepsiyon görevlisi odaya nasıl gideceğini sorduğunda merakla bakmıştı. Neyse ki yorum yapmamıştı. Chanyeol odada kimin olduğunu bildiğini ve Chanyeol’ün onu neden ziyarete geldiğini merak ettiğini düşünüyordu. Hayran gibi görünmemek için elinden geleni yapmıştı. İşe yaramışa benziyordu—ya da kadın, Junmyeon’un misafir beklediğini biliyordu—ve onu üst katlara gönderen asansöre yönlendirdikten sonra çalışması için kartını kullanmıştı.

Junmyeon’un kızışması henüz başlamamıştı; gömleği ve iç çamaşırıyla oturmuş, manzarayı seyrediyordu. Buradan bakınca Chanyeol tüm dünyayı görebilecekmiş gibi hissetmişti. Güçlü bir manzaraydı.

Chanyeol’ün ilk kızışmasının olduğu gün gibi hissettiriyordu. Kızışması gelene kadar oturup Junmyeon’la sohbet etmişti. Chanyeol kızlarla ve tabii ki kendisiyle olan deneyimleri sayesinde başlar başlamaz işaretleri anlamıştı.

Junmyeon, Chanyeol’ün önünde soyunmaktan gocunmayarak kıyafetlerini çıkarmıştı. Penisi kalın ve kızarmıştı. Chanyeol ona odaklanmamaya çalışıyordu. Zaten sinirleri yeterince gergindi.

Junmyeon gerginliğini görünce Chanyeol’e elinden geldiğince yardım etti. “Kızışmaya giren bir kızdan farklı değil bence.” Diye soludu. “Sadece bu.” Chanyeol’ün neyi gösterdiğini anlaması için bakmasına gerek yoktu. “Aynı sıvı. Sadece daha çok genişletilmesi gerekiyor.” Chanyeol’ün elini tutarak istediği yere götürdü. Birkaç dakika Chanyeol’ün kötü olmadığını anlamasına yetmişti.

Bir kızı becermekten çokta farksız sayılmaz, diye düşündü Chanyeol, Junmyeon etrafında kasılırken. Tek farkı içinde gidip gelirken Junmyeon’un toplarının ve penisinin bedenine çarpmasıydı ve hızlıca nasıl başa çıkacağını öğrenmişti.

Tüm gün orada kalmıştı; farklı pozisyonlar ve açılar denemişlerdi ve bir adamın bedeninin bir kadınınkinden farkını öğrenmişti. Gece boyu uyumuştu ve uyandığında Junmyeon’un bedeni yeni rauntlara hazırdı.

Chanyeol Pazar günü tüm gün kalamayacaktı ama Junmyeon anlayışlıydı.

“Senin kızışman ne zaman?” Chanyeol gitmeden önce sordu.

Chanyeol yutkunarak doğruyu söylese mi diye düşündü. “Gelecek hafta sonu.” Sonunda ayaklarına bakarak doğruyu söyledi. “Muhtemelen cumartesi başlar.”

“Oteli ayırtacağım.” Junmyeon yatağa sere serpe uzanarak, hiç umurunda değildi, konuştu. Chanyeol onu—her şeyin onun için ne kadar kolay göründüğünü— az daha kıskanacaktı. Junmyeon kadar açık ve rahat olabileceğini sanmıyordu. “Buraya gelirsin, ben de yardım ederim.”

“Tamam.” Dedi Chanyeol.

Endişeli mi heyecanlı mı yoksa tamamen başka bir duygu mu hissediyordu, emin değildi ama sabırsız olduğunu inkâr edemezdi. Gerçekten oluyordu. (Ne kadar erken o kadar iyi.)

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

‘Korkutucu.’ Hafta yavaşça kapanırken ve kızışması yaklaşırken düşündü Chanyeol.

Tarafı belli olduğundan beri, asla düğüm almayacağına inat eden, olduğu şeyden nefret eden ve görmezden gelmeye çalışan çocuk olduğundan beri bir yılı geçmişti.

Şimdi de bu şekilde tarafıyla yüzleşiyordu. Hayatın ona verdiklerini alıyordu ve daha sağlıklı bir şekilde başa çıkmaya çalışacaktı. Bedeninin istediği şeye bir adım daha yakındı.

Ve korkuyordu.

Chanyeol korkusunu göstermekten nefret ederdi. Her zaman etmişti—korkusunu göstermenin onu _zayıf_ düşüreceğini düşündüğü için değildi sadece. İnsanlar hep onu örnek almıştı. Korku onda bekledikleri bir şey değildi.

Ancak odasında, tek başınayken düşünceler beynini işgal ederken izlerine sarılıyordu. Tek başınayken zayıf olmaya, korkmaya izni vardı. Ondan fazlasını beklemek, insan olmadığını düşünmek gerçek dışıydı.

Cuma günü Chanyeol odasına koşturarak hafta sonu ihtiyacı olabilecek şeyleri toplamaya çalışıyordu. Bir takım değiştirim kıyafet, diş fırçası, diş macunu, şampuan, kondom. Bir an lube şişesine baktıktan sonra çekmecesine geri koydu. Yeterince ıslanmasa sorun var demektir.

Elleri o kadar çok titriyordu ki odadaki karşısına çıkan her şeyi deviriyordu. Gerekli olanları yatağına toplamayı başardı ve arkasındaki dağınıklığa bakarak oturdu. Hiçbirini görmüyordu. Tek düşündüğü yirmi dört saatten az sürede içinde bir penis olmanın ne demek olduğunu öğreneceğiydi.

Her şeyi çantasına koyduktan sonra annesi odasına geldi ve asla öğrenmesini istememesine rağmen ne yaptığını anladı. Çantayı saklamadan öylece bıraktı. Durum gayet açıktı. Yarın kızışması olduğunu biliyordu.

Bir süre onu inceledi.

“Chanyeol,” dedi. “Sana yardım edecek birisini mi buldun?” zorlayıcı bir tonda değil de nazik, meraklı bir tonda sormuştu. Chanyeol ikisi de ne demek istediğini bilmesine rağmen yanaklarının kızardığını hissediyordu.

Mırıltıyla cevap verirken annesine bakmadı. “Sadece… Denemek için.” Diye tekrarladı. “Sadece bir sefer. Neymiş görmek için.” Bu sözcükleri dile getirmek tuhaf hissettiriyordu ama söyleyebilmişti. Söylemeseydi başka ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu.

“Seninle gurur duyuyorum.” Annesi sıcak bir şekilde konuştu. “Biraz endişeliydim biliyorsun. Sana bu konuda yardım edecek birini bulman son derece doğal bir şey. Bedeninin istediği şey bu.”

“Anne!” Chanyeol sızlandı. Annesinin seks konuşmasına ihtiyacı yoktu—özellikle de şu anda, yakında olacaklardan hemen önce. Annesinin onun seks yaptığını düşünmesini istemiyordu—gerçek seksten daha iğrenç bir şeydi. Düşünmesi bile iğrençti.

Ama annesi haklıydı—bu gerekliydi. Bunu yapması gerekiyordu.

“Dikkatli olmayı unutma.”

“O-Olurum.” Chanyeol söz verdi.

“Eğer eşini ya da sonsuza kadar beraber yaşamak istediğin kişiyi bulursan, baban ve ben her zaman dostça karşılayacağız.” Diye devam etti annesi.

Chanyeol ağzından çıkan çığlığa engel olamamıştı. Annesi gülerek odadan çıkmıştı.

Önemsediğini bilmek güzeldi çünkü önemsemeseydi eğer hayat son derece huzursuz olurdu onun için. Yine de bunları duymaktan hoşlanmamıştı. İmalar çok belirgindi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Cumartesi sabahı otele erkenden gitmişti. Junmyeon gülümseyerek karşılamıştı onu.

“Rahatla.” Chanyeol’ün titrediğini görünce söyledi. “İstemiyorsan yapmak zorunda değiliz.”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı; anlıyordu ama aynı zamanda döneklik edemezdi. Kendisine bunu aşacağına söz vermişti.

Kızışmasının başlaması uzun sürmedi ve geldiğinde Chanyeol’ün bir ünlünün karşısında pantolonuna sızdırdığı için utanacak zamanı olmadı.

Daha önce birbirlerini çıplak görmemiş değillerdi ama bu sefer farklıydı. Çok terli olduğu için ve tek başına beceremeyince Junmyeon soyunmasına yardım ediyordu.

Junmyeon, Chanyeol’ün baldırlarını okşadı ve ağzını penisine dayadı. Chanyeol kızışması dışında elinden başka bir şey deneyimlememişti ve bir oral azgınlığına ekstra hassasiyet kattığı için muhteşem bir şey olabilirdi. Junmyeon’un ağzına—dudaklarından boynuna— boşalması uzun sürmemişti. Junmyeon rahatsız olmuşa benzemiyordu ama düşününce Junmyeon’un rahatsız etmek çok zor görünüyordu.

Junmyeon parmaklarını kullanmasını isteyip istemediğini sormadan önce sonraki birkaç saat boyunca birkaç kez boşalmasına yardım ederken başta ona karşı çok dikkatliydi.

Chanyeol başıyla onayladı; gözleri kapalıydı ve ellerini gözlerinin üzerine koydu.

Junmyeon’un parmağı nazikti ama öyle olsa bile Chanyeol’ün bedeni kabullenmeden önce nefesini sakinleştirmesi gerekmişti. Sıvısının çıkardığı ses kulağa çok müstehcen geliyordu. İçine girişi orasında bir şeye alışmaya çalışırken başta rahatsız ediciydi ve sonra Junmyeon parmağını hareket ettirmeye başladı. Chanyeol neden zevk verdiğini anlamaya başlamıştı.

Üç parmak içine girip çıkarak onu genişletirken Chanyeol yeniden boşalmıştı ve gün daha yeni başlıyordu. Chanyeol’e ondan sonra bedeni biraz ara vermişti, o yüzden Junmyeon’u eliyle boşalttı. Henüz oral yapmaya hazır olduğunu sanmıyordu.

O gün daha sonra _gerçekten_ yapmaya hazır olduğunu düşünmüştü. Öğle yemeği yemek için ara vermişlerdi ve neredeyse akşam olmuştu. Tam gaz devam eden cinsel birleşmeli seks fikri iştahının açılmasına neden olmuştu.

Junmyeon kondom taktı—omegalar birbirlerini hamile bırakamasalar da(Chanyeol hiçbir zaman kondom kullanmamıştı ki bu da kaç kişiyle yattığı düşünülünce oldukça mantıksızdı) hastalıklardan korunmanın en iyi yoluydu her zaman—ve Chanyeol’ün sıvısını kullanarak penisine sürdü. Sonra Chanyeol’ün girişine konumlandı, Chanyeol yeterince genişti zaten.

“İyi misin?” diye sordu Junmyeon.

“Evet.” Diye cevapladı Chanyeol. İlk kez başka bir adamın penisini almak üzereyken olabildiğince iyi olacaktı. Son derece gergindi ancak Junmyeon’un bunu bilmesine gerek yoktu. Nasıl hissettirecekti? _Sığacak_ mıydı?

“Tamam.” Diyerek içine girmeye başladı Junmyeon.

Hazırlamak için yaptıkları tüm genişletmelere rağmen acıyordu. Bedeni donup kalmıştı, kasları kasılmıştı.

Junmyeon yanlarını ve kalçasını okşuyordu. “Rahatla sadece.” Dedi ve olabildiğince eğildi. Öpmek için eğildiğinde Chanyeol’ün bedeni sertçe kıvrılmıştı.

Öpücük yavaş, duygusal ve dikkat dağıtıcıydı. Chanyeol’ün bedenine içinde Junmyeon olma fikrine alışması için zaman veriyordu. Sıcak, zonklayan ve hissedeceğini düşündüğünden daha kalındı. Öpücüğün yardımıyla çok geçmeden alışabilmişti.

Junmyeon geri çekilip içine yeniden gömüldü; Chanyeol’ün bedenini sarsan vuruşlarına başladı. Her vuruşu prostatına geliyordu ve n’inci kez boşalmasını sağlayana kadar zevk veriyordu. Junmyeon devam ediyordu; kendisininkini ararken aşırı hassas Chanyeol’ü başka bir orgazma sürükledi.

Akşam yemeğinden sonra—ki Chanyeol kendi başına zar zor yemişti—Junmyeon, Chanyeol’ü elleri ve dizleri üzerine getirerek arkadan almıştı. Bu pozisyon daha yardımcı olmuştu ve Chanyeol bunu daha tatmin edici bulmuştu. Junmyeon onu öpebilmek için resmen ikiye katlamak zorunda kalmıştı. Chanyeol ondan sonra uyuklamaya başladı. Junmyeon’un eli terli kalçasında soğuk hissettiriyordu.

“İyi geceler.” Yumuşakça söyledi Junmyeon ve uykuya dalmadan önce Chanyeol’ün dudaklarını öptü. “Ve teşekkür ederim.”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol yalnız uyanmıştı.

Otel odasından hiç ses—su sesi, nefes sesleri ya da herhangi bir ses— gelmediğini fark edene kadar endişelenmemişti. Hızla etrafına bakındıktan sonra otel odasının boş olduğunu fark etti. Junmyeon’un ayakkabıları gitmişti.

Chanyeol tembelce yatağa bıraktı kendini. Ona olduğundan çok yardım edeceğini umması fazla olmuştu. Belki de çok kötüydü ve Junmyeon artık onunla yatmak istememişti?

Sonra komodinin üzerindeki kâğıdı fark etti. Ona yazılmış bir mektuptu.

Mektupta Junmyeon’un gitmesi gerektiği—dizi bittiği için eve dönüyordu—yazıyordu. Chanyeol’e söylemediği için özür diliyordu. “Bilseydin kabul etmeyeceğini biliyordum.” Yazmıştı Junmyeon. Yalan söylediği için özür dilemek sanki iyileştirecekti her şeyi.

Mektubun altında ise bir telefon numarası vardı.

“Hâlâ ihtiyacın olursa sana yardım etmesi için bir arkadaşımla konuştum. O da bir Omega. Yardımını istersen bu numarayı ara, hemen gelecektir. Gerçekten iyi birisidir ve ona güveniyorum.”

Chanyeol mektubu kenara bıraktı ve tavanı izlemeye başladı. Penisi çoktan karnına doğru kıvrılmaya ve sertleşmeye başlamıştı. Sıvısı yatağa akıyordu. Muhtemelen daha fazla yardıma ihtiyacı vardı.

Gururu yardım istemek istemiyordu. Tek başına yapamayacağını gösteren fikir. Tabii ki _yapamazdı_. Aylar süren tecrübeyle Elizabeth takılmanın iyi işe yaramadığını iyi biliyordu. Junmyeon’un yardımı hızlandırmıştı.

Aklının bir köşesinde _düzken_ bir _erkekten_ yardım istemenin yanlış olduğunu söyleyen mırıltı vardı. Junmyeon’la arasında geçenlerden zevk almamalıydı ama almıştı. Yeniden istememeliydi ama _istiyordu._

Kendisiyle geçen birkaç dakikalık tartışmadan sonra penisine ve kızışmasına boyun eğdi. Otel telefonundan numarayı aradı.

“Alo?” tek çalışta açıldı. “Hyungun arkadaşı mısınız?” sesi genç ve şaşırtıcı şekilde tanıdık geliyordu kulağa. Chanyeol tam olarak çıkaramıyordu.

“Evet.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Yardımımı mı istiyorsunuz?”

“Uh,” durakladı Chanyeol. “Ben… Junmyeon hyung iyi olduğunuzu söyledi.”

“Sana kalmış!”

“Şey.” Yeniden durakladı ve yüzünü buruşturdu. _“Lütfen.”_ Rahatsızca kıpırdandı. “Nerede olduğumu biliyor musunuz?”

“Tabii ki.” Diye cevapladı ses. “Görüşürüz.” Sonra kapattı.

Chanyeol telefonu yerine bırakıp öylece bakmaya başladı. Ne yaptığını düşünüyordu. Bu kişiyi tanımıyordu _. Herhangi birisi_ olabilirdi. Ama bunu düşünmek için artık çok geçti.

Junmyeon’un arkadaşı gelmeden önce Chanyeol boşalmaya çalıştı ama önceki gün gibi her şey yavaştı. Bedeni tek bir şey istiyordu ve o da henüz burada değildi.

Sonunda boşaldığında, bedeni birazcık rahatlamıştı. Chanyeol yatağa uzanarak bekliyordu.

Junmyeon’un arkadaşının gelmesi uzun sürmeyecek gibiydi. Chanyeol emin değildi.

Kapı çaldı ve Chanyeol çarşafı bedenine sararak açmaya gitti.

Karşısında duran kişi gördüğü en minik genç yetişkindi—Junmyeon ve Jongdae’den bile kısaydı. Yumuşak kahverengi saçları, yuvarlak yanakları, nazik gözleriyle Chanyeol’den küçük olduğu izlenimini veriyordu. “Uke” tanımının beden bulmuş haliydi. Junmyeon’un aksine Chanyeol bilmeseydi onu görür görmez Omega olduğunu anlardı. Üzerinden ‘klişe Omega’ akıyordu resmen.

Ve inanılmaz derecede tanıdıktı ama Chanyeol hâlâ çıkaramamıştı.

Kapıdaki çocuk Chanyeol’ü görünce çok şaşırmıştı. “Oh,” dedi. “Chanyeol? Ben… Omega mısın?” gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Oh.” Devam etti. “Anladım. _Tabii ki_ bir omegasın.”

İçeri girdi ve ayakkabılarını çıkartarak çantasını kenara koydu. Chanyeol kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Çocuğu tanıması gerektiğini hissediyordu ama omegaların isimlerini hatırlama yeteneksizliği baş göstermişti.

Çocuk iç çekerek Chanyeol’e döndü. “Kim olduğumu bilmiyor gibisin. Neden şaşırdım bilmiyorum. Sana göre yaşayan tek Omega Jongdae’dir.”

Chanyeol şaşkınlık ve korkuyla onun sınıf arkadaşlarından birisi—ya da en azından aynı okula giden birisi— olduğunu fark etti. Sınıf arkadaşlarının birisi Omega olduğunu öğrenmişti.

Yatağa çöktü ve başını ellerine yasladı. “Kimseye söylemeyeceksin, değil mi?” sessizce sordu.

“Beta olmadığını mı?” çocuk sordu. Sesi hakarete uğramış gibi çıkıyordu. “Hayır, başkalarının sırrını millete açıklamam. Özellikle de utanıyorlarsa.”

Chanyeol yutkundu. “Ben—bu—“

“Yorma,” çocuk kollarını kavuşturdu. “Omega olmaktan utandığını ve bu yüzden herkese yalan söylediğini biliyorum. Anlıyorum, gerçekten anlıyorum. İnsanların sana bakışlarının farkındayım ve ne var biliyor musun? Haklılar. Sen sürüdeki kara koyun gibi göze çarpıyorsun. Ama sonsuza kadar saklayamazsın. Kendine ve arkadaşlarına söylemen gerekiyor. Yalan söylemeyi bırakacaksın. Başka türlü eşini nasıl bulacaksın?”

Chanyeol kabardı. Bu çocuk kim oluyordu da ona kim olduğunu ve ne yapması gerektiğini söylüyordu? Chanyeol’ün kendisini dinleyeceğini neden düşünüyordu?

“Chanyeol.” Dedi. “Bana köpeğini tekmelemişim gibi bakma. Seninle aynı sınıftayım. Her gün insanlara, hakaretlerine ve kabul etmediğin şeylere verdiğin tepkileri görüyorum. Omegalara pis ve iğrenç yaratıklarmış gibi davrandığını gördüm—bir keresinde arkadaş olduğum bir kızla ‘onu her ay durdurmak için en az üç penise ihtiyacı vardır,’ diyerek alay ettin.” Yüzündeki iğrenmeyi görünce Chanyeol utançla ellerine baktı. Öyle dediğini hatırlamıyordu ama Omega olmadan önceki halinin diyeceği bir şey olduğu belliydi. Sözlerinin kendine söylenmesi karnına tekme yemek gibiydi. “Bir sürü Omega kızla yatarak kazandığın—kadın avcısı—ünün farkındayım. Eminim insanların Junmyeon hyungla yaptığın şeyi ve benim de aynı şey için burada olmamı öğrenmesinden ölümüne korkuyorsundur. Ne yaptığımızı hiç kimseye söylemeyeceğim. Ama sen söylemeden önce ortaya çıkarsa, her şey senin için _çok daha kötü_ olur.”

Chanyeol korkuyla haklı olduğunu fark etti. Arkadaşlarına iğrenmelerini görmeye dayanamayacağı için yalan söylemişti. Koçun öğrenmesinden o kadar korkmuştu ki takımdan kendi isteğiyle çıkmıştı. Şimdi ortaya çıkarsa önemsediği herkesi kaybedecekti. Onlara uzun süredir yalan söylüyordu.

“Özür dilerim.” ellerine bakarak fısıldadı. “Arkadaşına söylediklerim için özür dilerim. Adını hatırlamadığım için özür dilerim. Özür dilerim ben—ben çok _korkuyorum_.” Kabul etmek ona acı veriyordu ve dile getirmek zordu. Hâlâ çocuğun yüzüne bakamıyordu.

Çocuk önünde diz çökerek az önceki sözleri diyen birisine göre fazla ilgiyle Chanyeol’e baktı. Diz çökünce Chanyeol’ün dizlerine anca gelmişti ama elini dizine koymak için doğru yerdeydi. “Adım Jinho.” Dedi. “Beş yaşımızdan beri aynı okuldayız. Bir keresinde beraber kimya deneyi yapmıştık ve az daha kaşlarımızı kaybedecektik.”

Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırarak Jinho’nun sözlerini düşünüyordu. “Oh.” Dedi sonunda. Dikkatli düşününce deneyi hatırlamıştı. Yangın büyürken Jinho’nun gözlerindeki korkuyu hatırlamıştı. Jinho’yu yoldan çektiğini hatırlamıştı. “Ne yapacağım şimdi?”

“Telafi edebilirsin? Leeyoung’a söylediklerin için, bence ondan özür dilemelisin. İsimler taktığın ve arkasından konuştuğun tüm kızlardan özür dilemelisin. İsimlerini öğrenmeye çalışabilirsin. Yattığın kızların hiçbirinin adını hatırlamadığını biliyorum ve onlar senin kullandığın cinsiyetçi lakaplardan daha iyilerini hak ediyorlar.”

“Cinsiyetçi değiller.” Chanyeol karşı çıktı. “ _Tanımlayıcılar.”_

“Birisine _Memeler_ diyordun.” Jinho karşı çıktı.

Haklıydı. Bu gibi bir sürü takmıştı.

“Tamam.” Dedi Chanyeol. “D-Deneyeceğim.”

“Güzel.” Jinho nazikçe Chanyeol’ün dizini okşadı. “Neyse buraya sana ders vermeye gelmedim. Sana yardım etmeye geldim. Bana ihtiyacın var mı?”

Chanyeol tüm bu zaman boyunca yumuşaktı. Kızışmasının bitip bitmediğini merak ediyordu—son sefere göre gelmesi zaman alıyordu. “Bilmiyorum.” Dedi. “G-Gerçekten bilmiyorum.” Başını ellerine yasladı.

“Sorun değil.” Jinho yatıştırıcı bir şekilde söyledi. “Hyungun seninle ilgilenecek.”

“Sen benim hyungum değilsin.” Chanyeol karşı çıktı ve sonra kızışmasının işaretlerini hissetti. Henüz bitmemişti. “Oh—başlıyor.”

“Tamam.” Dedi Jinho. “Şimdi seni öpeceğim.” Diyerek Chanyeol’ün dizlerine oturdu. Chanyeol’ün karşılık vermesi birkaç saniye sürmüştü—Jinho kadar hevesle değildi belki ama istediğini ve zevk aldığını gösterecek kadardı.

Jinho’yu öpmek Junmyeon’u öpmek gibi değildi. Jinho yumuşak, rahatlatıcıyken Junmyeon’un odağına sahip değildi. Chanyeol, Jinho’yu öpmenin neredeyse _rahatlatıcı_ olduğuna karar verdi.

Jinho, Chanyeol’ü yatağa yatırdı ve dudaklarının bağlantısını kesmeden üzerine çıktı. Minicikti—dizleri Chanyeol’ün kasığının altına anca erişiyordu. Chanyeol diğerinin kısalığına bakarak nasıl seks yapacaklarını anlayamıyordu—Junmyeon’la bile zor olmuştu. Ama Jinho’nun hiç sorunu yok gibiydi.

Çarşaf aradan kalktı. Jinho onu incelerken Chanyeol bu sefer _utanmıştı;_ penisi karnına doğru kıvrılmış, çoktan sızdırıyordu.

Jinho’nun kıyafetlerini çıkarması birkaç dakika sürdü; kapüşonlusunu ve tişörtünü çıkardıktan sonra pantolonunu indirdi. Bedeni Chanyeol’ün düşündüğünden daha kaslıydı ama yine de daha küçük görünüyordu. Chanyeol on sekiz olduğuna inanamıyordu.

Jinho, Chanyeol’le oynayarak vakit kaybetmedi. Chanyeol’ü hızlıca okşarken –elleri sıcak ve sıkıydı—ilk orgazmını yaşattı ve sonra Chanyeol’ü ters çevirdi. “Eller ve dizler üstünde olmak en iyisi.” Diyerek Chanyeol’ün arkasına geçti ve doğru pozisyonu ayarladı. “Tam böyle.”

Bir saniye sonra girişine bir parmak nazikçe bastırıldı. Jinho’nun parmakları Junmyeon’unkiler gibi uzun değildi ama onu genişletirken en az onunki kadar yetenekliydi. Chanyeol dünden sonra hâlâ biraz genişti o yüzden tamamen rahat ve hazır olana kadar çok süre geçmemişti.

“Sani yalardım ama doğal kayganlaştırıcı çilek tadı vermiyor.” Jinho laf olsun diye konuşuyordu.

Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla ona baktı ve Jinho’nun parmakları daha derine inip prostatını okşayınca bedenine zevk dalgası yayıldı.

 _Bu_ seçeneği hiç düşünmemişti—orasına bir şey yapmanın zevk verici ya da en azından hijyenik olacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Ama bazı şeylerin _zevk verici_ olduğu ona kanıtlanmıştı. Sonunda parmaklanmayı sevdiğine karar vermişti. _O şeyi_ de sevebilirdi. Yine de kendi dilini başkasının ya da eşinin orasına götürebileceğini hayal edemiyordu.

“Hazır mısın?” Jinho dört parmağını açarak sordu ve Chanyeol soluyarak başını salladı. Bedenini rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu. Beklemesine rağmen Jinho içine girince gerileceğini biliyordu.

Gerilmişti ama hazırlık bedeninin daha hızlı alışmasını sağlamıştı ve içine girişi yavaştı. Jinho hızlı bir tempo tutturdu ancak Chanyeol’e karşı çok sert olmamaya çalışıyordu. Chanyeol buna minnettardı. Henüz bundan başkasına hazır değildi.

Kızışması durulmadan önce Jinho birkaç kez daha onu boşalttı. Chanyeol çırılçıplak halde uzanırken geç bir öğle yemeği sipariş ettiler.

“Ee,” Jinho geldiğinden beri aklını kurcalayan şeyi sormaya karar verdi. “Junmyeon hyungu nereden tanıyorsun?”

“Oh.” Jinho dönerek ona baktı. “Ağabeyime âşık.”

Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı çünkü bunu hiç beklemiyordu.

“Ağabeyim bir Beta.” Jinho devam etti. “Sanırım Junmyeon hyung arkadaş oldukları için korkuyor ve muhtemelen eş değiller. Hyungumu kaybetmek istemiyor. O yüzden kızışmalarında ağabeyim yerine yardım etmeyi teklif ettim. Ben on beş yaşına girdiğimden beri birbirimize yardım ediyoruz.” İç çekti. “Kyuhyun hyunga söylese daha iyi olur ama onu anlıyorum. Eş olmamalarından ve onu asla sevemeyecek birisine âşık olmaktan korkuyor. Berbat olmalı.”

Chanyeol buna katılıyordu. _Kendisinin_ olmayan birine bağlı kalmayı hayal edemiyordu. Başka birisinin eşine âşık olmayı istemezdi. Bu kimse için adil olmazdı. “Belki de eşlerdir.” Dedi. “Jongdae ve Zitao gibi.”

“Mümkün.” Jinho kabul ediyordu. “En azından Junmyeon hyung kızışmasında yardım etmesi için Kyuhyun hyunga sorabilir. Eş olmasalar bile böylece araları çok tuhaf olmaz. Eğer eşlerse, şey…” Jinho’nun yüzü aydınlandı.

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Katılıyorum.” Dedi.

“Junmyeon hyunga kızışmasında yanında olamayacağımı ima etmeliyim.” Jinho önerdi. “Çok mu zalimce olur?”

Chanyeol güldü. “Hayır, bence iyi.”

Jinho sırıttı. “Pekâlâ, bakalım neler olacak.”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol tarafını öğrendiğinden beri ilk kez pazartesi günü okula gidebilmişti. Alfa olmasalar da Jinho ve Junmyeon sayesindeydi. Arkadaşları onu gördüğüne şaşırmıştı.

“Seni yarına kadar beklemiyordum.” Baekhyun’un gözleri sahte şokla açılmıştı. “Bu bir ilk.”

“Her ayın üçüncü pazartesisinden nefret ettiğini düşünmeye başlamıştım.” Dedi Jongdae.

Jongdae’nin böyle sözler etmesi ve hâlâ anlamamış olmaları aptalcaydı ama Jongdae onu gördüğüne şaşırdığı konusunda ciddi görünüyordu. Chanyeol gülmek zorunda kalmıştı.

Chanyeol’ün önündeki sırada oturan ve arkasını dönmüş meraklı gözlerle kendisine bakan Jinho’ya bakmaktan kaçınıyordu. Chanyeol o sabah az daha Jinho’yu selamlayacaktı ama bunu şüpheli görüneceğini fark ederek kendini durdurmuştu. Göt olmak farkındaysanız eğlenceli olmuyordu.

“Belki bensiz ne yaptığınızı görmek istemişimdir.” Chanyeol güldü. “Tüm eğlenceyi kaçıramazdım.”

Baekhyun ve Jinho aynı anda gözlerini devirdiler. Chanyeol farklı nedenlerden olduğuna karar verdi. (daha doğrusu umuyordu)

“Saçmalıyorsun.” Baekhyun başını iki yana sallayarak kendi sırasına oturdu. Jongdae arkasından gitti. Gülümseyerek el sallayan Jinho’dan iki sıra ötedeydi. Aralarındaki sırada soyadı Kim olan birisi vardı; Chanyeol’ün bir süre düşündükten sonra hatırladığı başka bir omegaydı. Adı Kim Seokjin’di. Seokjin’le tarafını öğrenmeden önce bir proje yaptıklarını şöyle böyle hatırlıyordu ve sonrasında unutmuştu.

Chanyeol iç çekti. Jinho haklıydı. Çaba sarf etmesi gerekiyordu.

Jinho’yla ortak projeye konulduklarında şansını elde etmişti. İsimleri rastgele seçilmişti. Chanyeol bunu oldukça şanslı bir tesadüf olarak görüyordu.

“Pekâlâ.” Jinho sandalyesini Chanyeol’ünkinin yanına sürükledi. “Haydi yapalım şunu.” Chanyeol’a bilmiş, _güzel_ gülümsemesini sundu.

Chanyeol böyle düşündüğü için hemen kendini azarladı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. O _düzdü._

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Jinho projelerini yaparken Chanyeol’e yattığı tüm kızların isimlerini hatırlamasında yardım ediyordu. Bir yılı düşününce oldukça uzun bir listeydi.

Hepsinin yüzlerini hatırlamasa da Chanyeol hepsinin lakaplarını(Memeler, Gülümseyen Surat, Bacaklar, Kıvırcık—saçlarından dolayı—, Şeftali vs. vs.) hatırlıyordu. Jinho ayırt etmesine yardım ediyordu. Jinho başından beri okulda değildi ama okullarındaki bir sürü Omega kızı tanıyordu.

Chanyeol lakaplarının yanına kızların isimlerini not aldı ama şu anda hâlâ okulda olanlar dışında çoğu önemsizdi. (Memeler—Bae Woohee, Gözler—Song Jieun ve dahası okuldan mezun olmuşlardı.) Listenin en başında Gülümseyen Surat ve Bacaklar –ki isimlerinin Kim Dasom ve Park Sunyoung olduğunu öğrenmişti) vardı. Hatırlamak için birkaç kez dile getirdi ve önlerindeyken daha iyi yapacağına karar verdi. Açıkçası isimlerini tam hatırlamasa da şu anda _arkadaşı sayılabilirlerdi._ Hareketlerini ve kişiliklerini biliyordu _; sadece_ nasıl becerilmekten hoşlandıklarını değil.

“Dasom, Sunyoung.” Kişiliğini düzeltmeye karar verdikten sonra kızları beraber görünce nazikçe selamladı. Jinho koluna cesaretlendirici bir şekilde vurduktan sonra yanlarından uzaklaştı ve kızların göremeyeceği bir yere saklandı. “Bu hafta sonu benimle takılmak ister misiniz?”

Kızlar birbirlerine baktılar, gözleriyle iletişim kuruyorlardı. Sonunda ona döndüler ve Sunyoung uzun, kahverengi saçlarını omzunun üzerinden attı.

“Ne yapmak istiyorsun?”

“Belki sinemaya gideriz?” Chanyeol önerdi. “Yeni birkaç film gelmiş. Ben… Çok takılmadığımızı düşündüm. Hepimiz beraberken çok meşgul oluyoruz.”

Doğru sözleri seçtiğini düşünüyordu çünkü iki kız da kızarmıştı. “Olur ama başka bir çocuk daha olursa.” Dasom söyledi. “Seninle sadece ikimiz olmayız.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol seslendi. “Jin—Jino, sen de gelirsin, değil mi?”

Jinho şaşırmıştı. “Ben mi?” diye sordu. Chanyeol başını sallayınca cevapladı. “Şey, olur.”

Dasom’un gülümsemesi genişledi—boşuna ona Gülümseyen Surat dememişti—ve Sunyoung da en az o kadar güzel gülümsedi. İkisi de heyecanlı görünüyordu ve kabul etmişlerdi. Chanyeol onlara yardım ettiği zamandan numaralarını almıştı, o yüzden hafta sonunda zamanı ve yeri haber vereceğine söz verdi. Kızlar aceleyle sınıflarına gittiler.

“Bu haksızlık.” Dedi Jinho. “Ya meşgul olsaydım?”

“Ama değilsin.” Dedi Chanyeol ve içgüdüsel bir şekilde Jinho’nun saçlarını karıştırdı. Jinho dudak büzerek durdu ve saçlarını düzeltti.

“Çok kötüsün.” Diye sızlandı.

Chanyeol cevap olarak dilini çıkardı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Kızlarla ve Jinho’yla hafta sonu sinema gezisi eğlenceli geçiyordu. Chanyeol tüm harçlıklarıyla biletleri aldı ve biriktirdiğine memnundu, sinema biletleri ucuz değildi. Kızlar erkeklerle paylaşmak için patlamış mısır aldılar ve aralarına oturdular. Chanyeol ara sıra kulağına aptalca şeyler fısıldayan Dasom’un yanına oturuyordu. Chanyeol bunu neden daha önce yapmadığını düşündü ve sonra hatırladı. Omegalar.

Sonrasında yemek yediler. Alışveriş merkezinin yemek katına giderek tavuk yerken filmden konuştular. Yemeklerini yerken Chanyeol’ün futbol takımından tanıdığı iki çocuk yanlarına geldi; Cheolyong’dan önceki kaptan ve en yakın arkadaşı. Chanyeol isimlerini düşünmeyi reddediyordu çünkü isimlerin gücü vardı ve Chanyeol onlardan korkardı—tehditlerini hatırladığı için hâlâ korkuyordu. Karabasan gibi üzerlerine çöktüler. Chanyeol korkmuyormuş gibi görünmeye çalışıyordu ama başarıyor muydu emin değildi.

“Selam kızlar.” Dedi kaptan. “Omegalardan oluşan ne kadar tatlı bir masa.”

Chanyeol nefesinin kesildiğini hissetti. Bilmesine imkân yoktu, değil mi?

“Omegalarla takılınca sana da Omega mikroplarını bulaştırırlar.” Kaptanın arkadaşı söyledi. “Sen de Omega olabilirsin.”

Chanyeol yutkundu ve normal nefes almaya çalıştı. Sırrı ortaya çıkmamıştı henüz.

“İğrenç.” kaptan devam etti. “Omegalar iğrençler.”

“Takımdan ayrıldığını duydum, Omega çocuk.” Kaptanın arkadaşı burnunun üzerinden Chanyeol’e bakarak söyledi. Gözleri birbirine çok yakındı ve hasetle doluydu. “Muhtemelen iyi olmuş.”

“Bak hele sen. Öyle deme. Chanyeol o kadar kötü değildi.” Chanyeol bunun iltifat olduğunu düşününce şaşırmıştı—ta ki devam edene kadar. “Bebek omegaya göre. Görünüşünün aksine büyümüşsün velet. Tarafını kazanmadan önce ayrıldığımız için çok şanslısın.” Chanyeol’ün kulağına doğru eğildi. Chanyeol sıcak nefesi teninde hissedince titremesine engel olamadı. Eski kaptan onu çok tehdit etmişti, pek bir şey demese de Chanyeol aptal değildi. Ne ima ettiğini iyi biliyordu.

“Gitsek iyi olur.” Eski kaptan sonunda konuştu ve parmağını Chanyeol’ün boğazından kulaklarına doğru dolaştırdı. “Buluşacak gerçek kızlarımız bekliyor. Sizin gibi saçma omegalar değiller.” Dedikten sonra geldikleri gibi gittiler.

Ancak Chanyeol kendini güvende hissetmiyordu. Teni karıncalanıyordu ve bir süre kıvrandıktan sonra ayağa kalkıp en yakın tuvalete gitti. Neyse ki boşlardı ve ağzından bir hıçkırık kaçtı. Yüzüne ve kollarına su çaldı. Eski takım arkadaşlarının üzerinde bıraktığı histen kurtulmaya çalışıyordu ama zordu. Kendini en yakın kabine atarak dizlerini göğsüne çekti ve neden üzüldüğünü anlamayarak ağlamaya başladı.

Bir süre yalnızdı, kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu çünkü hiçbiri beklenmedikti. Sonra tuvaletin kapısı açıldı ve Chanyeol sessiz olmaya çalıştı. Kimsenin bilmesini istemiyordu.

“Chanyeol?” Jinho’nun sesi endişeli çıkıyordu. “Burada mısın?”

Chanyeol hıçkırdı.

Ayak sesleri hızlandı ve Chanyeol kabinin altından Jinho’nun ayaklarını gördü.

“Hey, hey, sorun yok. Gittiler.” Jinho konuştu. “Girmeme izin ver.”

Chanyeol kapıya bakarak bir süre düşündü ve sonra açmaya karar verdi. Jinho daha kötüsüne şahit olmuştu.

“Sorun yok.” Jinho kapıyı kapatarak tekrarladı. “Gerçekten sorun yok. Dikkatini dağıtmama izin verir misin?”

Chanyeol ona baktı. İlk tanıştıklarındaki gibi korkunç ve dağılmış göründüğünü biliyordu ve başını salladı.

Jinho elini Chanyeol’ün dizine yasladı ve geçen seferki şeyi yaptı; Chanyeol’ü nazikçe öptü. Bu sefer Chanyeol daha hevesli karşılık veriyordu ve hislerin tadına varıyordu. Bir süre sonra Chanyeol’ün ağlaması durunca Jinho öpücüğü bozdu.

“Daha iyi görünüyorsun.” Dedi. “Çıkmaya hazır mısın?”

Chanyeol yutkunarak başını salladı. Gözyaşı izlerini saklamak için yüzünü yıkadı ama işe yaramamıştı. En azından tenindeki karıncalanma geçmişti.

Dasom ve Sunyoung hâlâ bıraktıkları yerdelerdi.

“İyi misin?” Sunyoung sordu. Chanyeol sessizce başını salladı.

Dasom kaşlarını çatıyordu. “Omega zannedilmek o kadar kötü mü?” diye sordu. Chanyeol onun sesini alçak tutmaya çalıştığına emindi. “Yani, daha kötüsü olabilirdi.” Güldü. “Siz betalar biraz rahat olun.”

Chanyeol yutkundu ve kucağındaki sıkıp açtığı ellerine baktı. Jinho uzanarak elini tuttu ve nazikçe okşadı.

Chanyeol gerçekte ne olduğunu direkt olarak birisine söylemeyi hiç düşünmemişti. Junmyeon, Chanyeol bir şey demeden anlamıştı ve Jinho’ya söylemişti. Belki de yalan söylemek artık çok zordu. “Değilim.” Kendini durduramadan, düşünemeden önce mırıldandı.

“Ne değilsin?” Dasom kaş çatarak sordu.

“Yeniden yutkunmak zorunda kaldı ve Jinho’nun elini sıktığını hissetti. Minnettarlığını göstermek için o da elini sıktı. “Beta.”

Kızların gözleri kocaman oldu. “Bize… Yalan mı söyledin?” diye sordu Dasom. “Ama bunu neden yaptın?”

“Çünkü o bir _Omega.”_ Sunyoung fısıldadı.

“Oh.” Dedi Dasom. Sesi tuhaf çıkmıştı ama Chanyeol ellerine baktığı için yüzünü göremiyordu. Şu anda Jinho’nun eli kızların yüzündeki suçlamalardan daha rahatlatıcı görünüyordu. “Bunu hiç beklemiyordum.”

“Okulun en çok istenen çocuğu bir Omega.” Dedi Sunyoung. “Bu gerçekten üzücüymüş. İki yüz Omega kızın tüm hayalleri yıkılacak. Bize erkeklerden hoşlandığını söylemişsin gibi.” Durakladı ve yüzünde neşeli bir ifade belirdi. “Oh!”

Chanyeol kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı. Jinho ve ona bakarken gözleri kocamandı ve parlıyordu. “Hayır—“ Chanyeol konuşmaya başladı ama kız sözünü kesti.

“En sevimli erkek arkadaşlarsınız.” Cıvıldayarak söyledi.

“Biz sevgili değiliz.” Chanyeol homurdandı.

“Sevgili gibi görünüyorsunuz.” Dasom araya girdi. “Tuvaletten öpüşmekten şişmiş dudaklarla çıkmamışsın gibi davranma.”

Chanyeol buna itiraz edemezdi çünkü doğru olduğuna emindi.

“Şunlara bakın.” Sunyoung birleşmiş ellerini gösterdi. “Oh, çok sevimlisiniz. Kıskandım ama.”

Chanyeol henüz bir şey dememiş Jinho’ya bakıyordu. Konuşma ona tuhaf gelmiyormuş gibi mutlu görünüyordu. “Jinho!” sızlandı.

Jinho omuz silkti. “Rahatsız olmadım.” Gülümseyerek söyledi. “Senin gibi sevimli omegadan daha kötülerini yaptım.” Boştaki eliyle Chanyeol’ün omzuna vurdu ve çenesini sevgiyle okşadı. Chanyeol irkilerek geri çekildi. _Yetmişti._ Bu kadarı ona fazlaydı.

“Ben gay değilim!” tısladı. “Değilim işte! Bir ilişkide değiliz ve erkeklerle ilgilenmiyorum, ben sadece—“ başını iki yana salladı. “Ben eve gidiyorum. Bugün için teşekkür ederim. Keyifli vakit geçirdim.” Hızla eğildi ve kimsenin onu gay olmakla suçlamayacağı evine koşturdu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Herkese gay olmadığını kanıtlamak için hızlıca kendisiyle yatmak isteyen dört Beta kız (Lee Jieun, Lee Mijoo, Choi Jinri ve Kim Seolhyun) bulmuştu Chanyeol. Seksi seviyordu ama bazen boş ve yapay hissettiriyordu, nedenini anlayamıyordu.

Aynı sınıfta olmalarına rağmen Jinho’dan elinden geldiğince kaçıyordu. Arkadaşlarına yapışıp Jongdae dışındaki tüm omegaları görmezden geliyordu. Kim olduğunu önce kendisine kabullendirmesi gerekiyordu.

Tuhaf bir şekilde yalnızlıktı bu ve onu sefilleştirmek dışında bir şey yapmıyordu. Chanyeol kendisine neler olduğunu anlamıyordu.

Geceleri düğümlendiğine dair rüyalar görüyordu; birisi onu arkadan alıyordu, penisi içinde şişiyordu. Hâlbuki nasıl bir his olduğunu bilmiyordu bile. Kendini birden fazla kez dolabındaki oyuncağa bakarken yakalamıştı ve hemen kapağını kapatmıştı.

Chanyeol’ün okulu bitene ve üniversiteye, yeni bir mekâna geçene kadar iki kızışması kalmıştı. Yeni insanlarla eğer isterse kim olduğu konusunda açık olabileceği bir yere. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Kızışmasını eliyle geçirmek istemiyordu ama gay olmadığını kendisine kanıtlaması gerekiyordu.

Bu kızlardan birinden yardım istemeyi düşündü ancak bu fikirden hemen vazgeçti. Bu onun için çok rahatsız edici olurdu. Düşünebildiği, gerçekten işe yarayabilecek _tek seçeneği_ ilgilenecek bir kadın Alfa bulmaktı ama nereden başlayacağını bilmiyordu. Onunla aynı okula giden bir sürü kadın Alfa vardı fakat okuldan kimsenin öğrenmesini de istemiyordu.

Yoora’nın bir sürü Alfa arkadaşı olduğunu biliyordu fakat ona karşı kullanabileceği bir koz vermek istemiyordu. İsterse bir sürü kullanabileceği malzemesi vardı zaten ve daha fazlasını vermeye niyetli değildi.

Bariz nedenlerden arkadaşlarına soramazdı ve kendisine ona _ihtiyacı_ olmadığını kanıtlayana kadar Jinho’yla konuşmak istemiyordu.

Sonunda Naver’e girdi ve Alfa bulmanın yollarını araştırdı. Naver ona bölgedeki birkaç kulübün yerini sunmuştu. Özellikle de omegaların alfalarla güvenli bir yerde buluştukları yerleri. Kurallar basit; bilek bandını tak, kimliğini götür, kızışmadaysan ya da yakınsan içeriye girme ve önce sen alfalara yaklaşma.

Kızışmasına iki hafta vardı, o yüzden Chanyeol şimdi de aramanın iyi olacağına karar verdi. Kulüplerden birine karar verdi ve öğleden sonrasını mavi bandının nerede olduğunu aramakla geçirdi. Ki uzun zaman önce attığı yerde duruyordu. Tuhaf ve parlıyor gibi hissettirince kapüşonlusunun altına gizledi ve Çarşamba akşamı ailesine Jongdae’ye gittiğini söyleyerek evden çıktı.

Metroyla yol kırk dakika sürmüştü ve iki dakikalık kalana kadar kulaklığını takarak huzursuzca kıpırdanmıştı. Tekrar tekrar Junmyeon’un OST’larını dinleyerek kendisini sakinleştiriyordu. Chanyeol gittiğinden beri Junmyeon’u görmemişti. Dizinin ne zaman gösterileceğini bilmiyordu. Hem merakla bekliyordu hem de heyecanlıydı. Junmyeon’u izlerken muhtemelen seksleri aklına gelecekti.

Hedefine varınca düşüncelerden kendini ayırdı. Dikkatliydi, hızla metrodan inip kulübe doğru ilerledi. Birisi onu görürse Beta gibi davranabileceğini umuyordu. Betalar bu kulüpleri kullanmazdı ama kullanmaları yasak da değildi ve böyle kulüplerde Beta ve Alfa eşleşmeler olabilirdi. Aksi olsaydı Naver ona söylerdi.

Kulübe girmek için ödeme yapmak gerekiyordu ve parayı alan kadın bilek bandıyla kimliğini suratsızca inceledi. Chanyeol gerilerek ne düşündüğünü merak ediyordu—Alfa olmadığı için şaşkın mıydı yoksa basmakalıp düşüncelere uymayan bir sürü Omega görmüş müydü?

Naver Çarşamba gününün yeni gelenler için en iyisi olacağını söylemesine rağmen içeride çok kişi yoktu. Chanyeol kimseyi tanımıyordu—çok şükür! Buraya kırk dakikada gelmişti; bitmesine iki ay kalmış da olsa okulda dedikoduların yayılmasını istemiyordu.

İçerideki kişilerden ikisi o çeşit bir ilişkide görünüyordu; barın yanındaki köşede sarmaş dolaşlardı. Barda iki kadın oturmuş sohbet ediyordu. İkisinde de yeşil bant vardı ve kesinlikle _güzellerdi._ Chanyeol yutkundu.

Omuzlarını dikleştirdi ve derin bir nefes aldı. Hâlâ onlara yaklaşamayacak kadar utangaçtı. Onlardan iki sandalye uzağa oturdu ve kola sipariş etti.

Birkaç dakika sonra konuşmaları durdu. Ona yakın olan kız konuştu. “Pardon, yeni misiniz acaba?”

Chanyeol kıza döndü. Uzun kızıl-kahve saçları ve güzel gözleri vardı. Bol beyaz bir kazak ve şort giyiyordu.

“Evet.” Resmi olarak cevapladı. “Anlaşılıyor mu?”

“Jihyun ve ben buraya çok uzun zamandır geliyoruz.” Yanındaki kısa, koyu saçları olan ve uzun tişört, dar pantolon giyen kızı göstererek söyledi. “Seni hemen fark ettik?”

“Refakatçi mi arıyorsun?” Jihyun sordu.

Chanyeol görsünler diye bileğini kaldırdı. Onun Omega olmasını beklemiyorlarsa bile göstermemişlerdi. Bu tepkisizlik rahatlatıcı sayılırdı. “Evet,” dedi.

“Sonraki kızışman ne zaman?” kırmızı saçlı kız sordu.

Chanyeol yüzünü buruşturarak cevapladı. “Sonraki hafta sonu.”

“Yardımımızı ister misin?”

Chanyeol kafasını hızla doğrultunca az daha kendini sakatlayacaktı. Kızlar gülüştüler. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Tabii ki.” Dedi Jihyun. “Ailee unnie ve ben daha önce de omegaları paylaştık.”

“Ama ya biriniz diğerinin omegasıyla eşseniz?” kendini durduramadan sordu. “O zaman tuhaf olmaz mı?”

“İdare ediyoruz.” Dedi Ailee. “Sorun değil.”

“Bize numaranı ver, ayarlamaları yaparız.” Dedi Jihyun. Ona gülümsedi. Telefonunu çıkarıp verecek kadar rahatlatıcıydı.

Düzgünce tanıştılar; Amy Lee ve Kang Jihyun’du isimleri ve ikisi de ondan büyüktü. Chanyeol’ün metro saati gelene kadar sohbet ettiler. Kızlar ne yaptıklarını, özellikle de erkek omegalarla, biliyorlardı ve Chanyeol buna minnettardı. Bu onu çokça teselli ediyordu; böylece sonraki on günü korkarak geçirmeyecekti. Nasılsa olacaktı ve Chanyeol korkmak yerine heyecanlanmayı tercih ederdi. Deneyecekti.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Günler ders çalışarak geçip gitmişti ve sonunda cumartesi sabahı olmuştu.

Bir otelde buluştular. Junmyeon’la gittiğinden farklıydı. Jihyun onu kapıda karşıladı; kolsuz tişört ve kısa şort giyiyordu. Kulüpte giydiğinden çok farklıydı.

“Gelsene.” Dedi ve Chanyeol içeri girip ayakkabılarını çıkardı.

Ona Ailee gelene, yani öğlene kadar yardım edeceğini açıkladı. “Yarın da yardımımıza ihtiyacın olursa, aynısını yaparız.” Dedi. “Kızışmaların ne kadar sürüyor?”

“Üç ya da dört gün.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Yardımla?” diye sordu.

“Şey,” Chanyeol utançla kızardı. “İki.”

Başını sallayarak yatağa gitti.

Onun karşısında çıplak kalmak çok kolaydı; çok güzeldi ve bunu arzuladığı belliydi. Chanyeol buna kızışmasının sebep olduğunu düşünmek istiyordu.

Jihyun kızışması başlarken bacaklarını ayırmış oturuyordu ve eli bacaklarının arasındaydı. Sertleştiğinde kızın hareketleriyle gözlerini parmaklarından ayırmadan kendini okşamaya başladı. Kız onu yatağa yatırarak üzerine çıktı ve kendini konumlandırdıktan sonra penisine oturdu.

Chanyeol daha önce kızışmasında hiç birisinin içine girmemişti ve bu normaldekinden çok farklıydı; her şey daha sıcak ve daha sıkıydı. Giriş çok kolaydı ve ıslaktı, harika hissettiriyordu. Boşalana kadar içinde daha hızlı gidip gelmeye başladı.

Jihyun penisinden kalktı ve yukarı doğru emekledi. “Seni düğümlememi istiyorsan bana yardım etmelisin.” dedi.

Chanyeol daha önce bir kez bir kıza oral yapmıştı; Joohee idi ama ana fikrini biliyordu. Jihyun yüzüne oturduğunda kız seslice inleyene kadar yalayıp emdi.

Chanyeol nefes almak için geri çekilince kız bacaklarının arasına uzanıp bir şey yaptı—neydi bilmiyordu ama bir anda ağzının içinde ince ve uzun bir şey belirmişti. Ağzındaki eti emmek için elinden geleni yaptı ve kız geri çekilince gördü. Teknik olarak penis olduğunu düşünmesine rağmen aslında tam olarak değildi. Çok daha inceydi ve teni farklıydı. Ama Junmyeon ve Jinho’nun aksine onu düğümleyebilirdi.

Jihyun Alfa kadınlar için olan kondomu taktı ve Chanyeol’ü genişletti. Parmakları nazik ama kararlıydı. “Düğüm acıtacak.” Diye uyardı. “Birkaç dakika boyunca kilitleneceğiz.”

Chanyeol başını salladı çünkü buna ihtiyacı vardı. Kendine istediğinin, ihtiyacı olanın bu olduğunu kanıtlaması gerekiyordu.

Onlardan daha önce olmasına rağmen Junmyeon ve Jinho’dan farksız değildi. Yine de onu yeterince genişletti. Gerekenden fazla yere ihtiyacı varmış gibi garip hissetmişti. Düğümü şişmeye başlayınca buna ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu.

Yeniden boşalması uzun sürmedi—prostatına beş dakika falan dokunmuştu ve kız devam etti. Hızlıca şişerken onunla beraber Chanyeol hissetmişti; düğümü tamamen sıkılaşana kadar büyümeye devam etti ve hâlâ da büyüyordu.

Daha önce hissettiği hiçbir şeye benzemiyordu. İlk kez becerilmesine bile. O acıtmıştı ama bu daha çok acıtıyordu. Kız onu içinden parçalıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Gözyaşları yanaklarından akıyordu ve yüzünü yastığa bastırdı.

Düğümler hakkında çok şey duymamıştı ama duydukları ona bunu isteyeceğini hissettirmişti. Bunu bir daha hissetmek isteyeceğini sanmıyordu. Aynı zamanda herkesin düğümü farklı mıdır diye merak ediyordu; sonuçta penislerin hepsi farklı boyuttaydı. Belki de kız onun için çok büyüktü ama bir gün başkası için ideal olacaktı.

Acı vermesine rağmen düğümü prostatına baskı uygulayarak onu daha öncekiler gibi hissettirmeyen başka bir orgazma zorladı. Bu boş bir orgazmdı, zevk neden olmamıştı.

Düğümü on beş dakika boyunca içinde kilitli kaldı ama ona daha uzunmuş gibi hissettirmişti.

Jihyun acısını hissettiği için düğümü inmeye başlar başlamaz içinden çıktı ve onu yatırdı. Başladıkları zamanki pozisyonlarındaydılar. Chanyeol bunun nasıl çalıştığını bilmiyordu ama sormak da istemiyordu. “Çok acıttı mı?” kız endişeyle sordu.

Chanyeol başını salladı ve gözlerini ovuşturdu. “Özür dilerim.” dedi.

“Senin hatan değildi.” Dedi Jihyun. “Düğümümün gerçekten büyüyebileceğini biliyorum. Üzerimde ağlayan ilk Omega değilsin. Tepkinden daha kötülerine şahit oldum. Ona yardım ettikten sonra bir saat boyunca dayanamayan bir kız vardı. Kondomu yırttığımdan ödü kopmuştu çünkü düğümümle nasıl genişlediğini anlayamamıştı.”

Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Kadın omegalara da mı yardım ediyorsun?” diye sordu.

Jihyun başını salladı. “Yani neden olmasın? Onlara yardım edecek malzemem varsa, ederim.”

Ailee gelene kadar sohbet ettiler. Chanyeol’ün bedeni önce rahatlamış sonra yeniden sertleşmişti. Chanyeol şu anda Ailee’nin düğümünü istediğinden emin değildi ama Jihyun kıyafetlerini giyerken ona Ailee’nin kendinden küçük olduğunu ve muhtemelen ona daha iyi sığacağını garanti etmişti. Chanyeol başını sallayarak deneyeceğini söylemişti.

Ailee, Jihyun’dan daha sabırlı ve nazik davranıyordu ve yardımını istememişti. Jihyun gibi önce onu içine almıştı—Chanyeol’ün dikkatini olacaklar için dağıtmaktı amaç. Jihyun’dan daha küçüktü ve Jihyun’un aksine kendisi de boşalana kadar—bir eli göğsünde diğeri klitorisindeyken— onu becermişti.

Klitorisindeki ısrarlı parmaklar büyümesini sağlıyordu ve Chanyeol kocaman şaşkın gözlerle klitorisinin büyüyüp şekillenmesini izliyordu. Belli ki canını yakmıyordu. Aslında değişimden hoşlanıyor gibiydi. Chanyeol bir alfanın canını neden yakacağını anlayamıyordu. Öyle olsaydı kadın alfaların soyu çoktan tükenmiş olurdu ya da betalar gibi sadece Alfa feromonuna sahip olurlardı.

Chanyeol için yeterliydi, Jihyun’dan sonra çok genişletilmesine gerek kalmamıştı ve buna memnundu. Kızın parmakları nazik ve nedense yatıştırıcıydı. O parmakların içinde cinsellikle alakasız olarak masaj yaptığını hayal edemiyordu. Hayal etmesi tuhaftı ama şu anda arzulayıcıydı.

İçine girdiğinde Jihyun kadar kalın hissettirmedi—kız haklıydı. Düğümü de o kadar geniş değildi, bu yüzden şişerken daha az acıtmıştı. Sızlama gibiydi. Yine de Chanyeol için eğlenceli değildi. Neden bilmiyordu; ikisi de harika kızlardı ve onu kendinden geçirmeleri gerekiyordu ama onun için işe yaramıyordu işte. Düğümleri acı vericiydi ve boşalmasına yardım etmesine rağmen seks genel olarak beklediği gibi değildi.

Düğümünün baskısıyla bir kez daha boşaldı. Sonrasında kız ağzıyla ve eliyle onu boşalttı. İçgüdüsel olarak bunun onun için daha iyi olacağını anlamıştı.

“Yardımın için teşekkür ederim.” Chanyeol durulduğunu hissedince söyledi.

“Yarın da yardımımıza ihtiyacın var mı?” Ailee sordu ama istekten çok kibarlık olsun diye yapmış gibiydi. Hayır diyeceğini anlamışa benziyordu.

Ertesi gün kızışması devam ederken kendi başına halledeceğine karar verip eve dönmüştü. Hiç yoktan bu acıdan daha iyiydi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol terleyerek, sertleşmiş ve acı içinde uyandı. Kızlar tarafından düğümlenmenin ona hiç yardım etmediğini fark etmişti. Aslında, daha kötü yapmış bile olabilirdi. Nedenini anlayamıyordu.

Yeniden dolabına bakarken buldu kendini ve yutkundu.

Kapısını kilitledikten sonra oyuncağı çıkardı ve bataryasını kontrol etti. En azından bir kere denemeye değerdi; neye benzediğini görmek içindi. Yine de oyuncağın hareket etmesini izlerken korkmamış değildi.

Bu, tabii ki kimse olmadığı için, kendisini genişletmesini gerektiriyordu. Elini ihtiyacı olduğu yere götürürken yutkundu.

Sıvısının aktığını hissederken parmaklarını kendi içine sokmak biraz tuhaf hissettiriyordu. Onu titretiyordu ama aynı zamanda beklediğinden daha iyi hissettiriyordu. Kaç parmağını alabileceğini ve daha iyisi için parmaklarını nasıl kıvıracağını herkesten iyi biliyordu.

Oyuncağın kutusunda vakum ağzı vardı ve altına taktıktan sonra duvara yapıştırdı. Titrek bacaklarla doğrularak geriye döndü, böylece oyuncak içine girecekti. Dikkatle içine aldı. İki kızdan da kalındı ama onu rahatlatan tanıdık bir his vardı. Bedeninin ihlale alışmasına izin veriyordu.

Oyuncağı çalıştırdı, böylece içinde hareket etmeye başladı ve bacakları anında titredi. Olduğu pozisyonda direkt en çok ihtiyacı olan yere vuruyordu ve düşmemek için sandalyeye tutunmak zorunda kaldı. Kökündeki düğmeye bastığında daha hızlı hareket etmeye başladı ve çok geçmeden dokunulmadan boşaldı. Sandalyenin tahta ve kolay temizlenir olmasına minnettardı.

Ara vermeden yeniden sertleşene kadar oyuncağın kendisini becermesine izin verdi. Bu sefer düğümleme moduna ayarladı ve çok acıtmamasını umdu.

Acıtmıştı ama çok değildi. Chanyeol yapay düğümün gerçeğinden çok farklı hissettirdiğini düşünüyordu; daha çok zevk vericiydi. İmkânsız gibi bir boyuta şişmesine rağmen içine daha iyi uyuyordu. Chanyeol oyuncaktan dolayı mı yoksa kızların düğümlerinin kendisi için doğru olmadığını mı merak ediyordu.

Aklına bedeninin belki de bir kadının düğümünü _istememesi_ düştü. Belki de ihtiyacı olan başka bir penisti—sonuçta bu oyuncak ona göre yapılmıştı. Ama buna inanmak istemiyordu.

Pazartesi sabahı uyandığında kızışması bitmişti ve Chanyeol bedeninin kendisine söylediklerini hâlâ dinlemek istemiyordu. Her zaman düz olduğunu düşünmüştü ama bu olmadığının apaçık kanıtıydı.

Jongdae ve Zitao’nun birbirlerine sokulup beraber yemek yiyişlerini gördüğünde Chanyeol göğsünde beklenmedik bir sıkışma hissetti. Kendisine o yalnızken birbirlerine âşık bir çifti kıskandığını söylüyordu.

Kısmen doğruydu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Ee,” annesi Salı günü söyledi. “Arabayı temizlerken bunu buldum.” Ona bir kart uzattı. “Eminim senindir.”

Chanyeol doktorun verdiği Omega uzmanı kartı olduğunu fark etti. Çok uzun zaman önceydi, unutmuştu.

“Sanırım,” annesi dikkatle devam etti. “Onu aramalısın. Mutlu değilsin Chanyeol.”

“Ben iyiyim.” Diye başladı Chanyeol ama annesi araya girdi.

“Hayır, iyi değilsin. Baban ve ben tarafını öğrendiğinden beri senin huzursuzlaşmanı izliyoruz. Alfa olmak istediğini ve bunu düşünmediğini biliyoruz ama belli ki üzerinde negatif bir etkisi var. Kendini sevmezsen mutlu olamazsın.”

“Büyüyorum.” Chanyeol açıklamaya çalıştı. “Bazı şeyler var…”

“Onunla konuş.” Annesi daha nazikçe söyledi. “Sana çok faydası olacaktır bence.”

Chanyeol’ün uzmanı aramaya karar vermesi birkaç dakika sürmüştü. Karta göre adı Fan Bingbing’ti. Omega uzmanlığına nasıl başladığını merak ediyordu. Beta olmalıydı çünkü omegaların tıpta ya da bilimde çalışmasına izin verilmiyordu. Onların elinde sahip olabilecekleri sınırlı kariyer seçeneği vardı.

Kadının mühürlenmiş olup olmadığını da merak ediyordu. Eşi her zaman omegaların etrafında olmasından dolayı nasıl hissediyordu? Omega kokuyor muydu? Kıskanıyor muydu?

Ondan öğrenmesi gerekenlerinin bunlar olmadığını düşünüyordu. Sorun değil diyip yoluna devam ederdi. Hâlbuki iyi değildi. Bir daha iyi olup olmayacağından emin değildi. Kendi teninde rahat hissettiğine ve tarafını kabullendiğine göre değişeceğini düşünüyordu. Bu sayede uzmanı arayabilmişti. Olduğunuz şey yorucu olabiliyordu. Mutlu olmak istiyordu sadece.

Annesi haklıydı; uzun zamandır gerçekten mutlu değildi. Tarafını kabullenmeye en yakın olduğu zaman Junmyeon’un yardımını—ardından Jinho’nun— ilk kez kabul ettiği zamandı. O, birisinin kendisini ve tarafını önemsediğini hissettiği son seferdi. Seksten hoşlandığı ve kızışmasını sevdiği _tek_ seferdi.

Ertesi gün okuldan sonraya randevu ayarladı ve hayatın neler getireceğini düşünmeye başladı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Fan Bingbing kısa saçlı ve güzel gözlü muhteşem bir kadındı. Chanyeol taktığı sarı bandın mı neden olduğunu yoksa ondan tamamen etkilenmediğinden mi emin değildi. Karşısında çıplak otursa muhtemelen ona karşı bir şey hissetmezdi. Bu bir artıydı çünkü göğsüne bakmak yerine dediklerine gerçekten kulak asabilirdi.

“Bu terapi gibi mi olacak?” diye sordu. “Sizinle sadece konuşacak mıyım?”

Kadın gülümsedi. “Bu güzel bir başlangıç olur. Bana kendinden bahset. Tarafını nasıl kazandın?”

Hikâyenin çoğunu anlatmıştı; omegalardan nasıl hoşlanmadığını, Omega olmasının tam bir lanet olmasını. Bir sürü omegayla yattığını ve ona neler olduğunu anlayacak kadar şeyi ima etmişti.

“Annem öğrendiğimden beri mutlu olmadığımı söyledi.” Chanyeol yumuşakça bitirdi. “Kendimden nefret etmek istemiyorum.”

Kadın bir süre ona baktıktan sonra başını salladı. “Kendini Omega gibi hissetmeyen ya da Omega olmak istemeyen omegalar için her hafta bedava bir destek grubu kuruyoruz.” Dedi. “Onlarla konuşabilir ve başkalarına yardım edebilecek deneyimlerini anlatabilirsin. Kapalı bir grup ve grupta duyduklarını dışarıdaki hiç kimseyle paylaşmaman beklenir. Bence sana iyi gelecektir.”

“Tamam.” Dedi Chanyeol. Belki de Jinho dışında başka kişilerle paylaşırsa yardımcı olurdu. Uzun zamandır görmezden geliyordu Jinho’yu. Aslında Jinho ile _hiç_ paylaşmamıştı. “Şey gibi mi… ‘Ben Chanyeol ve omegayım,’ gibi mi?” ne dediğini düşünmeden ağzından çıkmıştı ve havada asılı kalmıştı bir süre. Kendi gözleri şokla kocaman açıldı. “Bunu söylediğim ilk seferdi.” Diye fısıldadı.

Bingbing başını salladı. “Kesinlikle sana iyi gelecek.” Dedi. “Çarşamba akşamları 20.00-22.00 arası yerel cemiyet merkezinde toplanıyoruz. Bu akşam gelebilecek misin?”

Chanyeol başıyla onayladı. “Annemden götürmesini isterim.” Dedi. Nedense annesinin buna dâhil olmak isteyeceğini düşünüyordu. Uzmana gitmesi onun fikriydi sonuçta.

“Harika! Dört gözle bekleyeceğim.” Dedi kadın. Chanyeol bunu azat edildiğine yorarak eğilerek selam verdi ve annesinin arabasına döndü.

Annesi heyecanlıydı. “Oh bebeğim benim.” Dedi. “Bunun sana iyi geleceğini biliyordum.”

Chanyeol haklı olmasını umuyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol erken gelmek istemişti, göze batmak istemiyordu ama maalesef trafiğe sıkışmışlardı. Grup toplandıktan on dakika sonra varmışlardı.

Çeşitli yaşlardan oluşan—en genci on altı ve en yaşlısı yirmilerinde görünüyordu— yaklaşık yirmi kişilik grup kendisine bakarken gergince kıpırdanıyordu. Bazıları koltuklarında dönmüştü. Çoğu kızlardan oluşuyordu ama on civarı erkek de vardı. Yuvarlak yüzlü, kısa, sevimli Omega tipler ve uzun boylu, yakışıklı ve kimsenin Omega olduğunu düşünmeyeceği erkekler.

O anda yalnız olmadığının farkına varmıştı. Onlar da onun hissettiklerini hissetmiş olmalıydılar.

“Aman tanrım!” bir kız bağırdı. Sandalyesinde geriye doğru eğildi ve elini kabaca kaldırdı. _“Sen_ burada ne yapıyorsun oppa?”

Chanyeol’ün onu hatırlaması biraz sürmüştü; uzun, kahverengi saçları, kocaman yuvarla gözleri vardı. Lee Mijoo idi, kendini kızlardan hoşlandığına kanıtlamak için yattığı betalardan birisiydi. Belli ki _Beta_ değildi. Kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Yani, sanmıştım ki sen… Sen… Bir omegaymışsın?” bilek bandına bakarak yavaşça sordu. “Bana yalan mı söyledin?”

“Konuşana bak.” Diye karşılık verdi Chanyeol ve kız kızararak yerine sindi.

“İkimiz de yalan söyledik.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Şimdi millet.” Fan Bingbing ortadaki yerinden seslendi. “Birbirimize suçlamalarda bulunmayalım. Hepiniz buraya aynı nedenden geldiniz.”

Mijoo başını salladı. “Oppa, gel yanıma otur.” El sallayarak söyledi.

Bir sandalye aldı ve çembere katıldı. Gruptaki birkaç kişinin onu dikkatle izlediğini görebiliyordu ve ellerine baktı. Bazılarıyla aynı okula gittiğini ve ününü bildiklerinin farkındaydı. Bir şey dememeleri güzeldi.

Hepsi kendini Chanyeol’e tanıttı. Sadece birkaç tanesinin adını hatırlamıştı ama Park Sooyoung ve Lee Soojung’u sınıfından tanıyordu. Sooyoung parlak ve neşeliykenSoojung sessiz ve ciddiydi. İkisinin de Omega olduğunu düşünmezdi. Kendisinin de olduğunu düşünmemişlerdir.

Onlarla aynı odada oturup hikâyelerini dinlemek Chanyeol’ün basmakalıp düşüncelerin topluma ne kadar derin sindiğini fark etmesini sağlamıştı; bir çocuk, adı Park Kyung’du, homofobik, düz, omegalardan nefret eden en yakın arkadaşına âşıktı ve arkadaşıyla ilişkisinin onu üzmesini durduramamaktan nefret ediyordu. (“Omega olduğumu bilmiyor.” Dedi Kyung. “Bu onu hasta ediyor. Ben yapamıyorum— _yapamıyorum.”_ Chanyeol’de kusma isteği uyandırıyordu çünkü eskiden kendisi de öyleydi.) Alfa ve Omega taraflarının tek bir tipe uyduğunu ve kalıplara uymayan herkesin Beta olduğunu düşünmüştü her zaman. Ama buradaki omegalara bakarken belli ki öyle olmadığı anlaşılıyordu. Sevimli çocuklar bile, Omega olduğu kolayca anlaşılanlar, kalıplara tamamen uymuyordu. İçlerinden birisi, Lee Hyunwoo, Omega olma konusunda açıktı çünkü yapacak başka bir şeyi yoktu. Toplum başka bir şey olduğuna inanmıyordu. Gruba insanların bunun için ona yaptığı şeyleri anlatırken cesurdu. Chanyeol’ün gözleri yaşarıyordu ve ikinci kez midesi bulanıyordu.

“Yasak olduğunu sanıyordum.” Chanyeol ağlamayacağına karar verince yumuşakça söyledi. Ağlamak üzere görünen tek kişi kendisi değildi. Mijoo ve yanındaki kız Son Seungwan açık açık ağlıyordu. Mijoo’nun omuzlarını okşayarak teselli etmeye çalışıyordu. “O-Omegalara bu şekilde yaklaşmanın. Her zaman omeganın kararı olduğunu sanıyordum.”

Hyunwoo başını iki yana salladı. Sakin görünüyordu ama Chanyeol bununla yaşamaya alışkın olduğu içindir diye düşünüyordu. Bununla yaşayabildiğine ve gruba anlatabildiğine—muhtemelen ilk seferiydi çünkü grup bilmiyor gibi görünüyordu— göre gerçekten cesur ve güçlü olmalıydı.Chanyeol nedenini merak ediyordu. “Bizim okulda öyle bir kural yok.” Dedi Hyunwoo. “Bir Omega kızışmaya yaklaştığında… ‘alfalar keyiflerine bakamazlar,’” nefesi teklemişti.

Ona sarılmak isteyen bir sürü kişi olduğu belliydi ama Chanyeol ilk tepki verendi. Uzun bacakları avantajınaydı. Kollarını Hyunwoo’nun omuzlarına doladı ve Hyunwoo donup kaldıktan sonra ona sokulunca gözlerini kapattı.

Chanyeol yerine gitmeye tereddütlüydü ama Hyunwoo onu ittirdi. Kendine bakabileceğini fısıldadı; bebek gibi korunmaya ihtiyacı yoktu. Sadece daha kötü yapıyordu.

Hyunwoo’nun okulu bitirmesine bir yıl kalmıştı. Chanyeol bir yıl boyunca bununla nasıl başa çıkacağını düşünemiyordu ve Hyunwoo’nun son senesinde nakil isteyip omegalar için daha iyi bir okula geçip geçemeyeceğini merak ediyordu.

Sonunda Chanyeol kendi hikâyesine başladı. Aniden söylerken rahatsız olmuştu çünkü insanlara yalan söyleme nedenleri buradakilerin yaşadıklarını duyunca sığ ve önemsiz geliyordu.

“Ben… Her zaman arkadaş grubumda güçlü olan, diğerleriyle ilgilenendim.” Diye başladı. “Herkes her zaman bir Alfa olacağımı düşünüyordu. Konuştuğumda insanlar lafımı dinlerdi. Sanırım ben… Buna kapıldım. İnandım. _Daha iyi_ olduğuma inandım. İnsanları _incitecek_ şeyler söylemenin ve yapmanın… _Hakkım_ olduğuna inandım.” Kelimeleri titrek çıkıyordu. Fan Bingbing’e söylediğinden daha iyi bir konuşmaydı. “Omegalara karşı çok kötüydüm. Sizi, bizim okula gidenleri, üzecek bir şey söylediğiysem eğer ben… Çok özür dilerim.” gözlerini Sooyoung, Soojung ve Mijoo üzerinde dikkatle gezdirdi. Yutkundu. “Ben… Tarafımı öğrendiğimde, her zaman düşündüğüm konusunda kendimi kanıtlayacağımı düşündüm ama olmadı. Tam tersiydi ve bundan nefret ettim. _Olmam gereken_ olmadığım için kendimden nefret ettim. Çok az kişi benim Omega olduğumu biliyor.” Hâlâ söylemesi onun için zordu. Sonuçta ikinci kez dile getiriyordu. İnsanlarla konuşmak kolaylaştırıyordu. “Çünkü insanlara uzun süredir nefret ettiğim şey olduğumu söyleyemedim. Arkadaşlarımın benimle alay edeceğini ve bana bunu hak ettiğimi söyleyeceklerini düşündüm. Ablam öğrendiği zaman _aynen böyle_ davranmıştı.” Mijoo uzanarak elini dizine koydu ve rahatlatıcı sıcaklığı ona Jinho’yu hatırlatmıştı. Chanyeol, Jinho’yu özlediğini fark etti. “Çok uzun süredir kendimden nefret ettim. En yakın arkadaşının başka versiyonuydum.” Kyung’a söyledi. “Ve seni avlayan çocuklardan biri gibiydim.” Hyunwoo’ya söyledi. _“Çok kötüydüm.”_ Diye tekrarladı. “Ne kadar zehirli olduğumu fark etmek ve kendimi değiştirmek çok zordu ama bence değiştim. Hâlâ kendimle ve kim olduğumla yüzde yüz barışık değilim ama daha iyiye gidiyorum.” Aslında bunu söylemesi şaşırtıcıydı. Fakat gerçek olduğunu fark etmişti. Uzun zamandır kendisini Alfa olarak düşünmemişti.

“Şu anda arkadaşlarına söylersen, sence seni kabul edecekler mi?” diye sessizce sordu Kyung.

Chanyeol bir süre düşündü. “Tarafımı öğrendiğimden beri bir yılı geçti.” Dedi. “E-Emin değilim.” Ve hâlâ emin değildi. Omega olduğunu söylediğinde hiçbiri Jongdae’ye sırt çevirmemişti. Kötü insanlar değillerdi—aslında Chanyeol hâlâ futbol takımındaki bir çocuk olduğu için bu onları daha da yakınlaştırmıştı.

Anlayabileceklerini düşünüyordu.

Aslında Baekhyun’un birkaç dakika gülüp cıvıldamak dışında bir şey yapacağını sanmıyordu. Muhtemelen ona dev bebek Omega gibi bir isim takardı. Jongdae kendinden başka birinin her ay yaşadıklarını yaşadığı için eğlenebilirdi. Zitao ise Jongdae arkadaş gruplarında daha az izole olacağı için daha mutlu ve rahatlamış olabilirdi. Chanyeol, Zitao’nun eşi ve güvensizlikleri için çok endişelendiğini biliyordu. Jongdae her zaman göründüğü kadar mutlu değildi.

Chanyeol yeniden gözlerinin dolduğunu hissediyordu. “Evet. Sanırım ederler.” Dedi.

“Bence onlara söylemelisin.” Mijoo sessizce konuştu. “Onlara yapamayan hepimiz için söyle. Arkadaş grubunda bu yüzden nefret edilen hepimiz için.” Elini tuttu. Chanyeol birleşmiş ellerine bakarak birisinin son kez elini böyle tutmasını hatırladı.

“Tamam.” Söz verdi. “Söyleyeceğim.”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol ertesi sabah uyandığında heyecanlıydı; onun için büyük anlam ifade eden kişilere sonunda yalan söylemeyi bırakacağı için heyecanlıydı.

Giyindikten sonra mavi bandını bileğine taktı ve kazağının altına soktu. İlk kez rahat hissediyordu. _Doğru_ hissediyordu.

“Sizinle konuşmam lazım.” Arkadaşlarını okulda görünce söyledi. “Öğle yemeğinden sonra konuşabilir miyiz? Zitao’yu da getirir misin?”

Jongdae şaşkın bir ifadeyle başını salladı ve Baekhyun gülümsedi.

Jongdae’nin karşısında oturan Jinho ona kocaman, şaşkın gözlerle bakıyordu. Chanyeol alışveriş merkezinde olanlardan sonra onunla ilk kez göz göze geliyordu. Jinho iyi görünüyordu. Chanyeol dudaklarının hissini hatırlayınca kızardı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. _Bunu_ neden özlediğini anlamamıştı.

“Tabi.” Dedi Baekhyun. “Ama şimdi tüm sabahı merakla geçireceğim.”

“M-Merak etme.” Chanyeol kekeledi. Baekhyun bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Gerçekten. Öyle… Değil.” Cümleyi boş bıraktı. Doğru kelimeleri düşünemiyordu.

“En son ne zaman kekelediğini hatırlamıyorum.” Dedi Baekhyun. “Soğukkanlılığını yitirdiğine göre çok önemli bir şey olmalı. Eşini mi buldun?” Chanyeol’e güldü ve Chanyeol hemen başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır! Hayır.” Sırıtan Jinho’ya bakmamaya çalışarak söyledi. Çünkü neler olduğunu anlamıştı.

“Oh, bakın burada neler varmış.” Dedi Baekhyun. Gözleri şahin gibiydi. “Neler olduğunu biliyor musun Jinho? Sen de gelecek misin?”

“Oh hayır.” Jinho neşeyle cevapladı. “Meraklandım sadece.” Chanyeol’e döndü. “Chanyeol’e kalmış bir şey.” Diye ekledi.

Chanyeol, Jinho’nun yardımcı olup olmayacağını bilmiyordu. Sonuçta aynı yoldan geçmişti ama başını salladı. “Evet, gelebilirsin.” Dedi.

Jinho yeniden sırıttı. “Mükemmel.” Dedi. “Dört gözle bekleyeceğim. Değeceğini biliyorum.”

Chanyeol kızardı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Beşli öğle yemeklerinden sonra boş bir sınıfta toplandılar. Chanyeol kimse girmesin diye kapıyı kilitledi ve kimse dudaklarını göremesin diye perdeleri kapattı, sonra dörtlünün karşısına oturdu.

“Bu ciddi olmayan bir şey için fazla şüpheli.” Dedi Jongdae.

“Ciddi değil demedim.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Ben sadece şey dedim...” omuz silkti. “Size uzun zaman önce söylemem gereken bir şey. Çok korkuyordum.”

Zitao ve Jongdae kaşlarını çatarken Baekhyun hiç şaşırmış gibi durmuyordu. Meraklıydı. Jinho açık açık sırıtıyordu. Chanyeol şunu kesmesini umuyordu çünkü gerçekten sinirlerini bozuyordu.

“Ben…” Chanyeol yutkundu. “Size tamamen dürüst davranmadım. Böyle olmasını ve size asla yalan söylemek istemediğimi anlamalısınız.”

Konuşurken Zitao ve Baekhyun’un ifadelerinin değiştiğini, Jongdae’nin kaşlarını daha sert çattığını gördü. Chanyeol bunun ne anlama geldiğini anlamıyordu.

“Evet?” Jongdae yumuşakça seslendi. “Nedir?”

“Ben… Aslında bir Beta değilim.” Diyebildi Chanyeol.

 _“Evvet!”_ Baekhyun bağırarak havaya yumruklarını attı ve zıpladı. “Ben kazandım! Dökülün bakalım sürtükler!” ellerini iki yana açarak beklemeye başladı.

Jinho ve Zitao yüzlerini buruşturarak ceplerini karıştırdılar ve cüzdanlarını çıkardılar. Jinho, Baekhyun’un eline bir sürü binlik won koyarken konuştu. “Sonunda açığa çıkmana ne kadar çok sevinsem de biraz daha beklemeni dilerdim, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“İddiaya girdik.” Baekhyun neşeyle açıkladı. “Ben birkaç ay içinde bize söyleyeceğini söyledim. Jinho bize okulun son günü söyleyeceğini söyledi. Zitao da bize okul bittikten sonra söyleyeceğini söyledi.”

Chanyeol’ün kafası daha çok karıştı. “Biliyor muydunuz?” diye sordu ve Jinho’ya baktı.

“Hey!” Jinho itiraz etti ve ellerini havaya kaldırdı. “Ben milletin sırrını açmam. Zaten biliyorlarmış.”

“Ben bilmiyordum.” Dedi Jongdae. “Neler oluyor bilmiyorum. Nesin sen?”

“Jongdae, çok tatlısın ya.” Jinho ve Baekhyun aynı anda cıvıldadılar.

Zitao kollarını Jongdae’ye sardı ve yanına çekti. “Chanyeol hyung bir Omega. Senin gibi.” Zitao nazikçe açıkladı.

Jetonun düşmesi bir saniye sürmüştü ve sonra Jongdae kendini Zitao’dan kurtardı. Hızla ayağa kalktı; gözleri kocamandı ve elleri yumruk olmuştu. “Sen _nesin_?” diye sordu ve başını iki yana salladı. “Bana neden söylemedin? En yakın arkadaşız sanıyordum.” Gözleri yaşarmıştı. Chanyeol bakışları altında çekiniyordu ve dizlerini göğsüne çekerek kendini daha küçük göstermeye çalıştı. Jongdae iğrenmeyle başını salladı ve Zitao’ya döndü. “Sen neden bana söylemedin?”

“Bildiğini sanıyordum.” Dedi Zitao. “Hâlâ inkâr eden bir Omega olduğu açık sanıyordum. Chanyeol’ün her ayın üçüncü pazartesisini sevmediğini sen söyledin. Kızışması hiç şaşmıyor. Tıpkı seninki gibi.”

“Diğer omegalara yardım ediyor sanıyordum.” Dedi Jongdae.

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “O zaman değil.” Diye fısıldadı.

“B-Ben ne düşüneceğimi bilmiyorum.” Dedi Jongdae. “Bana söylersin sanmıştım ama sanırım sen bana yeterince güvenmemişsin.”

Chanyeol başını inkâr ederek salladı ama Jongdae çoktan kapıyı arkasından camları zangırdatacak kadar sertçe çarpıp gitmişti. Bir saniye sonra Zitao peşinden gitti. Bir zamanlar bu Chanyeol’ün işiydi.

Chanyeol daha çok küçüldü.

“Shh,” tanıdık bir el omzuna dokunarak sıvazladı. “İyi olacak. Anlayacaktır. Sadece üzüldü.”

Chanyeol, Jinho’ya doğru eğildi ve onu öpebilmeyi diledi. Daha önce onu sakinleştirmede işe yaramıştı ama Baekhyun buradaydı. Baekhyun’un her zaman gösterdiği kadar düz olmadığını öğrenmesini istemiyordu.

“Siz kesinlikle yatmışsınız.” Baekhyun’un şen sesi duyuldu. Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla irkildi ve Jinho’dan kaçmaya çalıştı ama o ellerini Chanyeol’ün saçlarında gezdirdi. “ _Biliyordum!_ Her zaman iddia ettiğin kadar düz olmadığını biliyordum.”

“Kıskanıyorsun.” Jinho sakince söyledi. “Her zaman sorabilirsin biliyorsun.”

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi. “Erkeğini çalmakla ilgilenmiyorum.” Dedi. “Ama bir kızışmada yalnız kalırsa ve yardıma ihtiyacı olursa eminim bir el atarım. Sadece bir defalığına tabii ki. Yardımıma ihtiyacı olan tek sevimli bebek olmayacaksın.”

Chanyeol önerisinden etkilenerek ona bakıyordu ama anlayamadığı bir şey de fark etmişti. Jeton o anda düştü. “Sen ve Jongdae mi?!” kocaman gözlerle sordu.

“ _Sen_ ona yardım edecek değildin.” Baekhyun omuz silkti. “Ben elindeki en iyi seçenektim.”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un kalkıp gitmesini izlerken hâlâ olayı kavrayamıyordu. “Ne demek istedi şimdi bu?” kaş çatarak Jinho’ya sordu.

“Kim bilir?” Jinho cevapladı. “Neyse, ben seninle gurur duyuyorum. Paramı kaybetsem bile.” Sonra Chanyeol’ü nazikçe öptü. Chanyeol sıcacık, sevildiğini, korunduğunu ve _mutlu_ hissediyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Çabalarına rağmen sırrı—Chanyeol’ün gerçekte Omega olduğu—ortaya çıkmıştı. Chanyeol her zaman bu olasılığı düşünmüştü. Ama şimdi arkadaşlarına söylediği için bir sorunu yoktu. Okulun son ayındaydılar ve çoğu kişinin ne düşündüğü—ona taktıkları lakaplar, hakaretler— önemli değildi. Futbol takımından daha kötülerini duymuştu. Çoğu okul bitince onu görmeyecekti bile. Arkadaşlarının onu sevmesi önemli olan tek şeydi.

Jongdae’nin kabullenmesi birkaç gün sürdü. Bunu yaptığı için Chanyeol’ün kasıklarına sertçe tekmeyi geçirdi ve becerilmeyi sevip sevmediğini sordu. Biraz tuhaf ve rahatsız edici bir konuşmaydı ama Chanyeol kızararak gerçeği söylemişti; evet, çoğunlukla _sevmişti._ Jongdae buna gülmüştü; arkadaşlıkları onarılmışa benziyordu.

“Senden saklamayı hiç istemedim.” Jongdae ona olan tehditlerini bitirince söyledi Chanyeol. “Sadece korktum. _Kimsenin_ bilmesini istemedim.”

“Benim dışımda herkes biliyordu.” Vurguladı Jongdae.

“Evet. Ama onlara ben söylemedim.” Dedi Chanyeol.

Jongdae iç çekti ve sonra gülümsedi. “İkimizin de Omega olması güzel oldu.” Dedi. “Çok uzun zamandır yakınız ve ikimiz de taraflarımızı geç kazandık. Aynılar da. Eşlerimizin de benzer olup olmayacağını merak ediyorum. Umarım benim Zitao’yu sevdiğim kadar çok sevdiğin birisini bulursun.” Gülümsemesi sıcacık ve sevgi doluydu. Chanyeol ne hissedeceğini anlayamıyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Ertesi hafta da destek grubuna gitti. Herkes oraya gidenlerden Chanyeol’ün okulunda olanları duymuştu ve destekleyiciydiler.

“Herkesin kaba olması berbat olmuş.” Dedi Kyung. “Ama arkadaşların seni desteklediği için çok şanslısın.”

Chanyeol gülümseyerek başını salladı çünkü bu gruptakilerin çoğundan—okula giden gençlerden— daha prestijli olduğunu fark etmeye başlamıştı. Büyükler üniversiteye gidiyordu veya Omega olmayı sevmediği için gruba katılıyorlardı. Chanyeol üniversiteyi dört gözle bekliyordu çünkü orada sıfırdan başlayabilecekti. Bir gün kendisini Omega olarak tanıtmak isterse, orada yapabilirdi. Hayatı değişmeden önce dönemin bitmesini beklemeliydi.

Grubun çoğu toplantıda konuşmuştu ama Hyunwoo sessizdi. Kyung ve kendini Lee Minhyun olarak tanıtan, dövmelerini gösteren kolsuz tişört giyen yakışıklı çocuğun arasında oturan Chanyeol’den birkaç sandalye ötede oturuyordu. Hyunwoo toplantı boyunca hiç konuşmadan başını eğdi. Diğerine karşı tepkisizliği Chanyeol’ü endişelendiriyordu. Endişe vericiydi.

Odada Chanyeol’ün anlamadığı çok tuhaf bir koku vardı—ilk geldiğinde yoktu. Okul gibi kokuyordu ama _tam_ aynı değildi. Chanyeol bunu dikkat dağıtıcı ve sarhoş edici buluyordu.

Toplantı bittiğinde Chanyeol kokudan sersemlemiş gibi doğruldu. Hyunwoo gitmeden önce yanına gelmişti. Herkesin gitmesini bekliyorlardı ve sonra Hyunwoo konuştu. “Cuma günü… Kızışmam var.” Dedi. “Bana yardım eder misin?”

Kendisini taşıması Chanyeol’ün ilk tanıştığı cesur çocuğa benzemiyordu ve onu on yediden çok daha küçük gösteriyordu. Chanyeol bu yüzden Hyunwoo’ya sarıldı. “Tabii ki.” Dedi Hyunwoo’nun omzuna karşı. Kokusu burada daha güçlüydü. Chanyeol’ün bastırıcı almayan ve kızışması yakın olan Omega kokusu olduğunu anlaması bir saniye sürdü. Okul sık sık yoğun Omega kokardı. Chanyeol toplantı odasının sık sık kızışmaya giren Omega kokup kokmadığını merak ediyordu. Kimse rahatsız olmuş gibi değildi. “Yeri ve zamanı söyle, dersi asmak zorunda olsam bile gelirim.”

“Ben okulu asmamalıyım.” Dedi Hyunwoo ama dikleşti. “Ama… Bir kereliğine kontrolü ele almak istiyorum.”

“Aferin sana.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Okul sana iyi gelmiyor.”

“Biliyorum.” Dedi Hyunwoo. “Ama ailem nakil işlerinden pek anlamıyor.”

Chanyeol nakil işlemlerini araştırmak için aklına, bir kenara yazdı.

Hyunwoo ona otel yerine bir ev adresi vermişti. “Sana güveniyorum.” Dedi. Şaka yapmaya çalışmıştı ama sesi titrek ve güvensiz çıkmıştı.

“Endişelenme.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Sana iyi bakacağım.”

Ve sözüne sadık kalarak bakmıştı. Hyunwoo’nun evine Cuma erkenden gelmişti ve onu genişletmeye başlamadan önce birkaç kez orgazm yaşatmıştı; Chanyeol’ün pratik yapmayı düşündüğü birkaç oral denemesi de dâhildi. Onu korkutmamak ya da üzmemek için dikkatliydi. Chanyeol herkesin kötü olmayacağını ve sadece onu kullanmak istemeyeceğini kanıtlamak için olabildiğince nazikti.

Hyunwoo’ya ne istediğini soruyordu; bunu yaparak zevk alıp almadığını bilmek istiyordu. Ayrıca Hyunwoo’nun aynı istediği gibi kontrolde olduğunu hissetmesini istiyordu. Kararları ona verdiriyordu.

Hyunwoo’nun seks konusunda tek deneyimi dizleri üzerinde, sert ve hızlı seksti. Partneri ona odaklanmamıştı. “Kızışmada olan ben olsam bile, her zaman önem vermiyorlar.” Demişti. Bu yüzden Chanyeol’den sırtüstü pozisyonda yapmasını istemişti. Chanyeol mutlulukla kabul etmişti.

Hyunwoo bir anda uzanıp onu öpmüştü; dudaklar, diller ve dişler karışmıştı. Chanyeol sınırlı deneyiminden erkekleri öpmeyi tercih ettiğinin farkına varmıştı. Belki de bu bir işaretti.

Hyunwoo akşam yemeğinden önce rahatlamıştı ve Chanyeol’ü aşağıya davet etmişti.

Chanyeol, Hyunwoo’nun annesinin evde olduğunu fark edince çok rahatsız olmuştu.

“Bu kim?” Hyunwoo’nun annesi sesli bir fısıltıyla sordu. “Onu tanımıyorum.”

“Şey,” durakladı Hyunwoo. “Bu Chanyeol hyung. Gruptan arkadaşım.”

“Alfa değil mi?” annesi şaşkınca sordu.

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Ben omegayım.” Dedi. Artık kolayca söyleyebilmesi müthiş bir şeydi.

“O alfalar gibi değil anne.” Dedi Hyunwoo.

Annesi başını salladı. “Sen eminsen.” Diyerek Chanyeol’e kâse ve çubuk çıkardı.

Chanyeol akşam yemeğini diken üstünde yemişti, annesinin her an evden kovacağından korkuyordu. Öyle olsa bile kadını suçlayamazdı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol, Hyunwoo’nun kızışması bitene kadar iki buçuk gün orada kaldı.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Bittiğinde söyledi Hyunwoo. Chanyeol’ün yanında yatıyordu. Güzel bir romantik havaydı. “Daha önce kimse benim için bunu yapmamıştı.”

“Elimden gelen bu.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Okuldan birisiyle geçirmeni istemezdim.”

“Günlerdir beni yakalamaya çalışıyorlar.” Dedi Hyunwoo. “Kızışmaya gireceğin zaman kokunu alabiliyorlar.”

“Bu yüzden bastırıcı kullanıyorum.” Chanyeol cevapladı. “Sen de kullanmalısın. Böylece son yılında kimse kokunu alamaz.”

Hyunwoo başıyla onayladı. Chanyeol neden kimsenin ona bastırıcıları söylemediğini merak ediyordu. Doktoru Chanyeol’ün aksine onun iyi olacağını mı sanmıştı?

Bir süre sessizce yattılar. Chanyeol farklı hayatlarını düşünürken Hyunwoo düşüncelerini böldü. “Eş bulmaya korkuyorum… Neden omegalar birbirleriyle çiftleşemiyorlar?”

Jihyun ve Ailee’den sonra Chanyeol çiftleşmeyi araştırmıştı; düğümü kendisine acı veren birisiyle beraber ömür geçirmeyeceğinden emin olmak için. Çiftleşmenin düşündüğünden çok daha farklı olduğunu keşfetmişti. Her zaman seks yapıp karşısındaki kişinin bir anda doğru olduğunu düşünmüştü. Bunun kendine has bir olayı vardı ama onun düşündüğünden daha fazla yöntemle eş bulunabiliyordu. Her kişinin hayatı boyunca karşılaşabileceği muhtemel birden fazla eşi vardı.

“İyi olacaksın.” Dedi. “Beden senin düşündüğünden daha akıllı. O kişiyle deneyiminden hoşlanmazsan ya da istemezsen ne kadar uyumlu olsanız da çiftleşmeyeceksin. İki partnerin de neler olduğunun _farkında olması_ , sevmesi, istekli olması ve hem cinsel hem de genetik olarak uyumlu olması gerekiyor. Umarım bu seni kullanan biriyle çiftleşmeni engeller.”

“Ya ben istersem ve zevk alırsam ama yine de beni kullanıyor olurlarsa? O zaman da çiftleşir miyiz?”

Chanyeol o kişinin Hyunwoo’yu sevmesini umut ettiğini söyleyebilirdi. “Neden olmasın?”

Hyunwoo sırıttı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol okulun son ayını ciddi bir sorun yaşamadan geçirmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Başını eğerek geziyordu; sadece idareye öğrenci nakli için görüşmeye gittiğinde kaldırmıştı. Görevleri kaşlarını kaldırarak _belli ki kendisi_ için olmadığını söylerken göz devirmemek için çabaladı. Nakil işlemleri çok kolay görünüyordu ve belgeleri Hyunwoo’ya götürmek için aldı.

Son ayıncayken Chanyeol’e kızışmalara yardım etmesi için teklifler gelmiyordu—başka omegalardan bile. Belli ki kızlar başkalarına soruyorlardı.

“Oppa,” Sunyoung bir öğleden sonra sessizce yanına geldi. Hava soğuktu ve arka sıralarda oturuyorlardı. Chanyeol onu bir süredir buraya gelmemişti ama eskisi duruma alışkındı. Bir ay sonra bir daha görmeyeceğine inanamıyordu. “Oppa.”

“Efendim Sunyoung?” diye seslendi.

Bir şey demeyerek bileğini ona gösterdi. Bilek bandının beyaz olduğunu fark etmesi biraz sürmüştü.

“Oh vay canına!” dedi. “Tebrikler!”

Eşi okullarından mezun olan bir üniversite öğrencisiydi; Lee Jinki adında bir çocuktu. Aileleri aracılığıyla tanışıp hemen kaynaşmışlardı. “Ben… Gerçekten mutluyum.” Kız sıcak bir gülümsemeyle konuştu. “Eşimle bu kadar erken tanışmayı hiç beklemiyordum. Ben sadece… Bilemiyorum, teşekkür etmek istedim? Bana çok yardım ettin.”

“Önemli değil.” Chanyeol samimi bir şekilde cevapladı ve kıza sarıldı. Ancak içten içe kıskanıyordu. O eşini ne zaman bulacaktı?

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Hyunwoo’ya nakil belgelerini verdikten sonra—samimiliğiyle onu şaşırtmıştı—Chanyeol kendi kızışmasında ondan yardım istedi. Liseli olduğu son kızışmasıydı. Çünkü daha önce kimsenin Hyunwoo’dan yardım istediğini sanmıyordu. Hyunwoo’nun gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı ama hemen kabul etti.

Hyunwoo kızışmada olan kendisi olmadığı için ne utangaç ne de sessizdi. Aslında yatakta oldukça vokaldi ve Chanyeol ailesinin hafta sonu evden ayrıldığına seviniyordu. Otele gitmek istememişti çünkü gayri şahsi hissettirmişti. Ayrıca evine gelmesine izin verdiği için Hyunwoo’ya ödemek istiyordu; ona güvendiğini göstermek istiyordu.

Chanyeol bir kez daha ona kontrolü verdi ve hayal kırıklığına uğramadı. Bunu daha önce hiç yapmamış olmasına rağmen Hyunwoo neyin iyi hissettirip hissettirmediğini anlayabiliyordu ve bu bilgisini—ağzıyla, parmaklarıyla ya da penisiyle olsun— Chanyeol’ü sık sık boşaltmakta kullanıyordu.

Akşam yemeği zamanına kadar Chanyeol bir günde hatırlayabildiğinden çok kez boşalmıştı ve bedeninin hiç tatmin olmadığını biliyordu. Tarafını kazandığından beri ilk kez ikinci günü dört gözle bekleyecekti _az kalsın._

Hayal kırıklığına uğramamıştı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Okulun son haftası hızlı— _çok_ hızlı geçiyordu. Son gün Chanyeol’ün düşündüğünden daha hızlı geldi ve olupbitti. Bir daha asla okula dönmeyecekti.

Hepsi, hâlâ bir yılı olan Zitao hariç, aynı Güzel Sanatlar Üniversitesi’ne gidiyordu. Giriş sınavlarında gerçekten şanslılardı, hepsi hemen hemen aynı puanı almıştı ve aynı okula yerleşmişti. Bu Chanyeol için büyük bir rahatlamaydı; onları kaybetmek zorunda değildi. Onlarsız üniversiteyi yaşamak istemiyordu.

Chanyeol üniversitedeyken tarafını açıkça yaşayacağına karar verdi. Kabul mektubunu aldıktan sonra açığa vurabileceği bir şeydi. Üniversitenin mühürlenmiş ve mühürlenmemiş omegalar için ayrı yurtları vardı. Bir de ayrı bir kızışma yurdu vardı. Ayrıca taraflarını açıklamak istemeyenler için de ayrı bir yurdu vardı. Bir zamanlar inadından o yurda yerleştirilmek isterdi ama güvenli olmasını hayal edemiyordu. Onun gibi omegaların arasında çok daha güvende olurdu.

“Seninle gurur duyduğumu söylerdim ama bunu bekliyordum. Omega olmayı _seviyormuş_ gibi görünüyorsun.” Jinho takıldı.

Chanyeol o kadar ileriye gitmezdi ama sonunda kendi bedeninde rahat hissetmeye başlamıştı. Tarafını öğrendiğinden beri ilk kez olduğu kişiyi seviyordu. Destek grubundaki diğerlerinin de aynısını hissetmesini diliyordu.

Onunla aynı yaşta olan Kyung da mezun olmuştu. Son grup toplantısında Chanyeol üniversitede tarafı konusunda ne yapacağını sormuştu.

“Bunu dikkatle düşüneceğim.” Diye yanıtlamıştı Kyung. “Belki başlangıç olarak bir Omega grubuna katılırım. Ya da _ona_ Omega olduğumu söylerim. Aynı üniversiteye gideceğiz. Belki sorunu olmaz. Belki _benimle_ bir sorunu olmaz.”

Chanyeol onun için dua etti. Kyung’un arkadaşının omegaların kötü olmadığını kendisi gibi fark etmesini diliyordu. Alfa olduğu için Chanyeol’ün yaşadıklarını yaşamayacaktı. Belki de arkadaşı Kyung’a âşık bile olabilirdi—bu ümit etmesi büyük bir şey olsa da.

Bir başka öğrendiğine göre Jinho dediği gibi Junmyeon’a yardım etmeyi reddedince Junmyeon gergince Kyuhyun’dan yardım istemişti. Jinho sonucu henüz bilmiyordu ama Kyuhyun’un kızarması ümit edilecek bir görüntüydü.

Chanyeol kendi eşini bulana kadar herkesi ve sevdiklerini kıskanmayı bırakabileceğini sanmıyordu. Ne zaman tanışacaklarını bilmiyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Üniversite başlamadan önce iki haftalık tatilleri vardı.

İlk günü uyuyarak geçirmişti çünkü neden geçirmesin? Yapacak bir şeyinin olmaması güzeldi. Tadını çıkarmıştı. Uzun zamandır _ilk kez tatil_ yapıyordu.

Salı gecesi Junmyeon’la çektikleri dizi başlıyordu. Evdeki herkes Chanyeol ilk bölümde olmasa da dizi başlamadan on beş dakika önce gelmişti.

Dizinin adı _‘Bağları Olmayan Bir Aşk Hikâyesi’_ idi; Park Sunho (Junmyeon’un oynadığı karakter) adında bir çocuğun Seo Minah adındaki bir kıza âşık olduğu olgunlaşma tarzı bir diziydi. Chanyeol dizinin tarafların olmadığı bir dünyada geçtiğini biliyordu ama karakterler arasında hiçbir bağ olmayacağını fark etmemişti. Hepsi farklı durumlardaydı; akıllı ve zekiydiler. Beraber olamayacaklarına dair bir kural yoktu ama beraber olmaları _gerektiğine_ dair bir neden de yoktu. Çekici olan da buydu. Chanyeol aşklarının çiçeklenmesini izlerken keyif alıyordu.

Bağları olmayan bir aşka sahip olamazdı. Aşkında her zaman kaderi rol oynayacaktı; birbirleri için _yaratılacaklardı._ Mutlu ve sevgi dolu bir ilişki olmayacağı anlamına gelmiyordu. Sadece kader eşlerini seçiyordu.

İlk bölümde gülerek Chanyeol’le romantik komedide oynadığı için dalga geçseler de diğerleri de diziyi sevmişe benziyordu. 

“Ben sadece bir öğrenciyim.” Chanyeol vurguladı. “Benim bir aşk hikâyem yok. Göreceksiniz.”

Üniversite başlayana kadar üç bölüm izlediler. Baekhyun birden Junmyeon ve Chanyeol’ün, Junmyeon’la ve baş aktristen daha çok kimyasının uyuştuğunu söyleyince Chanyeol yakayı ele vermişti.

“Bence daha iyi bir dizi olurdu.” Baekhyun takılmaya devam etti. “Junmyeon’u öpseydin daha çok elektriklenme olurdu.”

Chanyeol yanaklarının kızarmasına engel olmadı. “Lütfen saçmalama.” Dedi.

“Sen daha çok kızardıkça Junmyeon’u öpüp öpmediğini daha çok _merak ediyorum_ ben.” Baekhyun neşeyle söyledi.

Chanyeol daha çok kızardı.

“Oooo!” Baekhyun sırıttı ve kumandaya basarak Junmyeon’un Chanyeol’ün omzuna dokunduğu yerde sahneyi durdurdu. Chanyeol parmaklarının ne kadar sıcak hissettirdiğini hatırlamıştı. “Bize anlatmak _zorundasın.”_

“Şimdi mi?” Chanyeol umutsuzca yardım için Jinho’ya baktı.

Jinho ellerini özür dilercesine kaldırdı. “Hey, biliyorsun ben anlatmam. Beni buna karıştırma.” Dedi.

Chanyeol iç çekti. “Şey… Birkaç kez beni öptü sadece.” Diye mırıldandı. “Önemli bir şey değildi. Sadece… Biliyorsunuz, yardım etti.”

Jongdae’nin gözleri kocaman oldu. “Yani sen ve Jinho; sen ve Junmyeon mu? Kaç erkekle yattın?”

Chanyeol bu konuda konuşmak istemiyordu; _özellikle_ de Jongdae’yle. Kaşlarını çattı. “Ben _sana_ kaç erkekle yattığını sormuyorum.” Kurtulmaya çalıştı ama başarısızdı.

Jongdae irkildi. Yanındaki Zitao hırlayarak onu kendine çekti. “Bu çok çirkin oldu.” Dedi.

Chanyeol bu sefer gerçekten kızdı. “Hayır, olmadı. Bir ya da yüz erkekle yatıp yatmam sizi ilgilendirmiyor.”

“Çocuklar.” Jinho kaş çatarak araya girdi. “Diziyi izlesek mi?” elini Chanyeol’ün baldırına koyarak rahatlatıcı bir şekilde okşadı.

Chanyeol eğildiğini fark etmemişti. Derin bir nefes alarak başını salladı ve Jinho’nun yanına oturdu. Baekhyun yüzünde tuhaf bir ifadeyle oynat tuşuna bastı ve sessizlik için bölümü izlediler. Tek ses nefesleriydi.

Zitao ve Jongdae gitmeden önce Chanyeol’den özür diledi. “Uygunsuz bir soru oldu.” Jongdae kabullendi. “Özür dilerim.”

Chanyeol sorun olmadığını söyledi ama içinden köfteyi çakmış olmalarını umuyordu. Rahat hissettiği bir konu değildi; _henüz._

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol genelde ünlü dedikodularına dikkat etmezdi ama üniversiteden önceki Cuma günü, Chanyeol yurtta yaşayacağı için eşyalarını toplarken Kore’nin en ünlü aktörü Omega olduğunu açıklamıştı.

Adı Choi Siwon’du ve Chanyeol’den altı yaş büyük olmasına rağmen sayabileceğinden çok filmde oynamıştı; genellikle güçlü ve erkeksi aksiyon adamları rollerindeydi. Omega olması Chanyeol ve tanıyan herkes için dumura uğratıcıydı. Kyung’dan bir sürü ünlem işareti dolu mesaj almıştı. Kimse Siwon’dan bunu beklemiyordu.

Siwon ertesi gün ikinci bombayı patlatmıştı; karısı ve eşi Çinli süper model Liu Wen bir alfaydı.

Haber saniyeler içinde _her yere_ yayılmıştı.

En muhteşem şey olmaya başlamıştı; ilk şoku atlattıktan sonra insanlar _kabul etmeye_ başlamıştı. Toplumun çoğu Siwon’un filmlerini boykot etmiyordu ya da şovlarını görmezden gelmiyordu. Aslında _daha çok_ hayran kazanmıştı. İnsanlar—normal insanlar—taraflarına karşı daha açık olmaya başladılar. Onun itirafından sonra sosyal medyada her yerde itiraflar vardı. Diğer erkekler Alfa yerine Omega olduklarını kabulleniyordu. Ünlü bir rol model sayesinde omegalar saklanmak yerine sonunda kendileri gibi davranabiliyorlardı.

Ünlüler gerçekten güçleriyle iyi şeyler de yapabiliyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol cumartesiden pazartesi gecesine kadar yurda taşınmakla geçirmişti günlerini. Yeni Gelenler Haftası’na hazırdı. Evde olabildiğince çok kalmak istediği için ailesi pazartesi günü onu üniversiteye bırakmıştı.

Üniversitesi kocamandı; bir sürü kampüsü ve uzun, büyük ağaçlarla çevrili yolları vardı. Her kampüsün kendi gölü, çimenlik alanı, amfileri ve yurt binaları bulunuyordu. Rehber, genç ve pembe saçlı neşeli bir kızdı, her yurdu tanıtıyordu. Toplamda altı yurt vardı.

İlki çiftleşmiş çiftler ya da bireysel öğrenciler içindi; üniversitede yeni çiftleşecek olanlar için boş yerleri vardı. Bu odalar üniversite boyunca doldurulabiliyordu. Bu binada bir sürü Alfa ve Omega olması önemli değildi çünkü çiftleşmiş çiftlerin feromonları eşleri dışındakiler tarafından fark edilmiyordu, diye açıklamıştı rehber. Bu bilgi Chanyeol için yeniydi çünkü daha önce kimse ona böyle bir şey dememişti. Fan Bingbing’e bakıp Beta olmasına rağmen ona karşı bir şey hissetmeyişini hatırlamıştı. Muhtemelen bu yüzdendi.

Çiftleşmemiş alfalar, betalar ve omegalar için yurtlar vardı. Bir de tarafını açıklamayanlar için bir yurt vardı. Farklı üniversiteye gitmesine rağmen Chanyeol, Kyung’un bu yurdu seçtiğini biliyordu. Siwon’un itirafından sonra Kyung’un arkadaşına kendisini rahatça açıklayacağını düşünmüştü.

Son yurt ise kızışmaya girenler tarafından kullanılıyordu. Omegaları saldırıdan korumak ve güvende tutmak içindi. Bu yurt bir Omega kızışmaya girdiği anda erişime açılıyordu ve betalara da izin veriliyordu. Alfalara sadece Omega kendinde ve istekliyse izin veriliyordu. Alfanın, birisi kızışmaya girmediyse başka bir omegaya yardım etmesine izin vermek için içeriye alınması bir suçtu. Hemen cezası kesiliyordu.

Chanyeol Omega yurduna yerleşti ve odasının Jinho’nunkinin yanında olduğunu keşfetti. Çok rahatlatıcıydı. Her öğrencinin güvenlik ve mahremiyet için kendine ait bir odası vardı. Yurtların hepsi karışıktı ama koridorun bir tarafı kızlar, diğer tarafı erkekler içindi.

Odalar oldukça küçük ve rahattı; temiz beyaz duvarlar ve minimal mobilyaları vardı. Chanyeol’ün odasında bir yatak, masa, sandalye, gardırop ve komodin vardı. Jinho’yla odasını bağlayan bir banyo vardı; odalarından çıkmadan erişebiliyorlardı. Chanyeol banyosunu tanımadığı birisiyle paylaşacak olmamasına seviniyordu çünkü yanlışlıkla diğer kişiyi bassa çok garip olabilirdi. En azından Jinho’yla endişelenmesine gerek kalmazdı.

Üniversitenin ilk haftası keşif yapmak, okulun çevresini öğrenmekle geçti. Chanyeol o kadar meşguldü ki Çarşamba günkü toplantıya gidemedi. Herkesi birazcık özlemişti. Kaybedecek zamanı koydu.

Hafta sonunda yeni öğrenciler için kaynaşıp kulüplere katılsınlar diye büyük bir festival vardı. Chanyeol yanında Jongdae, Baekhyun ve Jinho ile geziyordu.

Chanyeol Oyunculuk ve Beste kulübüne katılmayı seçmişti. Daha önce hiç beste yapmayı denememiş olmasına rağmen, arkadaşları şarkı söylemekle çok ilgililerdi ve onun şarkılarını söyleseler müthiş olurdu. Drama Topluluğu’na katılmaya karar vermişti ama sonra Boks Kulübü’nün parlak işareti onu çekmişti. Üçüncü kulübüne Baekhyun’la katılmıştı; Beta&Omega Dövüş Sanatları Topluluğu. Masadaki Omega uzun bir süre Chanyeol’ün bilek bandına baktıktan sonra kayıt formunu vermişti. Chanyeol kaşlarını çatmıştı.

“Affedersin.” Çocuk fark edince konuştu. “Bazen Alfa pislikler omegalara ulaşmak için sıvışmaya çalışıyor. Dikkatli olmalıyız.”

Diğerleri Müzik Kulübü’ne ve Kampüs Korosu’na katıldılar; ne Jongdae ne de Jinho sporlar ilgileniyordu. Baekhyun yapabildiği için ikisine de katıldı. Onlara kol kanat gereceğini söyleyerek takıldı ama müzikten bahsettikleri için bu gereksizdi.

Ayrıca hafta sonunda Chanyeol’ün kızışması vardı.

Üniversitede kimseyi tanımadığı için Chanyeol önce Jinho’ya sordu ama Jinho meşguldü.

Chanyeol yine kendi aletlerine mi kalacağını düşünürken Baekhyun’un teklifini hatırladı. Ciddi olup olmadığını merak ediyordu ve sonra test etmeye karar verdi. Baekhyun işi şakaya vurursa meraktan yaptığını söylerdi.

Chanyeol Cuma günü kahvaltıda kızışma konusunu açtığında Baekhyun sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi. Neyse ki Chanyeol’ün kızışması henüz başlamamıştı.

“Sevgilin katılmıyor mu?” Baekhyun alay etti.

Chanyeol kaş çatarak kreplerine uzandı.

“Haydi ama Yeol.” Baekhyun devam etti. “Çok tatlısınız.”

Chanyeol iç çekti.

“Boşum.” Dedi Baekhyun. “Yardımıma ihtiyacın olursa. Dediğim gibi, sadece bir seferlik ama kesinlikle sorun olmaz. Ne zaman başlayacağını düşünüyorsun?”

Chanyeol yüzünü buruşturdu. “Sanırım bugün.” Diye cevapladı. “Öğlen gibi? Genelde öğlen başlıyor.”

“O zaman kahvaltıdan sonra neden omegalar için olan yurda gitmiyoruz?” Baekhyun neşeyle önerdi. “Onlarla tanışmalısın. Sonraki üç yıl boyunca çokça göreceksin çünkü.” Göz kırptı. Chanyeol yüzünü buruşturdu ama başını salladı.

Kızışma yurdu arka tarafta, bekâr omegalarının yurdunun arkasındaydı. Chanyeol bilek bandını göstererek kayıt yaptırdı; henüz kızışması başlamadığı için memnundu. İşaretler başlasaydı kâğıtları imzalayacak sabrı olacağını sanmıyordu. Baekhyun da kayıt yaptırdı ve Beta olduğunu, kuralları bildiğini söyleyen belgeyi imzaladı. Sonra bir oda anahtarı verdiler ve gönderildiler.

Odaları ikinci kattaydı. Koridorda yürürken Chanyeol kendi yurdundan farklı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Daha temiz ve duvarları daha kalındı. Her oda küçüktü; içinde banyosu olan çift kişilik yataklı bir odaydı. Chanyeol herkes kızışmadayken ortak banyo kullanmanın kötü olduğunu varsaydı. Sürekli kullanımda olacaktı.

Yurdun içini gezdikten sonra odalarına gittiler. Odaların hepsi ses geçirmezdi ama kapılar değildi. Koridorda giderken Chanyeol _her şeyi—yatak gıcırtısından sesli inlemeler ve çığlıklara kadar—_ duyabildiğinin korkunç farkındalığını yaşıyordu. Chanyeol kendisinin de vokal olabileceğinin farkında olmasına rağmen başka omegaları duymak yanaklarını kızartıyordu.

Fakat Baekhyun hiç üstünde durmadan devam ediyordu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un daha önce hayatında hiç şaşırıp şok olmadığını düşünüyordu.

Çok geçmeden odalarına vardılar ve Chanyeol uzun süre kalamayacak kadar utanıyordu. Baekhyun yatağa kurularak yerleşti. Chanyeol yanına otururken gergindi ve aniden bunun arkadaşlıklarında daha önce hiç düşünmediği bir adım olduğunu fark etti. Sadece umutsuz olduğu içindi.Genelde arkadaşlarıyla yatmadığını söyleyebilirdi ama Junmyeon ve Hyunwoo aksini kanıtlıyordu o yüzden demeyecekti. Ancak Baekhyun etrafında kırılgan olabileceği bir arkadaş değildi. İyi bir arkadaştı ama burada bahsedilen _Baekhyun’du._ Elinde değildi.

İlk haftalarının nasıl olacaklarından bahsederken sohbetin ortasında Chanyeol kızışmasının işaretlerini ve bacaklarındaki ıslaklığı hissetmişti. Aniden kıyafetlerini çıkarmak ve kızışması bitene kadar evine kapanmak isteğiyle doldu. Yanakları utançtan yanarak doğruldu; kemerini ve pantolonunu çözüp bacaklarından indirdi. İç çamaşırı ıslaktı o yüzden onu da çıkardı ve çok düşünmeden tişörtünden de kurtuldu. Odada öylece dikilirken kendini çırılçıplak hissediyordu.

“Omega olduğunu biliyordum ama nedense beynim tam olarak algılamamış.” Baekhyun arkasından konuştu. “İnkâr edilemez kanıtını görmek iyi oldu.”

Chanyeol yutkunarak gözlerini kapattı ve sonra Baekhyun’a döndü. Baekhyun bakışlarında açlık olmadan bedenini süzüyordu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un kendisinden etkilenmesini hiç beklemezdi ama bunu görmek başka bir şeydi. Zorluk yaşamadan iyi hissetmesini sağlayacaktı.

“Tamam.” Dedi Baekhyun. “Benim için kendini boşalt.”

Chanyeol başını salladı, vakit kaybetmek istemiyordu ve bunun birisini sertleştirmek için iyi bir yol olduğunu biliyordu. Yatağa girdi ve elini penisine doladı. Bedenindeki gerginliğin ve stresin birazını rahatlatabileceği için gözleri zevkle kapandı. Kızışmasının ilk orgazmına ulaşırken ve sessizce karnına boşalırken yeterince boşalmadığını düşünüyordu.

Gözlerini açtığında Baekhyun’un kendini kıyafetleri üzerinden okşadığını gördü. Kesinlikle az öncekine göre daha hazırlıklı görünüyordu.

Baekhyun tamamen sertleşmeden önce Chanyeol yeniden orgazma ulaştı.

Chanyeol pek fazla penisle ilişki yaşamamıştı ama Baekhyun’unki kesinlikle en uzunuydu. Chanyeol’e Baekhyun’un uzun, piyano için yaratılan parmaklarını hatırlatıyordu ve artık penisini düşünmeden Baekhyun’un parmaklarına bakabileceğini sanmıyordu.

Baekhyun şaşırtıcı bir şekilde iyi bir seks partneriydi. Chanyeol’ün onu görememek için elleri ve dizleri üzerine geçmesine izin verdi. Derin, hızlı ve iyi bir ritimle vuruşlarına başladı. Kendisi ilk orgazmını yaşamadan Chanyeol’e birkaç kez daha orgazm yaşattı. Baekhyun sessizce boşalmıştı—ki onun gibi vokal birisine göre çok şaşırtıcıydı. Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un seks boyunca şarkı söyleyip söylemediğini merak etmişti.

Yemek vakti geldiğinde Baekhyun odadan çıkmak için güçlü deodorant şişesini sıktıktan sonra kafeteryadan tavuk alıp gelmişti ve Chanyeol’ü bir süreliğine tek başına bırakmıştı.

Chanyeol boş, açık ve doldurulma ihtiyacıyla yutkundu. Üç parmağını içine sokarak boşalana kadar kendini becermişti ve Baekhyun kapıyı açtığı anda parmaklarını içinden çıkarıyordu. Chanyeol arkadaşının penisini içine almış olabilirdi ama bazen kendini parmakladığını Baekhyun’un bilmesi için henüz hazır hissetmiyordu.

Hafta sonu aynı şekilde geçmişti. Baekhyun sonuna kadar yanında kalmıştı neyse ki. Chanyeol onun bu kadar uzun süre kalmasını beklemiyordu; özellikle de geceleri onunla aynı yatakta uyumasını. Ama Baekhyun yapmıştı.

Chanyeol tüm deneyimden zevk aldığını fark etmişti ve ikinci gün daha çok rahatlamış, Baekhyun’un onu sırtüstü becermesine izin vermişti. Bittiği zaman bedeni serinlerken duş almış, iki günlük aktivitelerden sorulan bedenini rahatlatmıştı.

Zevk almasına rağmen tek seferlik olmasına seviniyordu. Bir dahakine başkasını bulmak zorundaydı—ki eğlenmek için elinden geleni yapacaktı.

Neyse ki koca üniversitede henüz tanışmadığı bir sürü erkek vardı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Üniversite ve lise farklıydı; kampüs yapısından dolayı değildi.

Dersler, lisedekilerle aynı değildi ve bazıları Chanyeol’ün hiç düşünmediği uzak, amfilerde oluyordu. Bazen hepsi müzik derslerine beraber giriyordu, bu yüzden Chanyeol kendisini Jinho ve Jongdae’nin arasında buluyordu. Baekhyun ise sıranın sonunda oturuyordu. Aynısı Oyunculuk için geçerliydi. Pratik Tiyatro, Tiyatro Tarihi ve ışık ve makyajla alakalı dersleri de vardı.

Bazen seminerler küçük oluyordu ve Chanyeol’ün arkadaşları kendi derslerine gidiyorlardı. Chanyeol ise Kim Jiwon’la takılıyordu; Omega destek grubundan utangaç ve arkadaş canlısı bir kızdı. Derslerde arkadaş olmuşlardı. Başka bir Omega olan Kim Myungsoo, Alfa gibi görünen Beta Min Hangroo ve henüz tarafını açıklamayan, bilek bandı takmayan mükemmel bebek suratlı Ahn Sohee. Derste bir sürü Alfa vardı; Cha Sunwoo ve Kuzen Amber gibi. İkisi beraber gürültücü ve eğlenceliydiler. Sunwoo’nun aksine Amber mükemmel ve aynı zamanda korkutucu görünüyordu Chanyeol’e. Amber’le beraber büyümelerine rağmen hâlâ garipti çünkü eskiden onun Alfa olmasını beklerlerdi. Bir zamanlar _onlar_ gibi olmak isterdi. Zamanı geri döndüremezdi.

Ayrıca kulüpler vardı. Boks favorisiydi. Haftada iki kez kum torbasına yarım saat yumruk atmakta güzel bir şeyler vardı. Rahatlatıcıydı; Chanyeol’ün uzun derslerin ve her gün biriken dağ gibi ödevlerin stresini atmasına yardımcı oluyordu.

Dövüş Sanatları Topluluğu da eğlenceliydi. Chanyeol ilk dersi o hareketleri nasıl yapabildiklerini düşünerek geçirmişti. Pozisyonların yarısını yapacak esneklik onda yoktu ama eğlenceliydi bir şekilde. Baekhyun burada kendi sahasındaydı; grubun geri kalanına hapkido bilgisinin havasını atıyordu. Eğitmenleri de memnun görünüyordu. Chanyeol onu da memnun etmek için daha çok çalışmaya başlamıştı.

Üçüncü ve son kulübü hafta sonlarındaydı; Chanyeol’e arkadaşlarıyla vakit geçirmek için birkaç gün kalıyordu. Drama Topluluğu üniversiteninoyuncululuk ve tiyatro derslerinden farklıydı ve drama okumayanları bile kabul ediyordu. Kulüp olarak oyunlar ve pandomimler yapıyorlardı. Chanyeol heyecanla asistanlık için başvurmuştu. Birkaç kişi onu ‘ _Bağları Olmayan Bir Aşk Hikâyesi’nden_ tanımıştı ve Junmyeon’la ilişkisi(ve kimyası) sonunda birçok soru sormuşlardı. Chanyeol bu yüzden ilk dönemde başka şovlarda yer almamanın en iyisi olduğuna karar vermişti.

Zamanının geri kalanını destek grubunda geçiriyordu. Kyung’un iyi olup olmadığını kontrol ediyor, Hyunwoo’ya yeni okuluyla alakalı sorular soruyor ve akşamlarını renklendiren dizisini bitiriyordu. Baekhyun’un kendisiyle alay etmekten vazgeçeceğini hiç sanmıyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Üniversitenin ilk yılı romantik bir bahar gibiydi; Chanyeol olmayan insanlar için tabii ki.

Jinho sık sık Chanyeol’e Junmyeon’la ağabeyinin haberlerini getiriyordu. Anlaşılan Junmyeon’un korktuğu gibi eş değillermiş ama Kyuhyun, Junmyeon’a uzun zamandır yanıkmış ve ona söyleyememiş. Jinho’ya bile söylememiş.

“Başka birisini istemeyeceklerine karar verecek kadar birbirlerini seviyorlarmış. Daha önce hiç hayat arkadaşlığı kuran birisini görmedim ama çok romantik değil mi sence de?” Jinho gözleri parlayarak Chanyeol’e anlatıyordu. “ _Onlar_ birbirlerini seçtiler. Kader onları seçmedi.”

Kyung da iyi gidiyordu. Siwon’un itirafı en yakın arkadaşının omegalar hakkındaki düşüncelerini iyileştirmişti ve onlara karşı kaba olup, duygularını incittiği için Kyung’dan özür dilemişti.

“Ona Omega olduğumu bile söylememiştim.” Dedi Kyung. “Zaten biliyormuş.”

Chanyeol nasıl hissettirdiğini biliyordu.

Kyung’un en yakın arkadaşı sonunda kızışmasında yardım etmek için öneride bulunmuş.

“Ona âşık olabilirim ama aptal değilim.” Kyung devam etti. “Onun tek gecelik ilişkilerinde bir skor olacağımı biliyorum ve gerçek duygular olmayacak. Yine de düşünmeden edemiyorum.”

Hyunwoo da eşini bulmuştu. “Adı Yoo Seungho, tarih dersini beraber alıyoruz.” Hyunwoo gülümseyerek söyledi. “Bir Alfa ama daha önce karşıma çıkanların hiçbirine benzemiyor. Sessiz ve kibar birisi. Bana normal bir insan gibi davranıyor. Başta arkadaştık ama sonra…” omuz silkti. Gülümsemesi Chanyeol’ün mutlu olması için yeterliydi.

“Çok sevindim.” Dedi. “Bunu hak etmiştin.” Durakladı. “Neyse, sana bunun olacağını söylemedim mi?”

“Söyledin.” Dedi Hyunwoo. “Teşekkür ederim.”

Son olarak da Chanyeol (oldukça rahatlatıcı bir) yaz tatilinden döndüğünde Zhang Yixing’le tanışmıştı.

Zhang Yixing müzik kulübünde olan bir üst sınıftı ve Jinho’ya göre onu gördüğü anda Baekhyun’un gözlerinden kalpler fışkırmaya başlamıştı.

“Yemin ederim hiç kimsenin bu kadar çabuk âşık olduğunu görmedim ben.” Jongdae aptal aptal sırıtan Baekhyun’la alay ediyordu.

Baekhyun’un Yixing ve muhteşem dans yeteneklerine karşı aylar süren deli divaneliğinden sonra—ki Baekhyun’un kişiliği düşünülünce Chanyeol kendi gözleriyle görmese asla inanmazdı—Yixing, Baekhyun’a çıkma teklifi etmişti.

Resmi hikâyeye göre Baekhyun, Jongdae’yle yüksek notalar konusunda çekişip tarihin gördüğü en muhteşem vokaline kaybettikten sonra Yixing, Baekhyun’un şampiyonu yenmek için çabalarına hayran kalmıştı ve Baekhyun’a bir buket gül ile iltifatlar yağdırmıştı.

Chanyeol buna inansa mı bilmiyordu ama sonuçta iyi bir hikâyeydi.

Chanyeol ilk yılında aşkı bulamamıştı ama tek gecelik ilişkilerine oldukça çok sayı eklemişti. Chanyeol’ün normalde beraber olduğu çocuklardan biraz uzun olan Myungsoo ile başlamıştı. Maalesef dilencinin seçme hakkı yoktur.

Sonrasında üniversiteye yerleştikten sonra kızışmasında yardım edecek partner bulmak kolaylaşmıştı. Kendi yılında Jeon Hojoon ve Choi Minhwan, Yixing’in yılından Jeon Jihwan ve Oh Kwangsuk da olmuştu.

Alfalar yasak. Dersini almıştı.

Ufkunu genişleterek geneldeki seçimlerine uymayan erkekler de seçiyordu. Yixing ve Baekhyun’un suçu değildi. Tamamen onlarındı.

Yixing her şeyi başlatan kişiydi. “Chanyeol’ün çok değişik bir zevki var.” Bir gün Yixing, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’la kafeteryada otururken yorum yapmıştı. “Belli bir tipin var mı?”

Chanyeol cevap vermeden önce Baekhyun atıldı. “Jongdae.” Dedi. “Onun tipi Jongdae. Kısa ve sevimli.”

Chanyeol bu katıksız yalan ithama nasıl cevap vereceğini bilemiyordu. Ancak Baekhyun’un sonunda kendisini halüsinasyonlarından kurtarmasına minnettardı çünkü Chanyeol’ün aylar boyunca Baekhyun ne zaman Jongdae konusunu açsa kafası karışıyordu.

Chanyeol’ün Jongdae’ye karşı platonik duyguları yoktu ve tipi Jongdae değildi. Bu çok komikti!

O yüzden cevap olarak Pyo Jihoon ve Lee Seungyeol ile randevulara çıkmıştı. Çünkü neden çıkamasın?

(Aynı değildi tabii ki.)

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Yıl geçiyordu ve hepsi büyüyüp meşgulleşiyordu.

Chanyeol’ün Oyunculuk dersinde notları çok iyiydi ve televizyon şovlarına çıkmak için teklifler alıyordu. Drama Topluluğu ona İlk Yılların Noel Partisi’ne düzenledikleri Noel pandomimlerine katılması için teklifte bulunmuştu. Chanyeol’ün arkadaşları kedi kostümünü görünce ıslıklar çalarak laf atmıştı. Komik ama çok utandırıcıydı.

Müzik Besteleme göründüğünden daha zordu ve Chanyeol, Yixing’in doğal yeteneğine sahip değildi. Yixing bir üst sınıftı ve bir ayda beş şarkı yazıyordu. Hepsi Baekhyun hakkındaydı. Chanyeol, Yixing’in Baekhyun’u bir sürü kelimeyle tanımlayabilmesine çok şaşırmıştı. Chanyeol’ün Baekhyun’u tanımlamak için kullanacağı kelimeler bir elin parmaklarını geçmezdi; gürültücü, sinir bozucu, kısa, adi ve şakacı.

Müzik Besteleme zor olmasına rağmen Chanyeol hâlâ çok şey öğreniyordu ve yılı gurur duyduğu bir parça müzikle kapatıyordu. Gerçek kimliğini kabulleneni anlatan ‘ _Ben Kimim?_ ’ adında bir şarkıydı. Jinho ilk duyduğunda ağlamıştı, o yüzden Chanyeol doğru şeyi yaptığını düşünüyordu.

Dersler dışında amatör boks yarışmalarına katılıyordu. Kazanmıyordu ama ondan üç kat büyük bir alfanın dudağını patlatmayı başarmıştı. Ne yapabilirdiniz ki? Chanyeol o yumruk için kendisiyle acayip gurur duyuyordu. Karşılığında bir hafta boyunca mor bir gözle gezmişti ve Baekhyun’un BB krem koleksiyonuna çok alışmıştı. Chanyeol bundan hiç rahatsız olmamıştı.

Chanyeol üniversitenin liseden çok daha iyi olduğunu kabul etmeliydi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol ilk senenin sonundaki ve ikinci senesinin başındaki iki haftalık tatilde arkadaşlarıyla hiç iletişim kurmamıştı; tatilini _hiçbir şey yapmayarak_ geçirmişti çünkü bunu hak etmişti. İki haftanın pek bir fark arz ettiğini sanmıyordu ama tatilden döndüğünde tek bekâr ve çiftleşmemişin kendisi olduğunu öğrenince yanıldığı ortaya çıkmıştı.

Baekhyun ve Yixing önceki yılın çoğunda sevgililerdi ama üniversiteye sarı bilek bantlarıyla dönmüşlerdi.

“Gerçekten mi?” Chanyeol onları görür görmez sordu.

“Evvet!” Baekhyun ciğere ulaşmış kedi gibi görünüyordu. “Bir saniye önce hilaldi, sonra bum; dolunay oldu.”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un seks yaptığını düşünmek istemiyordu. Yine. Zihninde engellemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu ama çok zordu.

Baekhyun ve Yixing’in keşfi en kötü şey değildi. Jinho’nun beyaz bandı ve bekâr omegalar yurdundan taşınmasıydı.

“O… genç birisi.” Eşini tanımlamasını istediklerinde dedi Jinho. “Ona ders veriyordum ve yardım etmeyi teklif etti. Başta tereddütlüydüm açıkçası ama o mükemmel birisi. Endişelenmeme gerek yokmuş.”

Taylandlıydı ve Ten adını kullanıyordu çünkü tam adı çoğu kişinin söylemesi için çok zordu. Chanyeol, Ten’in harika ve TNT adı altındaki ünlü bir dansçı olduğunu öğrenmişti. Jinho’nun gözleri bir gün o şarkı söylerken Ten’in sesiyle dans edeceğini anlatırken parlıyordu.

Ten –Alfa olmasına rağmen—kulağa minik ve sevimli geliyordu, Chanyeol’ün tam tersiydi ve Chanyeol ona anında gücenmişti.

Ayrıca Chanyeol yeni komşusuna alışmak zorundaydı. Lee Duhwan adındaydı ve Chanyeol’ün sonraki kızışmasında refakatçisi olmuştu.

“Yani hepinizin eşleri yabancılar.” Chanyeol dile getirdi. Kaba olmak istemiyordu, sadece fark ettiği ilginç gerçeği dile getirmişti.

“Aferin.” Dedi Zitao. “İlk yılın Coğrafya’sından geçtin ve Kore dışında ülkelerin olduğunu öğrendin.”

Zitao tabii ki onların olduğu üniversiteye gelmişti. Chanyeol’ün bir yanı aksini diliyordu. Zitao’yu seviyordu ama geçen yıl onu hiç özlememişti. Zitao, Chanyeol’ün öfkesini hak etmiyordu. Chanyeol hâlâ Baekhyun’u suçluyordu.

Yine de grup dinamiği değişmişti. Yixing ve Zitao muhteşem anlaşıyorlardı ve bazen sadece kısık gözleri, tuhaf el hareketleri ve garip Çinceyle anlaşıyorlardı. Chanyeol buna hiç şaşırmamıştı.

Jongdae ise eşini her gün görebildiği için daha mutluydu.

“Eşini bulmamız gerekiyor.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Eminim sana… Minik ve sevimli birisini bulabiliriz.” Jongdae’ye bakarak sözlerini son anda düzeltmişti.

Chanyeol omuz silkti. “İyi şanslar.” Dedi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Yixing’in Chanyeol’e birisini önermesi iki ay sürmüştü.

“Minik ve sevimli birisi. Çince Topluluğu’ndan iyi bir arkadaşım.” Dedi Yixing. “Onu seveceksin.”

Çince Topluluğu sadece Çinli öğrenciler için değildi; Çince okuyanlar ve Çin köklerine sahip olanlar içindi de. Jongdae de bir üyeydi ama diğerleri katılmayarak onu tek başına bırakmıştı. Chanyeol Çince anca bir-iki kelime edebiliyordu; merhaba ve teşekkür ederim. Daha fazla öğrenebilir mi merak ediyordu.

Yixing onu sonraki toplantıya götürdü. Bekâr Beta yurdunun yanındaki kafeteryanın rahat ortak salonlarından birinde yapılıyordu.

Chanyeol oradaki yirmiden fazla kişiyi tanımıyordu. Sadece Yixing, Jongdae, Zitao ve Kuzen Amber’i tanıyordu. Yixing dikkatle herkesi tanıttı.

Chanyeol birkaç ismi daha önceden duymuştu; kampüsün asilzadeleri olan Wu Yifan ve Luhan gibi. İsimlerin yüzleri olunca şaşırmıştı. Luhan’ın bu kadar güzel olmasını beklemiyordu. İkisinin Beta olmasını da beklemiyordu. İnsanlarla konuşmalarına bakılırsa Alfa sanılıyorlardı. Basmakalıpları gösteren herkesin Alfa olmayacağını varsayıyordu. Omegaya benzemeyen bir Omega olarak klişelere takılmayı bırakması gerekiyordu cidden.

Yixing’in tanıştırmak istediği kişi Kim Minseok’tu. Minikti, Junmyeon kadar kısa değildi ve çok hoş bir gülümsemesi vardı. Chanyeol’e arkadaşı Sohee’yi _acayip_ hatırlatıyordu. Yixing neşeyle onları tanıştırdı ve bir köşede sohbet etmeleri için bıraktı.

Minseok futbolu seviyordu. Bu da onların ilk sohbet konuşmasına sebep olmuştu; oynadıkları pozisyondan destekledikleri takımlara kadar. Chanyeol neden bıraktığını üstü kapalı bir şekilde dikkatle açıklarken Minseok başını salladı.

“Bizde de benzer bir durum yaşandı.” Dedi. “Çok yetenekli bir oyuncumuz Omega olduğu için takımdan çıkarıldı. Onu tutmaları için karşı çıktım ama Kaptan’a karşı tek başıma yetemedim. Omega benden küçüktü ve son senemde Kaptan olduğumda onu takıma yeniden davet ettim. Antrenmanların ve maçların çoğuna gelebiliyordu, o yüzden onu her ay bir hafta sonu için cezalandırmak saçmaydı.”

Minseok böyle söyleyince kulağa çok mantıklı geliyordu ve Chanyeol en azından bir futbol takım kaptanının takıma omegaları almasına çok memnun olmuştu.

Minseok iki yaş büyüktü ama sohbet edilmesi kolaydı ve Chanyeol arkadaşlığından zevk alıyordu. Birkaç buluşmadan sonra Minseok’tan kızışmasında yardım etmesini isteyecek cesareti bulabilmişti.

Minseok sormasına _gerçekten_ şaşırmıştı. “Oh.” Durakladı. “Şey.”

Chanyeol’ün yüzü düştü. Doğru zaman değil miydi merak ediyordu. Konu omegalar olunca _sinyal_ gibi bir şey yoktu o yüzden yanlış yorumlaması imkânsızdı. Omegalar reddetme hakları gibi istediklerine sorma hakkına sahipti. İşler böyle yürüyordu.

“Özür dilerim.” dedi hemen Chanyeol. “Rahatsız olabileceğini fark etmemiştim.”

“Hayır, hayır.” Dedi Minseok. “Ben sadece… Yixing bana genelde alfalarla olmadığını söylemişti. Şaşırdım sadece.”

Geçen buluşmalarında Minseok’un tarafının konusu hiç açılmamıştı ama Chanyeol aptal değildi. Minseok’un bandına bakmadan bile Alfa olduğunu anlamıştı. İlk defa bu durum onu rahatsız etmiyordu.

“Bir yerden başlamam lazım.” Dedi Chanyeol. Jihyun ve Ailee ile olan deneyimlerini dışta bırakmıştı çünkü aynı değillerdi. “Ve seninle başlamasını isterim. Şu anda ihtiyacım olan tek şey sensin.”

Pohpohlama her zaman işe yarardı.

Bir hafta sonra düğümü içine gömülüyken Minseok’un Alfa feromonları çıldırdığı anda Chanyeol doğru kararı verdiğini anlamıştı. Chanyeol’ün saçlarına asılarak daha derinine itiyordu. Penisi rahatlatıcıydı. Kadınların daha ince düğümlerine göre Chanyeol’ün alışık olduğu şekildeydi ve onu genişletmesi Chanyeol’e zevk veriyordu. Zevk içinde yatağa boşaldıktan sonra Minseok’a istediği gibi onu becermesi için izin veriyordu. Maalesef seks bir buçuk gün sürmüştü; Chanyeol _uzun_ zamandır ilk kez mutlu ve doygun hissediyordu.

Her deneyimi böyle olsaydı erkek alfalardan bu kadar kaçmazdı.

Ama Minseok, Chanyeol’ün eşi değildi; hilalleri dolunaya dönüşmemişti. O yüzden Chanyeol aramaya devam ediyordu. Onu eninde sonunda bulacaktı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Her ikinci sınıf Oyunculuk öğrencisi bir takım projesi yapmak zorundaydı.

Chanyeol sınıftan birisiyle--Jiwon ya da Myungsoo gibi— eşleşmenin sorun olmayacağını düşünüyordu ama diğer drama dersleriyle olan ortak sınıflarında ikaz edilmişlerdi; kendi derslerinde öğretilmeyen tarafları katmaları gerekiyordu. Bu yüzden diğer sınıflardan birisiyle eşleşmeleri gerekiyordu.

Chanyeol diğer sınıflardan kimseyi tanımıyordu. Arkadaşlarına yapışabilirdi. Ancak maalesef tek kalmıştı. Arkadaşlarının hepsi kolayca Pratik Tiyatro ve Tiyatro Tarihi’nden birileriyle eşleşmişti bile. Chanyeol henüz partner bulamayan kişilerden birisiydi.

Tek değildi yine de. Kendi başlarına takılıp, etrafa şaşkın ve gergin bakışlarla bakan yüzleri görüyordu.

Yalnız olanlardan birisi Chanyeol’ün sınıfındandı o yüzden onları hemen eledi. Kalanlar arasında iki kız ve iki erkek vardı.

Erkeklerden birisi minik, hatta küçük kalmıştı sandalyesinde ve büyük gözleri hem şaşkın hem de korkuyormuş gibi gösteriyordu ifadesini. Chanyeol onu daha önce hiç görmemişti ama ona bakar bakmaz çok sevimli olduğunu düşünmüştü ve karnında ılık bir şeyler hissetmişti. Başka birisi onu çalmadan önce dikkatle yanına gitti. Yürürken kızlardan birinin yüzünün düştüğünü gördü ve sırıtmamaya çalıştı.

“Merhaba.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Beraber çalışsak sorun olur mu?”

Kısa olan omuz silkti ve Chanyeol yanına oturdu.

“Ben Chanyeol.” Diye kendini tanıttı. “Oyunculuk dersindenim.”

Çocuk başını salladı. “Kyungsoo.” Dedi. “Pratik Tiyatro.”

Kyungsoo o ilk gün fazla konuşmamıştı. Chanyeol’ün sürekli konuşmasından memnun gibi görünüyordu ve cevap olarak başını sallıyordu, sadece gerektiğinde araya giriyordu. Güzel bir sesi vardı; sıcak ve huzur vericiydi. Biraz da keskindi.

Yolları ayrıldıktan sonra bile Chanyeol’ün aklına düşmesini sağlayan bir şey vardı Kyungsoo'da. Chanyeol ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ama kesinlikle onu daha iyi tanımak istiyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo sonraki birkaç haftada sıkça vakit geçirmeye başladılar. Projeleri için bir oyun için senaryo yazıyorlar, birbirlerine derslerini öğretiyorlardı.

Başta daha çok profesyonelce davranıyorlardı; sadece oyunları hakkında konuşuyorlardı. Ama haftalar geçtikçe Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hakkında daha çok şey öğrenmeye çalışıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun gülmemeye çalışırken yüzünün kırışmasını, gülümsediğinde ise dudaklarının kalp şeklini almasını izliyordu. Kyungsoo'nun müzikten bahsetmeyi sevdiğini ve müzik zevklerinin benzer olduğunu fark etmişti.

“Ben de şarkılar yazıyorum.” Kyungsoo şarkı söylediğini itiraf edince karşılık verdi Chanyeol.

“Belki bir gün senin şarkılarından birini söylerim.” Dedi Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol sırıttı.

Birçok şeyden konuşuyorlardı; Chanyeol’ün şeytan ablasından, Kyungsoo'nun sessiz ağabeyinden, derslerinden, arkadaşlarından. Ancak konuşmadıkları tek şey taraflarıydı.

Chanyeol kendisininkini sır olarak saklayamıyordu. Mavi bilek bandı kabak gibi ortadaydı ama Kyungsoo'nun bilekleri boştu. Fark edilebilir feromonları yoktu ve tarafından bahsetmekten kaçınıyordu. Chanyeol utanıp utanmadığını merak ediyordu.

Chanyeol yeni arkadaşını üzmek istemediği için konusunu asla açmıyordu. Bazen kızışmalarından ve yattığı erkeklerden bahsediyordu ama ileriye gitmiyordu. Tarafından hoşlanmamanın nasıl olduğunu biliyordu ve başkalarını incitmek istemiyordu.

Birbirlerine karşı daha çok rahat olduklarında Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu arkadaşlarıyla ve onunla öğle yemeği yemesi için davet etti. Kyungsoo'nun Baekhyun ve Jongdae’yi Müzik Kulübü’nden tanıdığı ortaya çıkmıştı ve üçü çok iyi anlaşıyordu. Yixing’in Chanyeol’ün sırtına vurmasına bakılırsa onaylıyorlar gibiydiler. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu sevdikleri için mutluydu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Her ay Chanyeol’ün kızışması oluyordu ve her ay Chanyeol yeni bir partner arıyordu. Çünkü aynı kişiyle çok nadir iki kez yatıyordu.

Kyungsoo bir gün yanında geliyordu. “Nasıl çalıştığını merak ediyorum.” Dedi sakince. “Her ne yapıyorsan, işe yarıyor gibi duruyor.”

Ancak Chanyeol bir seyirci karşısında hiç performans sergilememişti. Sorduğu ilk iki çocuk Kyungsoo'nun varlığıyla şaşırmış görünüyorlardı ve Chanyeol işleri batırarak birbirlerine hakaret etmelerine neden olmuştu.

“Ne yanlış yaptım?” Chanyeol homurdandı.

“Aptalsın sen.” Kyungsoo neşeyle ve neredeyse sevgiyle söyledi. “Tam beklediğim gibi çıktığını bilmek güzel. Şans işte.”

Chanyeol hiç üstüne alınmamıştı. Gülümseyerek Kyungsoo'nun kendisine taktığı lakap olarak düşündü.

Muhtemelen Chanyeol’ün hoşuna gittiğini anladığı için Kyungsoo sık sık o kelimeyi kullanmaya başlamıştı. Chanyeol’ün arkadaşları—özellikle de Baekhyun ve Jinho—Chanyeol’le alay etmeye başladılar. Kyungsoo bunu adice yapmıyordu. Arkadaş olduklarının bir göstergesiydi.

Hepsinin bunu yapacak kadar yakın olması Chanyeol’ü mutlu ediyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Kyungsoo Drama Topluluğu’ndaydı ve Chanyeol bazen ona katılıyordu. Sessizce senaryoyu gözden geçirirken diğer üyeler kendi oyuncularının provasını yapıyorlardı. Bu şekilde kendi oyunlarının senaryosunu bitirdiler. Bitirdiklerinde kendileri sergilemeye çalıştılar.

Oyun ciddi bir Omega ve tarafını açılmayan neşeli bir üniversite öğrencisi hakkındaydı. Beraber zaman geçirip kişiliklerini tadıyorlar, kusurlarını öğreniyorlardı ve birbirlerine âşık olup daha çekici görünmek istiyorlardı. Omega kız daha da aptallaşırken eşi daha sakindi; bu gerçek doğalarına aykırıydı. Sonunda birbirlerini mutlu etmek için sadece kendileri olmaları gerektiklerini fark ediyordu.

Drama Kulübü, Kyungsoo'ya Omega kızın repliklerini ve Chanyeol’e neşeli adamın repliklerini okutmaya çalışarak eğleniyordu. Chanyeol zevk alıyordu ve Kyungsoo'nun göz devirmelerinden klişelere uygun olabileceğini düşünüyordu. “Ben Omega kız falan değilim.” Bir keresinde homurdanarak demişti.

Chanyeol bunun Omega olmadığının itirafı mı yoksa Omega olmasının bir _itirafı_ mı olduğunu merak ediyordu. Sonra önem arz etmediğine karar verdi.

(Senaryolarıyla birincilik ödülü kazanmışlardı ve Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun elini o kadar sıkı tutmuştu ki kırdığından korkmuştu. On uzun dakikayı nefes daralmasından öleceğini düşünerek geçirmişti.)

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Sene geçiyordu ve Chanyeol her boyda ve tipte çocuklarla yatmaya devam ediyordu; Baek Myunghan, Kim Hansol, Lee Byunghun, Jung Jinyoung, Lee Hongbin, Jang Yijeong ve daha niceleri. Bazen diğerlerine kızışmalarında yardım ediyordu.

Bu zaman içinde Kyungsoo'nun hiç kimseyle çıkmadığını fak ermişti.

Meraklanmıştı. Tarafını sormayacaktı o yüzden yeterince güvenli bir konuya değindi.

“Ee, senin birisiyle çıktığını görmedim hiç.” Normalmiş gibi davranmaya çalışıyordu. Kafeteryada oturarak grubun geri kalanını bekliyorlardı. Koridor öğrencilerin gürültüleriyle doluydu.

Kyungsoo bulgogi yemeyi bıraktı ve başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Chanyeol bunun diğer insanların ışığa yakalanmış ceylana benzetecekleri _‘yargılayıcı bakışı’_ olduğunu fark etti. Kyungsoo çok fazla ifade göstermezdi. “Sen de çıkmıyorsun.” Dedi.

“Pekâlâ, doğru.” Chanyeol kabul etti. “Ama eşimi bulmaya çalışıyorum ben.” Yakında eşini bulamayacak olsa da en azından denediğini kabullenmişti. Eninde sonunda doğru kişiyle beraber olacaktı ve kaderleri bağlanacaktı. Lisede sınırlı seçeneği olduğu zamanın aksine herkesle sadece bir kez yatıyordu çünkü tek seferde çiftleşmezlerse bir daha asla çiftleşmeyeceklerdi. Beraber olmanın bir manası yoktu.

Kyungsoo iç çekti. “Önemli bir şey değil.” Dedi. “Ben böyle mutluyum.”

“Pekâlâ.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Sen öyle diyorsan.”

Kyungsoo konu kapanmış gibi yemeğine devam etti.

Diğer arkadaşlarına olan romantik ilgilerinin aksine Chanyeol bunu boş veremiyordu. Kyungsoo'yu rahatsız etmek yerine onun diğer insanlarla olan etkileşimlerini yakından izliyordu. Kyungsoo'nun Chanyeol olmayan arkadaşları hakkında konuşmalarını dikkatle dinliyordu.

Kyungsoo'nun daha önce sevgilileri olduğunu öğrenmişti, Kyungsoo isimlerini hiç söylemiyordu. Ayrıca Kyungsoo'nun lisedeyken Sojin adındaki komşusuyla iyi arkadaş olduklarını da öğrenmişti.

“Beraber takılırdık. İnsanlar çıktığımızı düşünürdü—ki gerçekten tuhaf durumdu. Eşi Ahyoung sınıf arkadaşımdı.” Kyungsoo gülerek söyledi. “Sojin ve Ahyoung hiç takılmadılar ve şu anda gülerek anlatabiliyorum ama o zamanlar çok tuhaf hissettiriyordu.”

Kyungsoo'nun bir sürü kız arkadaşı vardı ve hepsi çiftleşmişti; Juhyun ve eşi Seulgi, Bomi ve eşi Eunji, Yuna, Sunmi, Heeyoun, Ahra ve eşi Yoonjo, bir de Ahyeon. Chanyeol nedenini merak etmeden duramıyordu.

Chanyeol kendisinin Kyungsoo'nun az olan çiftlememiş arkadaşlarından birisi olduğunu fark etmişti ve bunu çok tuhaf buluyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Yılsonunda Chanyeol yıl boyunca tanıdığı büyük arkadaşlarına—Minseok gibi— veda etmek zorunda kaldı. Yixing bile mezun oluyordu, tabi arkasında eşiyle beraber yaşayamayacağı gerçeğinin ateş gibi düştüğü sersefil bir Baekhyun bırakmıştı.

İlk yıllarının sonundan çok daha üzücüydü çünkü Chanyeol’ün çevresi o zaman bu kadar geniş değildi. Şimdi farklı insanlarla kaynaştığı için onlara veda etmek zorunda kalıyordu.

Yılsonu tatillerinden döndükten sonra üçüncü ve son yılında bir ton yeni kişiyle tanışmıştı.

Onlardan birisi ise Park Jinyoung’tu.

Jinyoung Beta&Omega Dövüş Sanatları Topluluğu’nun yeni üyesiydi. Sevimliydi, bu Chanyeol’ün daha önce gördükleri çocuklarla arasındaki tek benzerlikti. Onlardan biraz uzundu. Ama iyi birisiydi ve Chanyeol arkadaşlığını seviyordu. Jinyoung’la daha yakın zaman geçirme fikrini de seviyordu.

Fakat Jinyoung’un yanında her zaman Mark Tuan oluyordu; Alfa Dövüş Sanatları Topluluğu’nda olan bir Alfa arkadaşıydı. Bazen antrenmanlara onları izlemeye gelirdi ve Chanyeol ürkütücü olduğu için kovulan diğer alfalar gibiolmamayı nasıl başardığını anlayamıyordu. Mark’ın tamamen tehditkâr görünmediği için olduğunu varsayıyordu. Kendi kendine verdiği amigo işini oldukça ciddiye alıyordu. Sürekli gülümsüyordu ve onları gaza getirecek amigo aegyo’su vardı. Chanyeol aslında onun arkadaşlığını seviyordu ama o etraftayken Jinyoung’la önemli bir şey konuşamayacak kadar çekiniyordu.

Chanyeol, Mark’ın olmadığı bir gün Jinyoung’dan kızışması için yardım etmesini istemeye karar verdi. O hafta sonundaydı. Kulüp odasını kapatma bahanesiyle geride kaldı. Jinyoung antrenmandan sonra hazırlanmakta sürekli oyalanıyordu, o yüzden mükemmel bir zamanlamaydı.

Kıyafetlerini toplayarak ve Jinyoung’un serinleme sürecini izleyerekbirkaç dakika oyalandı, o sırada Kyungsoo geldi.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” diye sordu Kyungsoo. “Beş dakika önce buluşmamız gerekiyordu.”

“Ah pardon. Jinyoung’un bitirmesini bekliyordum.” Chanyeol utanarak Jinyoung’un esnemesini izlerken ensesini kaşıyordu. “Ondan kızışmamda yardım etmesini isteyecektim.”

Kyungsoo kaşlarını kaldırdı. Kaygılı görünüyordu. “Bunu yaparsan Mark Tuan’ın yumruğunu yiyeceğinin farkındasın, değil mi?”

“Ne? Hayır,” Chanyeol’ün gözleri kocaman oldu. “O ney?”

“Seni yumruklar.” Kyungsoo tekrarladı. “Bence _aylardır_ Jinyoung’a teklif etmek için cesaretini toplamaya çalışıyor.”

Şaşırtıcı şekilde mantıklıydı; Mark her zaman yanlarında, onları neşelendiriyordu. Fakat Mark nazik ve iyi birisiydi. Chanyeol onun birisini yumruklayabileceğini hayal edemiyordu.

“Ama sadece… Yardım için?” dedi Chanyeol. “Onunla çıkmak istemiyorum. Sevimli olduğunu düşünüyorum.”

Kyungsoo iç çekti. “Cenazen olur.” Omuz silkti. “Ben gidip herkese ölüm fermanını imzaladığını söyleyeceğim. Hoşça kal Chanyeol.” Ayaklanıp seslendi. “Hoşça kal Jinyoung!” genç olan neşeyle el salladı.

“Hoşça kal hyung!” gülümseyerek arkasından el salladı. Chanyeol, Jinyoung’un gülümsemesini seviyordu.

Chanyeol, Jinyoung’un bitirmesini bekledi ve şansını denedi. “Hey, Jinyoung.” Seslendi.

“Oh selam Chanyeol hyung.” Dedi Jinyoung. “Gitmemi mi bekliyordun?”

“Hayır, seni bekliyordum.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Merak ediyorum da acaba… Bu hafta sonu kızışmam var. Acaba bana yardım edebilir misin?”

Jinyoung şaşkın görünüyordu. “Oh!” dedi. “Ben—hiç düşünmedim. Şey, özür dilerim, edemem.”

“Ah.” Chanyeol ayaklarına bakıyordu. Jinyoung’un pahalı dans ayakkabıları tarzdı. Chanyeol bunlarla nasıl görüneceğini düşünüyordu. “Sorduğum için kusura bakma.”

“Senin yüzünden değil.” Jinyoung aceleyle onu yatıştırmaya çalıştı. “Ben sadece… Mark hyungun sormasını bekliyordum.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Anlıyorum.” _Gerçekten_ anlıyordu. Eğer Mark onları coşturacak kadar Jinyoung’dan hoşlanıyorsa, Jinyoung’un etkilenmesi şaşırtıcı değildi. “Umarım yakında sorar.”

“Eminim birisini bulursun hyung.” Dedi Jinyoung. “Buna çok eminim.”

Sonra da gitmişti. Arkasında kızışması için partnersiz bir Chanyeol bırakarak.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Mark gerçekten Chanyeol’ü yumrukladı ama daha az güç kullanmıştı. Chanyeol’ün bir yeri kırılmadı. Muhtemelen gözü moraracaktı.

Chanyeol güçten dolayı gerilemişti. “Ona _sen_ çıkma teklif etmeliydin.” Gerileyerek söyledi. “ _Bilmiyordum_ ama sahipli olduğunu bilseydim asla sormazdım.” Ayağı çakıl taşına takıldı ve sertçe yere düştü. Acıyla inledi. Ne kadar zavallı ve tipik durumdaydı.

Mark iç çekti. “Göründüğünden daha zor, tamam mı?!” sızlandı ve elini Chanyeol’e uzattı. Onu kaldırırken kol kasları dalgalanmıştı. Muhtemelen o kasları haftada üç gün spor yaparak yapıyordu. Chanyeol boksa rağmen Mark gibi kuvvete sahip değildi. “Ama bana bir iyilik yapmışsın.” Diye devam etti Mark. “Senin gibi başka birisi daha sormadan ona ben sormalıyım.”

“Kabul etmeyecek değil.” Chanyeol homurdandı. “Beni senin için reddetti.”

Mark’ın gözleri parlıyordu gülümserken. “Teşekkürler.” Dedi. “Her neyse. Kırılma bana. Birisini bulacağına eminim hyung.”

“Jinyoung da öyle dedi.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Doğru ama.” Dedi Mark. “Etrafında sorulmayı bekleyen sürekli seksi çocuklar oluyor. Senden etkilenenler az değil.”

Chanyeol şaşırmıştı çünkü _hiç fark etmemişti_. Kimse daha önce ona bir şey dememişti. Onunla takılmak isteyen çocuklar mı vardı? Farkında bile değildi. “Öyle miyim gerçekten?” diye sordu.

“Evet.” Diye cevapladı Mark. “Uzunsun, yakışıklısın ve popüler bir omegasın. Seninle bir gece geçirmek isteyen bir ton erkek tanıyorum. Önemli değil gerçi. Senin tercihlerin biliniyor ve çoğu buna göre çok uzun kalıyor.” Başını yana eğdi. “Aslında Jinyoung’un da sana uzun kaldığını düşünmüştüm. Senden çok da kısa değil.”

Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Ama sevimli.”

“Doğru.” Mark katılıyordu. “Ama o da bir Omega. Sana gerçekten yardım edecek birini arıyorsan o zaman Kyungsoo hyung gibi bir Alfa aramalısın. Eminim sana yardım edecektir.”

Kyungsoo hyung gibi bir Alfa.

_Kyungsoo hyung gibi bir Alfa._

Chanyeol donup kaldı. “O bir _NE_?!” kendini durduramadan önce bağırdı.

Mark omuz silkti. “Çok emin değilim çünkü aşırı gizemli bu konuda. Ancak bastırıcı kullanan bir Alfa olduğuna yüzde doksan eminim? Alfaya benziyor. Belki de ona sormalısın?”

“Evet, bir düşüneyim.” Mırıldandı Chanyeol. “Sağ ol.”

“Gözünü morarttığım için üzgünüm.” Chanyeol giderken arkasından seslendi Mark ve Chanyeol omuz silkti.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Öğleden sonraya kadar Kyungsoo'yu görmemişti. Ve gözünde _kocaman_ bir morluk vardı. Birazcıkacıtıyordu ancak sadece sinir bozucuydu. Baekhyun ona kapatıcı vermişti. Bu sefer kullanmayarak öylece bırakmıştı.

Kyungsoo olanları Baekhyun’dan duymuş olmalıydı çünkü bir paket buz ve küçük havluyla Chanyeol’ün yurduna gelmişti.

“Sana yumruk yiyeceğini söylemiştim.” Buzları havluya sararken sakince söyledi ve Chanyeol’e gözüne tutması için verdi. “Aptalsın sen.” Sesi her zamanki gibi biraz sevecendi. “Beni daha önce aramalıydın.”

“Evet, evet.” Chanyeol başını geriye yatırdı. “Neden daha az görünür bir yerimi yumruklamadı ki?”

“Herkese aptal olduğunu kanıtlamak için?” Kyungsoo tahmin etti. “Jinyoung ne dedi bu arada?”

“Mark’ı beklediği için hayır dedi.” Chanyeol iç çekerek gözlerini kapattı. “Bu hafta sonu için yine kimsem yok.”

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun buz torbasıyla bir şeyler yaptığını duyabiliyordu. “Meraktan soruyorum sadece; neden hiç bana sormadın?”

Sesi tuhaf çıkıyordu. Chanyeol nedenini anlayamıyordu ama kesinlikle _tuhaftı._

Chanyeol omuz silkmeye çalıştı. “Bilmem, arkadaşız çünkü? Garip olurdu.”

“İkimiz de bunun bir yalan olduğunu biliyoruz.” Dedi Kyungsoo. “Eşleri ve Jongdae dışında bütün arkadaşlarınla yattın. O da onlar sen şansını elde edemeden çoktan çiftleştikleri için. Bir de Jiwon, o da kızlarla ilgilenmediğin için.”

“Şey…” Chanyeol yeniden iç çekti. “Erkeklerden hoşlanıyor musun ki? Ayrıca tarafını bile bilmiyorum. Hiç konuşmadık.”

“Erkeklerle yatmakta bir sorunum yok. Tarafımı genelde paylaşmıyorum çünkü insanlar bana inanmıyor.” Diye açıkladı Kyungsoo. “Onlara Alfa olduğumu söylediğimde genelde yüzüme gülüyorlar..”

Mark haklıymış. Chanyeol yutkundu. “Şey, ben de omegayım ve bana bir bak.” Kendini gösterdi. “Sana gülecek bir durumda değilim.” Özellikle de tipi kısa erkekler olduğu için değildi, bu günlerde tercihi alfalardan yanaydı. Mark haklıydı. Jinyoung’un aksine Kyungsoo onun tipine mükemmel uyuyordu.

“Neyse,” Kyungsoo o konuşmayınca devam etti. “Birisiyle yatmak için tarafını bilmene gerek yok. Zevk meselesi.”

Chanyeol’ün anlaması biraz kıt olabilirdi ama anlamaya _başladığını_ düşünüyordu. “Kyungsoo.” Dikkatle seslendi. “Sana sormamı mı istiyorsun?”

Kyungsoo seslice iç çekti. “Aptalsın sen.” Tekrarladı. Bu sefer daha sert bir tondaydı. Gerçekten _ciddiymiş_ gibi çıkıyordu sesi.

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol sızlandı. “Üç gün kaldı. Yardıma _ihtiyacım_ var.”

“Pekâlâ, madem kibarca sordun.” Kyungsoo alayla konuştu. “Sana yardım edeceğim. Sabah dokuzda yurtta buluşuruz.”

Sonra buz torbasını Chanyeol’ün kucağına attı. Chanyeol’ün irkilmesine ve havlunun gözünden düşmesine neden oldu. O anda Kyungsoo'nun gittiğini gördü.

Chanyeol ne yanlış yaptığını merak ediyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Anlayamıyorum.” Chanyeol ertesi gün öğle yemeğinde buluştuklarında söyledi. Kyungsoo ortalarda görünmüyordu. Chanyeol en son tek kelime etmeden odasından gittiğini görmüştü. “Ne yanlış yaptım? Onu anlayamıyorum.”

“Dur düzelteyim.” Dedi Baekhyun. “Kyungsoo'yu bir yıldan fazladır tanıyorsun ve hâlâ seni becermedi mi?”

“Ben de bunlardan onu anladım.” Dedi Jinho. “Bu senin kaplumbağa hızın olmalı Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol yüzünü kollarına yasladı ve kapatıcının kazağına bulaşmamasını diledi. Sonunda yola gerip sürmüştü çünkü dayak yemiş gibi görünmek istemiyordu. “Neden sizinle arkadaş oldum ki?”

Hepsi ona gülmüştü.

“Ona sormadığın için üzülmüş gibi görünüyor.” Dedi Zitao. “Sana sormaya kadar gitmiş olay.”

“Yedek gibi.” Diye ekledi Jongdae.

“O bir yeden değil.” Chanyeol karşı çıktı. “Ben sadece… İlgilendiğini düşünmedim. Beni bırak birisine karşı hiç ilgi göstermezdi. Düne kadar erkeklerden hoşlandığını bile bilmiyordum.”

“Ben öyle olduğunu sanmıyorum.” Zitao neşeyle söyledi.

“Madem bu kadar çok biliyorsun, beni de aydınlatınız efendim.” Chanyeol homurdandı.

Zitao bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Kesinkes bilmiyorum.” Dedi. “Belki de ona kendin sormalısın.”

“Onu bir görsem soracağım.” Dedi Chanyeol.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Maalesef hafta sonuna kadar Kyungsoo'yu bulamamıştı. Onu aramış, KKT mesajları göndermiş, hatta yurduna kadar gitmişti. Sohee ile aynı yurtta kalıyordu. Taraflarını açıklamayanların yurduydu. Ama Kyungsoo kaybolmuş gibiydi.

En azından Chanyeol’ün kızışmasının başladığı gün dediği yere gelmişti; kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş, kızışma yurdunun dışında bekliyordu. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun siyah kapüşonlusunun altından görünen yeşili fark etmişti. Kendi bilek bandını alırken yeşil olmasını dilediği aklına gelmişti.

Chanyeol kararsız bir gülümsemeyle Kyungsoo'yu karşıladı ancak Kyungsoo cevap bile vermedi. Bu Chanyeol’e kendini korkunç hissettirdi.

Sessizce giriş yaptılar –Chanyeol camdaki betaya her şeyin yolunda gittiğini göstermek için gülümsemişti— ve sonra odalarına gittiler.

Chanyeol ayakkabılarını çıkardıktan sonra kıyafetlerinin olduğu çantayı kenara koydu. Kızışmasının izlerini taşıyan ıslak pantolonla yurda dönmenin ne kadar rahatsız edici olduğunu öğrenmişti. Sonra yatağa tünedi; Baekhyun’la olduğundan beri bu odalardaki en huzursuz hissedişiydi. Bu seferki tuhaflıkta bir şey _farklıydı_ —bir arkadaşıyla seks yapacağının gerginliği değildi. Başka bir şeydi.

“Hey.” Seslendi. “Özür dilerim… Sana yedek gibi hissettirdiğiysem özür dilerim. Öyle demek istemedim. Ama bana yardım etmek istemezsen eğer, bunu anlarım.”

Kyungsoo ofladı. “Konu o değil.” Dedi. Chanyeol’le birkaç gündür ilk konuşmasıydı ve Chanyeol rahatlamayla gülümsedi.

“Neydi?” diye sordu. “Ne yaptım?”

Kyungsoo iç çekti. “Senin hatan değildi.” Diye cevapladı. “Davranışım için özür dilerim. Aptalcaydı.”

“Lütfen söyle bana, böylece düzeltebilirim.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Seni üzdüğüm gibi başkasını üzmek istemem.”

Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı. Bugün olağandışı bir şekilde ifadeliydi. Chanyeol fark etmişti. “Cidden, endişelenmene gerek yok.” Dedi. “Neyse, buraya senin için geldik. Ne yapabilirim?”

Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Başlamak için beklememiz gerekiyor.” Dedi. “Başlayana kadar… Genelde konuşurum.”

“Tamam.” Dedi Kyungsoo. “Bunu yapabilirim.”

Ayakkabılarını çıkardıktan sonra Chanyeol’ün yanına oturdu.

Özrünün kabul edildiğini hisseden Chanyeol derslerden ve kulüplerden bahsederken daha rahattı—hâlâ biraz tuhaf olmasına rağmen. Chanyeol destek grubundan ve bu raddeye, alfalarla rahatça yatabilmesi raddesine gelmek için aldığı yardımdan bahsetmişti.

“Aylardır gitmedim.” Dedi. “Nasıl olduklarını merak ediyorum.” Hâlâ Kyung ve Hyunwoo ile iletişim halindeydi ama diğerleriyle görüşmüyordu. Aralarından bazılarının gidip gitmediğini Mijoo’nun sonunda kendi olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Bir süre sonra gitmeyi aklına not etti.

“Artık rahat hissetmek çok iyi bir şey.” Dedi Kyungsoo. “Kim olduğum konusunda rahatım ama Alfa olduğumu öğrenince rahatsız olanlar diğer insanlar. Genelde Alfa bastırıcısı kullanıyorum çünkü feromonlarım aşırı güçlü olabiliyor. Böylesi gürültü, patırtıya göre daha iyi oluyor.” Durakladı. “Onları kullansaydım sana bir fayda sağlamazdım o yüzden bugün kullanmadım.”

Chanyeol o anda tuhaf hissin ne olduğunu fark etti; Kyungsoo'nun Alfa feromonlarıydı. Onlarsız Kyungsoo'nun duygularını hissedebiliyordu. Baştaki huzursuzluğunu açıklıyordu bu. Kyungsoo da huzursuzdu.

“Feromonları güçlüymüş.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Şu ana kadar birçok alfayla oldum ama daha önce hiç duygularını hissedememiştim.”

Kyungsoo ona çok tuhaf bir bakış attı. Chanyeol ne anlama geldiğini anlamamıştı.

Soracak fırsatı olmadan kızışması her zamanki gibi hızla gelmişti.

Ayaklandı ve kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya başladı. Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinin her hareketini izlediğini hissediyordu. Chanyeol kendisiyle ilgilenen birçok kişiyle olmuştu. Ona karşı hiç fiziksel çekim hissettiğini göstermeyen ve sadece yardım etmek isteyen insanlar da olmuştu. Yine de bu çok farklı geliyordu.

Tamamen soyunduğunda Kyungsoo'ya bakmadan dikiliyordu.

“Bana bak.” Kyungsoo emretti ve Chanyeol hemen itaat ettiğini fark etti. Bedeni umutsuzca onu dinlemek, bu _alfayı_ memnun etmek istiyordu. Chanyeol’ün bedenini süzerken Kyungsoo'nun bakışlarında aç ve arzuyla dolu bir ifade vardı. “Ne yapmak istersin?”

“Sen de soyun.” Chanyeol cevapladı ve çok mu aceleci olduğunu merak etti.

Kyungsoo öyle düşünmüyor gibiydi; ayağa kalktı ve tek seferde kapüşonlusuyla tişörtünü çıkardı. Yeşil bilek bandı ortaya çıkmıştı ve Jinho gibi dış görünüşüne rağmen Chanyeol’ün düşündüğünden çok daha kaslıydı. Sonra pantolonu ve iç çamaşırı gitti. Yarı sert haldeydi, karnına doğru kıvrılıyordu. Chanyeol’ü güzelce doldurmayı vaat eden bir boyuttaydı.

Chanyeol bir anda Kyungsoo'ya oral yapma isteğiyle dolarken ağzının sulandığını hissetti. Şişmesini izlerken dudaklarını ısırıyordu.

“Şimdi ne yapmak istersin?” Kyungsoo sordu. “İster misin—“ penisini işaret etti.

Chanyeol başını sallayarak yutkundu. “Yapabilir miyim?” diye sordu.

 _“Lütfen.”_ Kyungsoo başını geriye yatırarak tavana baktı.

Chanyeol diz çöktü. Kyungsoo'ya doğru emeklerken daha sabitti. Kyungsoo'nun bacakları arasına yerleşti ve elini gergince penisine doladı. Birkaç kez okşayarak sıcaklığını ve ağırlığını hissetti. Sonra dudaklarını uzatarak ucunu yaladı.

Hyunwoo’dan sonra birkaç kez oral deneyimi olmuştu, o yüzden elindeki organı dilini ucuna bastırarak ağzına alırken çok kötü olmadığını düşünüyordu. İnlemelerine bakılırsa Kyungsoo'nun bir şikâyeti yoktu.

Kyungsoo birkaç dakika sonra Chanyeol’ü ittirdiğinde penisi sesle ağzından çıktı. “Dur, dur.” Dedi. “Yatağa geç.”

Chanyeol emrin verdiği hisle itaat etmek için acele etti.

Kyungsoo'nun arkasına geçtiğini hissetti. Islak penisini baldırında hissedecek kadar yakınındaydı. Chanyeol’ün baldırları sırılsıklamdı ve çarşaf çoktan ıslanmaya başlamıştı. Muhtemelen Kyungsoo için pek rahat değildi—Chanyeol için kesinlikle değildi. Onu _hemen_ becermesi için yalvarmamak Chanyeol’ün tüm gücünü tüketiyordu.

Kyungsoo yavaş ilerliyordu, hızlı memnuniyet isteyen kızışmadaki birisi için en işkence verici şeydi. Ellerini Chanyeol’ün bedeninde gezdirerek erojen bölge olduğunu hiç fark etmediği yerlerine dokunurken ağırdan alıyordu. Chanyeol’ün göğüs uçlarını çimdikleyerek dokunulmadan boşalmasına neden oldu ve Chanyeol utançla delicesine kızardı.

 _“Lütfen.”_ Yeniden sertleşirken yalvardı. Daha fazla dayanamıyordu.

Kyungsoo bu sefer zalim değildi. Parmaklarını yavaşça Chanyeol’ün baldırlarında kaydırarak sıvısını topladı ve birisini dikkatle içine itti. Chanyeol tanıdık hisle rahatlama iç çekişi koyuverdi ve hafifçe sallandı. Kyungsoo iki parmağını daha ekleyerek makaslama hareketlerine başladı. Chanyeol’ü kendisi için genişletiyordu.

Parmakları duraklayınca Chanyeol onları daha derine almak için kendini geriye ittirdi. İstediği yere dokunmak için yeterince uzun değillerdi. Kyungsoo'nun parmaklarında hareket etmek baskıyı artırıyordu ve çok geçmeden yine dokunulmadan boşalmıştı.

Chanyeol yeniden sertleşene ve tamamen genişleyene kadar parmaklarını içinden çıkarmadı. Sonra kondom paketinin açılma sesi duyuldu ve sonunda, _sonunda_ Kyungsoo içine girdi.

Sıcaktı, büyüktü. İşkence edici ama rahatlatıcı bir ritim tutturmuştu. Chanyeol buna bayılmıştı. Kyungsoo'nun onu becermesinin her zerresine bayılmıştı.

Kyungsoo onu düğümlemeden önce Chanyeol’e birkaç kez orgazm yaşatacak kadar becermişti. Chanyeol daha önce Kyungsoo'nunki kadar rahat bir düğüm hissetmemişti hiç. Düğümü prostatına baskı uygulayarak onu kolayca gererken zevkle gülümsüyordu. Chanyeol patlayarak yatağa boşaldı ve düğüm çözülene kadar aralarındaki bağın tadını çıkardı.

Kyungsoo o gün onu üç kere daha düğümledi ve her biri bir öncekinden daha iyiydi. Chanyeol bunun hayatının en iyi cinsel deneyimi olduğunu kabul ediyordu. Daha fazlasını yaşamak çok hoşuna giderdi.

“Teşekkür ederim Kyungsoo.” Üç paket ramenden oluşan akşam yemeklerinden sonra uyumaya hazırlanırken söylemişti Chanyeol. “Gerçekten çok zevk aldım.”

Kyungsoo'nun yanına sokulmuş, gülümserken uykuya daldı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol hayatında ikinci kez boş bir yatakta uyandı. Kyungsoo'nun ayakkabıları ve kıyafetleri gitmişti. Chanyeol not var mı diye kontrol etti ama yoktu. Belki Kyungsoo kahvaltı almaya gitmişti.

Chanyeol iki saat boyunca Kyungsoo'nun dönmesini bekledi. Dolandığını ve saati fark etmediğini düşünüyordu. Ama o dönmemişti.

Kızışmasının işaretleri yeniden başlarken Chanyeol zavallı bir halde Kyungsoo geliyor mu diye kapıyı açarak koridoru kontrol etti.

Koridorda yoktu. İleride yeşil bilek bandı takan bir çocuk yürüyordu ve gerindiğinde beyaz gömleği sıyrıldı. Girişe doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Neredeyse Chanyeol kadar uzundu, kesinlikle Jinyoung kadar uzundu ama ıslaklığı Chanyeol’ü sinirlendirmeye başlamıştı ve bacaklarına doğru akarken yapmaya karar vermişti.

“Pardon.” Chanyeol kendini kaybetmeden seslendi. “Acaba… Bana yardım edecek zamanın var mı? Refakatçim kızışmam bitmeden beni bıraktı.”

Çocuk durup ona döndü. Şimdi yüzünü görünce Chanyeol onu Çince Topluluğu’ndan hatırlamıştı. Adının Amber’in eşi gibi Henry olabileceğini düşünüyordu. Chanyeol doktora öğrencisi olabileceğin düşünüyordu. Hatırladığı kadarıyla Minseok’un dönemindendi ve Minseok çoktan mezun olmuştu.

“Tamam.” Çocuk(Henry) cevapladı. “Ben de eve gidiyordum ama biraz daha kalabilirim. Sence uzun sürer mi?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı ve Henry’e kapıyı açtı. Çocuk gülümseyerek ardından girdi. Chanyeol’ün çıplak bedenini yüzünde tuhaf bir ifadeyle inceliyordu. Kesinlikle hevesli değildi ama kibardı. Chanyeol çekici olup olmadığını düşündü. Bu ilk olmazdı yine de.

“Senin için ne yapmamı istiyorsun?” Henry sordu.

Chanyeol, Henry’in bir şekilde yardım etmesini istiyordu. Belki parmaklayıp oral yapabilirdi. Ama dokunulduğunu düşününce karnında bir sıkışma hissi oluşuyordu. Zararsız olabileceğini düşündü.

“Acaba… Sadece bana dokunabilir misin?” Chanyeol sordu. Belki de o kurguluyordu. Kyungsoo gittiği için gergindi.

Henry, Chanyeol’ün penisine uzanırken Chanyeol kusacakmış gibi hissetti. Eliyle hızla ağzını kapatarak kendini durdurmaya çalıştı.

“Neler olduğunu bilmiyorum.” Chanyeol’ün gözleri yaşardı.

Henry, Chanyeol’ün kalçasına baktı. “Ah.” Dedi. “Ben de seni hissedemememin tuhaf olduğunu düşünmüştüm.”

“Ne?” Chanyeol eliyle göz kapaklarına bastırarak sordu.

“Omegaların alfalarıyla ararsındaki çekişmeyi anlamıyorum. Sana yardım edemem.” Henry hızla geriledi. “Kokumun üzerinde olduğunu o anlamadan gitsem iyi olur.”

“ _Neyden_ bahsediyorsun sen?” Chanyeol sordu.

“Dolunayın oluşmuş.” Henry kalçasını gösterdi. “Mühürlenmişsin.”

“A-Ah.” Kekeledi Chanyeol. Bakmak için döndü; hilali dolunaya dönüşmüştü. Chanyeol mühürlenmişti.

Hem de onu kızışması bitmeden terk eden bir Alfa tarafından.

Chanyeol, Henry’in gitmesine izin verdi. Nasılsa yapabileceği bir şey yoktu. Kızışmasını kendisinin bitireceğini bildiği için yatağa çekildi. Bir eli penisinde, üç parmağı deliğindeyken iki kere boşalarak bedenine duraklamayı vermişti. Bu süreyi tavanı izleyerek geçirmişti.

Artık çiftleşmişti. Öncekinden çok farklı hissetmiyordu; sadece biraz çaresiz hissediyordu. Her ay yeni bir refakatçi bulma düzenine çok alışmıştı. Ömrünün sonuna kadar sadece bir taneye sahip olmak şaşırtıcıydı. Uzun zamandır sonunda bir eş bulacağını biliyordu. Daha küçükken hızlı olacağını düşünürdü. Ama üniversitesi geçtikçe bağlanmamayı sevmeye başlamıştı.

Artık Kyungsoo'su vardı.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'dan yeterince hoşlanıyordu ama ona karşı aşırı duyguları hiç olmamıştı. Kyungsoo'nun Chanyeol’ün yardımını istemesini beklemesi onu _şaşırtmıştı._ Çünkü Kyungsoo'nun ona karşı hisleri olacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Belki de yoktu. Çünkü Chanyeol’e tek bir not bırakmadan kaybolmuştu.

Chanyeol eş olarak beraber daha çok zaman geçirdikçe Kyungsoo'ya âşık olup olmayacağını ve aynı şekilde Kyungsoo'nun da kendisine âşık olup olmayacağını merak ediyordu. Belki de birbirlerini daha iyi tanımaları gerekiyordu. Kyungsoo çok sevimliydi ve Chanyeol bazen ona sarılmayı istiyordu. Ayrıca Kyungsoo'nun kendisine sarılmasını istiyordu. Chanyeol daha önce hiç sarılmak istememişti.

(Ayrıca seks de çok iyiydi ve daha fazlasına hayır demezdi. Tabi bunun için bir adet Kyungsoo lazımdı.)

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol diğer bilek bandını takmadan üniversiteye gitti. Eşini bulduğunu öğrenmelerini istemediği ya da ihtimalleri düşünecek kadar korktuğu içindi. Yine de değiştirene kadar mavisini takacaktı. Eve telefon açıp ona göndermelerini isteyebilirdi ancak Chanyeol önce Kyungsoo'yla konuşmadan duyurmak istemiyordu.

Ama Kyungsoo'yla konuşmak çok zordu; Chanyeol’den kaçmaya ve onu görmezden gelmeye azimliydi. Birden fazla kez Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'ya yaklaşırken Kyungsoo hızla arkasını dönüp uzaklaşmıştı. Kısa bacaklarına rağmen Chanyeol’den çok daha hızlıydı.

Bilek bandını değiştirmediği için, _mühürlenmediği_ için, arkadaşları Chanyeol’ün çiftleştiğini fark etmemişti. Kyungsoo'nun Chanyeol’le olan hafta sonunun konusu açılınca sadece alay etmişlerdi. O cevap vermeyince de bırakmışlardı.

“İyi misin?” Jinho ikisi tek kalınca sordu. “Keyifsiz görünüyorsun.”

Chanyeol başıyla onayladı ama yalan söylüyordu.

Jinho bir şey söyleyecek gibiydi ama demedi ve boş verdi. Chanyeol bu kadar nazik olduğu için çok minnettardı.

Chanyeol’ün Kyungsoo'yla bir dersi vardı ama orada da konuşmadılar. Kyungsoo en son gelir, Chanyeol’den olabildiğince uzağa oturur ve ilk giderdi. Chanyeol ne yanlış yaptığını bilmiyordu. Kyungsoo KKT mesajlarına, uçan notlarına bakmıyordu bile. Koridorda yanından geçerken kafasını da çevirmiyordu. Nihayetinde iki hafta sonra Chanyeol denemeyi bıraktı. Manası yoktu.

Chanyeol boş vermeye karar verdi. Onu istemediği belli olan bir eşe gözükmeye ihtiyacı yoktu.

Ama bedeni çiftleşmelerini tanıyordu ve başka alfalarla flörtleşmesine izin vermiyordu. Arkadaşları sonraki fethinin kim olacağını sorgularken Chanyeol omuz silkip sorun değil demekten başka bir şey yapamamıştı. Chanyeol onlara yeniden yalan söylememesi gerektiğini iyi biliyordu ama hâlâ kendinden kaçan Kyungsoo'yla çiftleştiğini söylemeye dayanamazdı. Tek yaptığı konuyu geçiştirmekti. Baekhyun’un o kadar uzun süre geçiştirmesine izin vermeyeceğini biliyordu. Yakında onlara olanları anlatması gerekiyordu.

Kyungsoo'nun onu terk ettiğinden sonraki ilk kızışmasından önce anlatmasına gerek yoktu. Chanyeol en son konuşmalarından beri bir ay geçtiğine inanamıyordu. Bazen arkadaşları neden görüşmediklerini soruyorlardı ve Chanyeol meşgul olduklarına dair kötü yalanını söylüyordu. Chanyeol ne zaman olacağını bilmiyordu ki.

Kızışmasına gelince Chanyeol silikon oyuncağını talan ederek bulmuştu. Ne olur ne olmaz ve partneriyle denerler diye yanında getirmişti. Bu yıl sadece bir kez kullanmıştı ve yanında getirdiğine çok seviniyordu.

Chanyeol kendisi gibi omegaların kızışma yurduna gidebildiklerini biliyordu. Eşleri aynı üniversitede olmayan Jongdae ve Jinho gibi omegaların da güvenli bir yere ihtiyaçları oluyordu. O yüzden Chanyeol kızışmasının olduğu sabah kendisini tek kişilik kaydettirdi ve içeri girdi.

 _Yıllardır_ birisinin yardımı olmadan geçireceği ilk seferiydi. Ve çok _uzundu._ Üç gün boyunca odasına kapalı kalmıştı. Tek yiyeceği yanında getirdiği hazır ramenlerdi. Onlar da yeterince doyurucu değildi.

Onu doyurmayan diğer şeyse oyuncağıydı.

En son ayarda kullanmasına rağmen düğüm Kyungsoo'nunki kadar büyük değildi ve ilk kullandığı sefere göre rahat da değildi. _Rahatsız edici_ değildi de; o yüzden Chanyeol kullanmaya devam etmişti. Bitkin düştüğünde parmaklarını kullanıyordu. O kadar zevk verici değildi ve gözleri kapalı boşalırken dilinden Kyungsoo'nun adı dökülüyordu.

Ter bedeninden akıp çarşafları menisiyle ve ıslaklığıyla beraber sırılsıklam ederken kızışmanın derinliklerinde Kyungsoo'yu çok özlüyordu. Şu anda Kyungsoo'yu sevmiyordu ama ona _ihtiyacı_ vardı.

Hayal kırıklığına uğratan bir farkındalıktı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Kızışması bittiğinde Chanyeol üç günün sonunda bitap düşmüştü. Uzun süre kaldığı için ekstra derslerini de kaçırmıştı. Sonunda insan içine karışmaya hazır olduğunda grupla yemek yemek için çıktı. _Teorik olarak_ daha iyiydi ama bedeni hantallaşmıştı. Üzerinde tuhaf bir titreme vardı. Uzun kızışmasının onu duyarlılaştırıp duyarlılaştırmadığını merak ediyordu.

“Berbat görünüyorsun.” Jinho, Chanyeol’ün saçlarını gözünün önünden çekerken söyledi.

“Çok uzun sürdü.” Jongdae araya girdi. “Sana yardım edecek birisini bulamadın mı?”

Chanyeol omuz silkerek sandalyesine çöktü. “Sorun yok.” Dedi.

Arkadaşları aksini söyleyecek gibiydiler ama konuyu değiştirdiler. Yılsonundaki oyundan bahsetmeye başladılar.

Chanyeol konuşmaya katılmaya çalışıyordu ancak o hevesi içinde bulamıyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Daha iyiye gitmek yerine Chanyeol’ün durumu kötüleşiyordu. Birkaç gün içinde kusmadan yiyemez olmuştu ve sürekli ateşi çıkıyordu. Bedeni çok zayıftı, derin nefes alırken göğsü yanıyordu. Bu yüzden derslerine gitmekte zorlanıyordu. Her zamankinden yarım saat erken ayrılıyordu odasından. Programının esnek olmasına çok minnettardı. Farklı kampüslere gitmek zorunda kalmıyordu. Öyle olsaydı, ikinci dersi kaçırırdı. Gidebilmesine _imkân yoktu_ çünkü.

Muhtemelen yaz gribine tutulduğunu düşünüyordu. O yüzden kapüşonlu giyip bolca su içiyor ve idare ediyordu. Dersleri kaçıramayacak kadar önemliydi. Bazen ortasında uyuyakalsa bile. Jiwon horlamaya başlamadan önce onu uyandırıyordu, o yüzden bir sorun göremiyordu.

Bir hafta boyunca böyle sürdükten sonra arkadaşları onu karşısına aldılar.

“Chanyeol, senin için endişeleniyoruz.” Dedi Baekhyun.

“Hiç yemek yedin mi?” Jinho sordu. Önceki gibi Chanyeol’ün saçlarını gözünün önünden çekti ama bu sefer saçları terden ıslaktı ve Jinho gerçekten endişeli gibiydi. Chanyeol aksini düşünüyordu. İyi olurdu.

“Bence doktora gitmelisin.” Dedi Zitao.

“Ben iyiyim.” Diye karşılık verdi Chanyeol. “Yaz gribi sadece.”

“Öyle bir şey olmadığına eminim.” Dedi Baekhyun.

“Zatürre olabilir.” Ekledi Jongdae.

“Bu hafta bir şeyler yedin mi?” Jinho sordu. “Günlerdir bir lokma yediğini görmedim.”

“Ben iyiyim.” Chanyeol ayağa kalktı. “Bakın çocuklar, dersime gitmem lazım. Sonra görüşürüz.”

“Dersine bir saatten fazla var.” Dedi Jinho.

“Zamanında oraya varırım.” Chanyeol yorgunluğunun çok göstermediğini düşünüyordu. Derse gitmesi bir saat sürerken iyi olamazdı.

Ama cevaplarını beklemeden yavaşça ve dikkatle yürümeye başladı. Kafeteryadan çıkıp koridora geçti. İlerlerken dizleri bükülüyordu ve dik durmaya çalışarak duvara tutunuyordu.

Yürürken nefes alması daha da zorlaşıyordu ve göğsündeki acı şiddetleniyordu. Chanyeol aniden _ciddi_ bir sorunu olabileceğini fark etti. Arkadaşlarına sorun olmadığını demişti.

“Chanyeol!” Jinho’nun sesiydi. Chanyeol yavaşça arkasını döndü, eli duvara yaslıydı ve kafeteryadan uzaklaşamadığını fark etti. “Unutmuşsun—“

Chanyeol neyi unuttuğunu duyamadan önce karanlık bir kucak gibi onu sarmaladı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Steril, beyaz bir odada uyandı. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak sabit _bip_ seslerini dinledi ve hastanede olduğunu fark etti.

Yatak kenarlıklarına tutunarak yavaşça doğruldu. Bedeni titriyordu zayıfça ama bayılmadı. Oda boştu; yatağın yanında bir sandalye ve komodin vardı. Komodinin üstü pembe, mor, beyaz ve sarıpapatyalar ve kartlarla doluydu. Almak için uzandığında onu hayatta tutun serumu fark etti.

Kartlar arkadaşlarındandı; daha iyi olmasına dua ediyorlardı. Jongdae’nin mürekkebi bulaşmıştı her yere ve harfleri karışıktı. Chanyeol bunu yazarken ağlıyor muydu merak etti. Öyle olmamasını umuyordu çünkü arkadaşlarını ağlarken görmeye dayanamazdı.

Birkaç dakika oturup nefes almaya çalışırken kapı açıldı.

“Chanyeol!” Jinho bağırarak yatağa koştu. Sandalyeye çöktü ve elini tuttu. Boştaki eliyle yatağın kenarındaki düğmeye bastı. Birkaç dakika sonra kapıda bir hemşire belirdi. Chanyeol’ün uyandığını görünce gitti.

Jinho, Chanyeol’ün elini bırakmadan parmaklarını birleştirdi. Eli sıcaktı ve Chanyeol terli hissetmiyordu. Jinho’ya gülümsedi. Her zaman Chanyeol’ü rahatlatıyordu. İkisi de çiftleşmemiş olsaydı muhtemelen bir öpücük isterdi.

“Oh bebeğim.” Annesini duydu. Chanyeol’ün diğer elini tutarak okşadı. “Seni kaybettiğimizi sandık.”

Chanyeol şaşkınca Jinho’ya döndü. Jinho’nun yüzünde kederli bir gülümseme vardı.

“Kalbin durmuştu.” Dedi. “B-Ben sana CPR yapmak zorunda kaldım. Beni çok zorladı ve seni de zorladığına eminim.” Anlamlı bir şekilde bakışlarını kaçırdı. Chanyeol hastane önlüğü giyiyordu ve doktorun dolunayını görüp Jinho’ya söylediğini anlamıştı.

Herkesin bildiğini düşünerek karnı huzursuzca kıpırdandı.

“Dört gündür baygınsın.” Chanyeol’ün annesi fısıldadı ve gözleri kocaman açıldı. Bunu hiç beklemiyordu.

“Bize çiftleştiğini söylemedin.” Babası konuştu. “Neden?”

Doktor, çıkık elmacık kemikli uzun bir Beta, kocaman gülümseyerek odaya girerek Chanyeol’ü cevap vermekten kurtardı. Arkasından hemşire geliyordu. Jinho’ya çıkması gerektiğini söylediler çünkü aileden değildi ancak Chanyeol elinden sıkıca tutarak onu yanında istediğini belirtti. İkna etmeye çalıştılar fakat Chanyeol vazgeçmeyince kabullendiler.

“Arkadaşların önceden semptomlarını anlattılar. Bize kendin açıklayabilir misin?” doktor sordu.

Chanyeol elinden geldiğince hastalığını, zayıflığını ve nasıl hissettiğini açıkladı. Bayılmadan önce nasıl hissettiğini, duvara tutunduğunu, göğsünün ağrıdığını ve nefesinin kesildiğini açıkladı. Daha çok konuştukça daha zayıf hissediyordu ve yarısında gözlerini kapattı.

“Yeniden oluyor.” Dedi Jinho. Chanyeol sesindeki paniği duyuyordu.

“Ben—“ Chanyeol başladı ama Jinho sözünü kesti.

“İyi değilsin Chanyeol. Sende çok yanlış olan bir şey var.”

“Çiftleşmişsin.” Dedi doktor. “Eşini sık sık görüyor musun?”

Chanyeol gözleri kapalı halde başını iki yana salladı.

“Seni mühürledi mi?”

Chanyeol yeniden başını iki yana salladı. Kadın iç çekti.

“Bedenin çiftleştiğin ama eşinin seni mühürlemediği gerçeğine karşı çıkıyor. Bu çok sık olan bir şey değil çünkü çoğu kişi uygun olduğu kişilerle çiftleşir. Senin durumundaysa, uygunsunuz ama kaçıyorsunuz.”

“Ben kaçmıyorum.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Benimle görüşmeyen o.”

Doktor devam etti. “Bu hastalığı durdurmanın tek yolu onunla aynı odadan olman. Tercihen sana dokunmalı. Sonra seni mühürlemesi lazım. Yoksa ikiniz de hasta olmaya devam edersiniz.”

“O da mı hasta olacak?” Jinho sordu.

“Evet.” Doktor cevapladı. “İkisi de ayrılıktan muzdarip olacaklar. Chanyeol gibi aynı durumda hastaneye gelen birisi olduğunu sanmıyorum ama başlamadıkları anlamına gelmez. Hemen onunla görüşmenizi tavsiye ederim.”

Chanyeol en azından tek acı çeken değildi. Kyungsoo'nun da acı çektiğini duyunca birazcık rahatlamıştı.

“O benden kaçıyor.” Chanyeol fısıldadı. Göğsü sıkışıyordu, kalbi sızlıyordu ve gözyaşları acıyla gözlerini yakıyordu. Onları uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu ama gücü yoktu. Ayrıca ailesinin önünde ağlamak istemiyordu. Annesinin sıkı tutuşunu hissediyordu. “Onu görmek istemiyorum zaten.”

“Onu görmen gerekiyor.” Dedi doktor. “Genelde mühürlenmemenin yan etkileri bağın bozulması ve yeniden çiftleşememendir. Ayrıca kısırlaşırsın. Ancak senin tarafın çok güçlü ve eş bağın da çok güçlü. Ondan uzak kalmak seni öldürebilir. Arkadaşın zamanında orada olduğu için çok şanslısın. Bir dahakine yalnız olabilirsin ve kalbin yeniden durursa kurtuluşun olmaz. Senin ve eşinin beraber olması gerekiyor.”

Chanyeol bir şey diyemeyecek kadar zayıflamıştı. Orada uzanıp gözlerini kapattı ve etrafındaki sesleri dinledi. Babasının hastaneden çıkıp çıkamayacağını, annesinin Jinho’ya eşini bilip bilmediğini sormasını dinledi. Jinho’nun bir fikri olduğunu ama emin olmadığını söylediğini duydu.

“O benim en yakın arkadaşım.” Chanyeol’ün avucunu okşadı. “Ama ben de onunki miyim bilmiyorum. Bana her şeyi anlatmaz. Belki Jongdae biliyordur?”

Jongdae hâlâ Chanyeol’ün en sevdiklerindendi ve muhtemelen onu ateşlerden, zorbalardan kurtaran ilk kişiydi ancak Chanyeol, Zitao’dan beri ona büyük sırlarını söylemiyordu. Jinho daha fazlasını biliyordu. Chanyeol bu kadar kötü bir arkadaş olduğu için utandı.

“Eğer düşündüğüm kişiyse, onu bulacağım ve neler olduğunu öğreneceğim. Ne _halt_ yediğini.” Sesi Chanyeol’ün onu tanıdığından beri bu kadar kızgın çıkıyordu. “Baekhyun ve Jongdae’nin de onunla konuşmak isteyeceklerini biliyorum. Durumu anlamasını sağlarız, meraklanmayın.”

“Sen iyi bir çocuksun, Jinho.” Chanyeol’ün annesi söyledi ve Chanyeol yüzünde küçük bir gülümsemeyle uyuyakaldı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Hâlâ zayıf olmasına rağmen Chanyeol ertesi gün eşini göreceğine söz verecek taburcu edilmişti.

“Endişelenmeyin.” Jinho doktora söyledi. “Ben bunu sağlayacağım.”

Chanyeol’ün ailesi onları üniversiteye geri götürdü ve odasına çıkarmak istediler ancak Chanyeol, Jinho’nun kendisine bakacağını söyledi. Kararsız görünüyorlardı başta ancak Jinho’ya Chanyeol’e bakması için yeterince güvendikleri için gittiler.

Onlar gidince konuştu Jinho. “Kyungsoo, değil mi?”

Chanyeol başını sallamaktan başka bir şey yapmadı. Jinho’nun öfkeden kudurduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Jinho bir kolunu beline atarak ona destek sağlıyordu. Chanyeol’den kısa olmasına rağmen yine de rahatlatıcıydı.

“O çocuk tam bir pislik.” Dedi Jinho. “Onun hakkında çok yanılmışız.”

Chanyeol de aynısını düşünmesine rağmen başkasının söylemesine dayanamamıştı. “Ama o benim eşim.” Dedi sessizce.

“Biliyorum.” Jinho, Chanyeol’e sarıldı. “Bizim için iyi bir arkadaştı. Sen benim ailemsin, bu yüzden o da öyle. Ancak bu pislik olmadığı anlamına gelmez.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve yürürken Jinho’nun omzuna yasladı.

Chanyeol nereye gittiklerini bilmiyordu ama kesinlikle yurtlardan birine değildi. Jinho’nun ne yaptığını bildiğine güveniyordu.

Drama Kulübü’nün olduğu odaya geldiler; diğer arkadaşları orada bekliyordu. Chanyeol buraya en son Kyungsoo'yla gelmişti. Göğsünün sıkıştığını hissediyordu ve oturmak zorunda kaldı.

Grubun aynı anda konuşmalarına pek dikkat etmiyordu; sadece ara sıra Kyungsoo'nun adını yakalıyordu. Chanyeol onu kaçıracaklarını duymuştu ama çok da endişelenmiyordu.

“Haydi ama.” Dedi Jinho. “Gidip burada bekleyelim.”

Bir çift el Chanyeol’ü kaldırdı ve odanın karşısına taşıdı. Chanyeol gözlerini açtığında onların bir kapıyı açtıklarını ve bu kapının kostümlerin konulduğu dolaba çıktığını gördü.

Onu armut koltuğa oturtmalarına izin verdi.

“Teşekkürler Jongdae.” Dedi Jinho. Chanyeol onu taşıyanın o olduğunu fark etti.

“Sorun değil.” Diye cevapladı Jongdae. “Sence iyi olacak mı?”

“Baekhyun ve Zitao geldiğinde, evet.” Jinho inançla cevapladı. “İşi yapacaklarına güveniyorum.”

“Ben de.” Dedi Jongdae.

Chanyeol ne işi olduğunu bilmiyordu ve umursamıyordu da.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Chanyeol sızıp kalmış olmalıydı, kapı açıldığında uyandı ve güçlü bir Alfa kokusu ciğerlerini doldurdu.

Başını kaldırdığında gelenin odaya itilen Kyungsoo olduğunu gördü. Kapı arkasından kapandı ve kilit sesi duyuldu.

“Düzelt şunu.” Jongdae bağırdı.

“Öpüşüp barışın işte. Saçmalıyorsunuz.” Baekhyun ekledi.

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’ün düşündüğünden daha kötü görünüyordu. Saçları cansızlaşmıştı ve yüzü terliydi. Göz torbaları büyüktü, yanakları da çöküktü.

Çocukça olabilirdi ama geçen ay hayatını mahveden çocuk buydu, o yüzden Chanyeol kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak kendisiyle aynı fikirde görünen ona bakmayı reddediyordu. Chanyeol’ün gözlerinden kaçıyordu Kyungsoo.

En azından şu anda ölecekmiş gibi olan his gitmişti. Kusma isteğini kaybetmişti, artık üşümüyordu ve bedeni yakınındaki eşini tanıyordu. Kyungsoo ölecekmiş gibi görünmüyor olsa da yanaklarına renk geliyordu. Chanyeol bakıyor değildi tabii ki.

İkisi konuşmadan bir süre geçti ve sonra Chanyeol fısıldadı. “O gece neden gittin?”

Sessiz odada silah gibi patlamıştı.

Birkaç dakika sessiz kaldığı için Kyungsoo'nun cevap vermeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Ancak sonra Kyungsoo konuştu. “Erkekleri oyuncak gibi atıyordun. O tek hafta sonundan sonra benimle işinin biteceğini biliyordum. O yüzden düşündüm ki—neden senin o kararı vermeni bekleyeyim? Ben bir yetişkinim. Ne olacağını biliyordum. Sen uyanmadan önce gitme kararını aldım.”

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun önemsiz gibi görünmesine çok sinirlenmişti. Kyungsoo bir pislik olduğu için _cehennemi_ yaşamıştı—az daha _ölüyordu._ Bundan nefret etti. “Bu hiç adil değil. Kararı kendi başına vermişsin; ne düşüneceğime, ne yapacağıma benim adıma karar vermişsin. Olduğun Alfa gibi karar verip _benim_ için önemli olan kararları vereceğimi görmezden gelmişsin. Bir sürü çocukla yatmamın bir _nedeni_ olabileceğini hiç düşündün mü? Bir eş istiyordum. Ben bir _omegayım_. Eşim olmayan kişilerle yatmanın gereğini anlamıyorum.” Haftalardır en uzun konuşmasıydı. Derin bir nefes alarak öfkesini göstermemeye çalıştı. Boğazındaki yumruyu hissediyordu. “Bir eş istedim ama karşılığında _seni_ aldım. Sen karşılaştığım _en_ berbat eşsin.”

Kyungsoo irkilmedi bile.

Chanyeol’ün çabalarına rağmen öfke gözyaşları yanaklarından akıyordu ve Kyungsoo'ya zayıflığını göstermeyi reddederek kolunun ardına gizleniyordu.

“Bak, özür dilerim.” Kyungsoo'nun sesi pek _ciddi_ çıkmıyordu. “Böyle olacağını bilmiyordum.”

“Çünkü sen bir şans vermedin! Eş olup olmadığımıza bakmadın bile. Sonra geçen ay benden kaçtın.” Chanyeol vurguladı. “Biliyor _olmalıydın.”_

“Evet.” Dedi Kyungsoo. “Ama birkaç gün sonra fark ettim ve kararıma sadık çıktım.”

“Neye, benden kaçmaya mı?” Chanyeol sordu.

“Evet.” Kyungsoo yumuşakça cevapladı.

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Senden nefret ediyorum.” Ama sözlerinde çok fazla güç yoktu. Yeterince ciddi değildi. Aksine aksi ve zavallı çıkıyordu.

“Özür dilerim.” Kyungsoo tekrarladı ve _bu sefer_ ciddiydi. “Sen—çok zor zaman geçiriyormuşsun gibi görünüyor.”

“Kalbim durmuş.” Chanyeol saldırmak için söylememişti. Bu bir gerçekti. “Jinho bana CPR yapmak zorunda kalmış.”

Kyungsoo kıyafet askılarından birine tutunuyordu ancak bu gerçeği duyunca kötü irkildi ve askılar yere döküldü, kıyafetler etrafa saçıldı. “Nasıl cüret—“ ne diyeceğini fark ederek durdu.

“Neye?” Chanyeol yarım bir kahkaha koyuverdi. “Hayatımı kurtarmaya nasıl cüret eder mi?”

“Hayır, öyle demek istemedim.” Kyungsoo'nun sesinde hüsran vardı. “O sadece—hakkı yoktu—“ yeniden durdu.

“Neye?” Chanyeol tekrar etti. “En yakın arkadaşımın pislik bir Alfa beni mühürlemeyi reddettiği için kalbim durunca hayatımı kurtarmaya hakkı yok mu? Senden daha çok hakkı var.”

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ona tokat atmış gibi irkildi ve şaşkın görünüyordu. “Sen—“ Chanyeol hemen sözünü kesti.

“Beni istiyor gibi değilsin. Beni istemezken böyle konuşamazsın.”

“Öyle değil!” Kyungsoo bağırdı. Kollarını zombi gibi havada sallıyordu. “Öyle değil hiç!”

“O zaman söyle bana. Çünkü bunun işe yaramasını isteyen tek benim gibi hissediyorum.”

“Hayır!” dedi Kyungsoo. “Ben…” durakladı ve ellerini gözlerine bastırdı. Chanyeol ağlıyor olduğunu düşünüyordu. _‘Oh canıma değsin.’_

Kyungsoo'nun sessizce ve dikkatle konuşacak kadar kendini toparlaması birkaç dakika sürdü. “Ne istiyorsun? Bundan, benden?”

Chanyeol’ün doğru kelimeleri kullanması biraz zaman aldı. “İstiyorum ki…” başını iki yana salladı. “ _Beni istemeni_ istiyorum. Etrafıma yapışmanı ve benimle olmanı istiyorum. Beraber çiftlerin yurduna yerleşmek ve birbirimizi sevmeyi öğrenmek istiyorum. Bilek bandımı takabilmek istiyorum, böylece herkes senin olduğumu anlayacak. Beni _mühürlemeni_ istiyorum. Ben artık _seninim_.” Konuşurken öfke ve hüsrandan gözyaşları akıyordu.

Kyungsoo onun duygularını ve içini dökmesini izliyordu baş sallayarak. “Chanyeol.” Yavaşça konuştu. Sesi geldiğinden beri en sakin tonunda çıkmıştı. “Neden sana yardım etmek istediğimi sanıyorsun?”

Chanyeol omuz silkti ve gözyaşlarını koluna sildi. “Bilmiyorum.” Sesini sakin çıkarmaya çalıştı. “Beni bırak, daha önce kimseyle ilgilenmedin. Kimseden etkilenmediğini ya da birisiyle yatacak kadar ilgilenmediğini düşünmüştüm. Birisinin senden yardım istediğini de hiç görmedim.”

Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı. “İnsanlar bana soruyordu. Benim de bir Omega olduğumu düşünen bir sürü Omega yardım istedi. Onlara Alfa olduğumu söyleseydim, kriz geçirirlerdi.”

“İnsanlar benim Omega olduğumu duyunca kriz geçiriyorlar.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Neyse, bana soruyorlardı ama ben her zaman onları reddediyordum. Neden biliyor musun?” Kyungsoo'nun sesindeki hüsran ortaya çıktı. “Çünkü her seferinde belki bu sefer sen gelip sorarsın diye.”

Chanyeol yutkundu.

“Bana soracağını düşünüyordum hep ve aylar geçtikçe sormayacağını fark ettim. Nedenini merak ettim. Kısayım, alfayım. Sana hükmedebilirim. Senin ideal tipin olduğumu sanıyordum.”

Bu sefer Chanyeol’ün yüzü yanmaya başlamıştı. Daha önce hükmedilmeyi hiç düşünmemişti ama bu tarz şey sevdiği, _istediği_ bir şeydi. Kyungsoo'nun Alfa feromonlarının onu sarmalamasını ve penisini emmek istemesini hatırladı. Kyungsoo on ikiden vurmuştu onu.

“Ama bana hâlâ sormuyordun. O yüzden ben de düşündüm ki—beklersem, eşini bulacaktın. Ben de Baekhyun’a göre senin Jongdae’nin arkasından yas tutman gibi senin ardından yas tutacaktım.”

“Ben asla—“ Chanyeol karşı çıktı. Çünkü Jongdae’ye gerçekten âşık olmamıştı. _Gerçekten._

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’ün itirazını görmezden gelerek devam etti. “O yüzden sana ben sordum. En azından hayır dersen emin olacaktım. Evet dersen de hiç olmazsa seni becerme ve sıkı ıslaklığını penisimin etrafında hissetme şansım olacaktı. Ve düşündüğüm kadar iyiydi. Çok _sıkı_ ve sıcaktın. Yapabileceğim tek şey seni öpmemekti. Özellikle de seni bırakacağımı düşündüğüm için.”

Chanyeol ona bakakalmıştı; öfkesi artmasına rağmen yanakları hızla kızarıyordu. “Sen…” durakladı. Kyungsoo'ya vursa mı yoksa—

“Hâlâ mühürlenmek istiyor musun? Benim tarafımdan, seni bencilliğinden dolayı üzen birisi tarafından? Seni hak etmeyen birisi tarafından?” Kyungsoo yumuşakça sordu ve uzanarak nazikçe Chanyeol’ün yüzüne dokundu. Avucu haftalardır tıraş etmediği sakalına sürtüyordu. Chanyeol dokunuşuna doğru eğildi. Çünkü sonunda _anlamıştı._

Chanyeol’ün öfkesi, günlerdir içinde taşıdığı öfkesi, hastalığıyla birlikle yok oldu. Bedeni Kyungsoo'nun dokunuşuyla daha güçlü hissederken umutsuzluğu ve arzusu da güçleniyordu. “Evet.” Diye fısıldadı. _“Evet.”_ Kyungsoo onun eşiydi. Sürekli hasta hissetmeyecekse mühürlenmek istiyordu ama aynı zamanda o _Kyungsoo'ydu._ Kyungsoo bir pislikti ve bu gerçek değişmeyecekti ama Chanyeol’ün hâlâ ona karşı büyüyen hisleri vardı. Kyungsoo'nun da ona karşı hisleri olduğu açıktı.

Onlar beraber olmak için yaratılmıştı.

“Tamam.” Dedi Kyungsoo ve atılarak sertçe Chanyeol’ü öptü.

Dişleri ve burunları birbirine sürttü ama Chanyeol önemsemedi çünkü _sonunda_ eşini öpüyordu. Bu o geceden beri ihtiyacı olan şeydi. Baldırı, izinin olduğu yer, yanıyordu. Fakat hoş bir yanmaydı. _Tanıdık_ bir yanmaydı ve Chanyeol hoş karşılıyordu.

Kyungsoo ağzının içini yalayarak dilini dişlerinde gezdirdi ve Chanyeol’ün dilini dudaklarıyla yakaladı. Chanyeol ona, kontrolü ele almasına ve Chanyeol’ü mühürlemesine izin veriyordu.

Nefes almak için çekildiklerinde Kyungsoo fısıldadı. “Sen benimsin.” Chanyeol burasının ait olduğu yer olduğunu hissediyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

**_Beş Yıl Sonra_ **

****

Chanyeol küçük çocukları seviyordu.

Sık sık Amber ve Henry’in iki küçük bebeğine, Jinho ve Ten’in yeni bebeğine bakıyordu. Junmyeon ve Kyuhyun yenilerde küçük bir çocuk evlat edinmişlerdi. Baekhyun ve Yixing de evlat edinmeyi konuşuyorlardı. Hyunwoo’nun Seungho ile çocuk yapma planlarını anlattığını hatırlıyordu. Yoora ve eşi—neredeyse Chanyeol kadar uzun sevimli bir erkek omegaydı— bile ilk çocuklarını bekliyordu. Çocuksuz mutlu olan tek çift ise Jongdae ve Zitao’ydu. Kyung’u ise hiç bilmiyordu. Chanyeol bunun adil olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Çocukları seviyordu ancak bir akşam tüm aile Kyungsoo'nun ailesinin evinde yemek için toplandığında, annesi Yoora’nın eşinin hamileliğini öğrendikten sonra ona sorduğunda dışarıdan nasıl göründüğünü hiç fark etmemişti. “Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yla ne zaman bize torun vereceksiniz?”

Chanyeol çayında boğulacaktı az daha ve öksürmeye başladı. Kyungsoo nazikçe sırtına vuruyordu. Elinin sıcaklığını tişörtünden hissediyordu Chanyeol. Şimdi bile, ilk çiftleşmelerinden yıllar sonra, Kyungsoo'nun üzerindeki etkisi hâlâ aynıydı. Chanyeol ilk aşkını yaşayan ergen gibi hissediyordu.

“Biz hiç konuşmadık.” Kyungsoo yanında öksüren Chanyeol’ün sırtını okşayarak cevapladı.

“Oh. Ama çok iyi ebeveynler olursunuz.” Chanyeol’ün annesi yorum yaptı.

Yoora başını salladı. “Chanyeol harika bir anne olur.” Neşeyle söyledi.

Chanyeol yanaklarının yandığını hissediyordu. Chanyeol ona küsmüştü ama yine de övgüsüyle hoşnut olmuştu. O bir kadın değildi, o yüzden doğuran kişi kendisi olsa bile ‘anne’ kelimesi ona uymuyordu. Erkek omegalar hâlâ baba olarak görülüyordu, tıpkı kadın alfaların anne olarak görünmeleri gibi. Tabi çift başka tabirleri kullanmak istemezlerse, o durum başkaydı. (Amber ve Henry’in çocukları Henry’e ‘anne’ diyordu.) ama nedense çocuk sahibi olma fikri, ona ve Kyungsoo'ya benzeyen minik bir insan fikri, ona _anne_ demesi fikri dizlerinin bağını çözüyordu. Oturduğuna seviniyordu, yoksa düşüp bayılırdı.

Kyungsoo ona bakarak sırıttı. Chanyeol’ün düşüncelerini okuyabiliyordu. Chanyeol daha fazla kızardı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

O gece daha sonra yatağa girdiklerinde Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’ün büyük bedenini sarmaladı. “Çocuk istiyor musun?”

“ _Sen_ istiyor musun?” Chanyeol soruyla karşılık verdi.

“Seni seviyorum.” Dedi Kyungsoo. Duyduğu her seferde Chanyeol’ün kalbini tekletiyordu bu kelimeler. “Sen çocuk istiyorsan, ben de isterim.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “İstiyorum.” Dedi.

“Tamam.” Kyungsoo cevapladı. “Harika bir anne olacaksın.” Chanyeol’ün karnını okşayarak söyledi. Chanyeol başını salladı.

“Evde çocuk olması güzel olacak.” Dedi Kyungsoo ve dudaklarını Chanyeol’ün çıplak omzuna bastırdı. “Ev çok sessizdi.”

“Bir dahaki sefere.” Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'ya doğru yaslandı ve boynunu uzattı. “Sonraki kızışmamda deneyelim mi?”

“Olur.” Diye cevapladı Kyungsoo. “Deneyelim.”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Ve gerçekten denediler. Chanyeol’ün kızışması çiftleştiği için sadece bir gün sürüyordu—ki onlara çok fazla deneme sunmamıştı. Kyungsoo birkaç kez Chanyeol’ü düğümleyebildi ve güzelce doldurdu. Hamile kalmasını umuyordu. Bedeninin var olması bu nedendendi. On yedi yaşından beri bir gün bir sürü çocuk taşıyabileceğini biliyordu.

Bir omeganın hamile olup olmadığını anlamanın en güvenli yolu sonraki kızışmasınıbeklemekti. Kızışması olmazsa, hamile olduğunun kanıtıdır.

Ama bekleyiş uzun sürüyordu. Chanyeol sabırsızlanıyordu ve bir can taşıyıp taşımadığını umutsuzca öğrenmesi gerekiyordu. Bir gün, uzun zaman önce, kendini böyle bulacağını asla ummazdı; aktif bir şekilde hamile kalmaya çalışacağını, dünyaya yeni bir hayat getirmeye çalışacağını. O zamanlar kendinden nefret ederdi. Ama şu anda rahat ve mutluydu. Sevgi dolu bir eşi, onu seven ailesi ve arkadaşları vardı. Umuyordu ki son şeye de sahip olacaktı; sevgi dolu çocuklar.

Kızışmasının olacağı hafta sonu geldiğinde ve hiçbir şey olmadan geçtiğinde Chanyeol başardığını anlamıştı. Başını Kyungsoo'nun kucağına yaslayarak ebeveyn olacağının hayallerini kurmuştu.

Kyungsoo'nun sırtındaki sahiplenici eliyle Chanyeol herkese haberleri verdiğinde Yoora onunla dalga geçmişti ama sözlerinde kötülük yoktu. Chanyeol karşılık veremeyecek kadar mutluydu.

“Bu harika!” Kuzen Amber gülmüştü. “Şimdi erkeklerin nasıl doğurduğunu öğrenebileceksin! Çok komik bir deneyim!” Jinho titreyerek başını salladı.

(Chanyeol birazcık tırsmıştı açıkçası.)

**_The END._ **


End file.
